Scarred
by fanofsilvervolvos4life
Summary: Bella is in an accident that leaves her wishing that she was like everybody else. She finds herself needing to start her senior year in a new high school and has a very hard time fitting in. Then she meets Edward and things start to look up for her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** OK...this is my first attempt at actually writing a story with chapters in it...*cowers in corner* be gentle...lol. Anywho, I do hope that you all enjoy this story and please let me know what ya think, love it, hate it, I will take the good, the bad, AND the ugly (if you feel the need ;) Well...enjoy peeps!

SM owns all Twilight characters...She is one lucky ass chick let me tell you :)

Chapter 1 Dreams

**BPOV**

_I am in my old house in Phoenix, AZ. The room I am in is small, but still a decent size. It's a very homey space and I love it. There are a lot of pictures up on the wall of my mom, Renee, and I. There are even some of my dad, Charlie, and I during the summers that I spent with him. I am sitting on the couch. It's big, fluffy and tan in color. I always love sitting on this thing. You just sink right into it. I would always find myself dozing off here and there after school or on weekends watching TV or reading. As I am enjoying the feel of the couch, I happen to look over to my right and find that Renee is sitting next to me but not looking at me. She has her gaze fixed on the TV. She is watching a movie...Ever After it looks like. It's one of our favorite chick flicks. We usually watch it as a celebration of me finishing the last day of school before summer hits. Tomorrow I would be leaving to go spend the summer with Charlie. So, this is our last hurrah together before I leave. It's just us girls, having girl time. I loved it. It became our tradition every year on my last day of school. About halfway through the movie, I get a major jonesing for some popcorn, so I look at Renee and tell her that I am going to fix us a bowl._

"_Ok dear. That sounds wonderful."_

_As I get up and move towards the kitchen, I suddenly get this "feeling" that I need to tell my mom I love her. So, I turn myself around and bound for Renee and give her the biggest bear hug known to man._

"_Wow kiddo. What did I do to deserve that big hug?" Renee says in between giggles._

_I kiss her on the cheek and say, "Because I love you and you are the best mom in the world."_

_She looked at me and I could almost see the tears pooling in her big brown eyes. She ran her hand through my long brown hair and said, "Oh sweetheart, I love you too. You're not so bad yourself, ya know."_

"_Thanks Mom," I said as I smiled at her and start heading for the kitchen. _

_I flicked on the light switch in the kitchen and BANG! _

I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart wanting to leap out of my chest it was beating so hard, and panting like I just got done running a marathon. At that same moment, I realized I wasn't alone. I found Charlie sitting on the edge of my bed, running his hands through my long, brown hair trying to calm me down.

"Hey Bells. It was only a dream. My gosh, it has been a while since you have woken me up with your screams. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I will be. What time is it?" I ask.

"It is about that time for you to start getting ready for school."

"Ugh!" I say as I roll myself out of bed to get ready.

"I am going to go downstairs and make us up some pancakes. How does that sound?"

I found myself thinking like Homer Simpson. Mmmmm...Charlie's pancakes. Nom nom nom. How they would steam when he would put one or two of them on my plate. He made them huge so I wouldn't leave feeling hungry. They were usually as big as my plate! Then when I put the butter on them, it would just melt right into the pancake. I would usually have my choice of strawberry, boysenberry, or regular maple syrup. Yeah...Charlie's pancakes are heaven on earth.

"You had me at pancakes, Dad," I said with a giggle. "Thank you."

And with a smile, Charlie leaves me to get ready for my first day at my new school.

I walk into the bathroom and set myself out a towel and wash cloth for my shower. I undress and get the water temperature just right. When the water is nice and hot, I jump in. Oh yeah...that's what I am talking about! I lather up my body and wash my hair. I can't help but think about how my first day is going to be. I realize then just how nervous I am about today. I could feel the bile rising up into my throat as I try to keep it down. They are all going to A) really hate me, B) make fun of me, or C) all of the above.

I finish up in the shower and dry myself off. I get myself dressed into my favorite pair of boot cut jeans and a Green Day t-shirt, brush through my hair, pull it up into a loose bun, and walked downstairs.

When I get to the kitchen, I find a nice, piping hot pile of 2 pancakes waiting for me with a note from Charlie.

_Sorry I couldn't stick around to eat with you. I had to go to work a little early today. Hope you enjoy your pancakes and I will see you when I get home tonight._

_Love ya, _

_Dad_

We may not tell each other every day how much we love each other, but he tends to leave me a lot of notes. It is in these notes that his affection shows up. That's his way of showing he cares.

After finishing up my wonderful stack of heaven, I grab my backpack and take off to my vehicle. When I got here, Charlie had bought me an old Chevy Truck. It's red and may need some tender love and care, but I absolutely love it. I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect.

I jump into the truck and proceed to drive myself to my first day. On my way to school, I couldn't help but think about the situation that got me here in the first place.

_It has been 4 months since I started living with Charlie. 4 months since that awful day in Phoenix, when my mother died. _

_The only thing I remember from that day is turning on the light in the kitchen and the next moment, I found myself waking up to a very strange smell. It was almost a sterile smell. Like something was too clean. I open my eyes to a very white room, with the sun shining through a window and my father sitting right next to me looking very distraught. I moved around a little bit and Charlie shot his head up to find me awake and moving._

"_Oh thank God, Bella! I thought you were never going to wake up." Charlie said as I could see the tears pool in his chocolate brown eyes._

"_Dad, where am I? What happened? And where is Mom?"_

_The minute I asked about Renee, my dad just completely lost it. That's when things started to flood back to me, the loud bang was the last thing I remember, and right then I knew that my mother was dead. At this same moment, I also realized something wasn't right with me either. Who knew that that day would change me for the rest of my life...literally._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Holy crap you guys! The response that I have gotten from this story has been wonderful. I may only have 4 reviews so far, but I am damn proud of those 4 reviews...lol. Some of you that favorited my story or put it on alert, I couldn't thank you because you didn't have your PM's active. So, for those who didn't hear from me that favorited/alerted my story...Thank you so much! I would also like to thank my wonderfully awesome bestest beta eveah Dragonfly336 & my pre-reader writerinmydream. You guys rock meh socks and I love you girls hard. :)

Also, for those who didn't get a message, I am on Twitter marriedmyedward so feel free to follow me. Just be warned...I WILL talk about whatever is on my mind, and I do mean WHATEVER is on my mind. ;) Anywho...ONWARD TO CHAPTER 2! Enjoy peeps.

SM owns all things Twilight related...Me...I just happen to own every Disturbed album that has come out so far!

Chapter 2 The Rescue

**EPOV**

"Dude! Seriously? Why the grandpa music?" Emmett asked as I drove us to the first day of our senior year.

Emmett is my older brother. He got held back when he was in grade school, so we ended up in the same grade. I also have a sister, Alice, but she rides in with her boyfriend, Jasper. Alice is a junior this year and Jasper is also a senior. We all live with my parents, Carlisle and Esme, minus Jasper. He lives with his parents. My father is a doctor and my mom likes to do interior design, but mostly just stays home with us.

As I am listening to Emmett gripe about my choice of music, I sit there smiling and shaking my head.

"What? Clair de Lune is a classic!" I argue back. To tell the truth, I always play classical music in the car when Emmett rides with me because I know it pisses him off. He only has to speak the words "Hey, can you take me..." and I start to smile, thinking of what classical music I can torture him with while we drive. I do have other music on my iPod as well. Alice makes fun of me for my music choices. One minute I could be listening to Billy Joel the next minute I am listening to Marilyn Manson. Yup, I have a wide variety for sure.

Emmett sighs. "Why can't you listen to normal teenager music? Ya know, like Green Day, Disturbed, or hell, I'll even take Creed! But this Clair de Duck shit needs to go."

As Emmett starts reaching for my iPod, I slap his hand.

"Whose car are we in?"

"Yours," Emmett says with a pout.

"And what are the rules?"

"Whoever drives gets to pick the music, blah, blah, blah."

"That's right," I said. I know I'm cruel. But hey, what can I say? Emmett may be my older brother but I still know exactly how to get him all hyped up.

At this point Emmett is pouting like a 3 year old and has his arms crossed over his chest. You would think that at his age he would have outgrown that by now. I take a deep breath and let it out as a big sigh. _What a dork._

"OK. You win. I promise, on the way home I will play something a little more teenage-esque," I say between laughs.

"About fucking time, Edward!"

"Hey, think of it as expanding your horizons. You can't just listen to one type of music. Ya need to listen to a little bit of everything."

"Yeah, I think I will stick to Hollywood Undead spank you very much," Emmett says as he crinkles up his nose.

"Suit yourself," I tell him shrugging my shoulders.

As we pull into the parking lot, Emmett suddenly gasps.

"Jesus! Dude!" I say to him as I put my hand to my chest. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot to tell you. The police chief's daughter is supposed to be going to school with us now."

"Um...OK. And I am supposed to care because...?" I say as I raise my eyebrow at him and wave my hand to tell him to continue.

"I don't know. I just found it exciting is all. Ya know, new kid in this small town. It's nice to be able to see a fresh face among all the old faces."

"Dear God, my brother is a dork," I say as I get out of my Volvo and start walking away from him towards the school.

Just then, an old Chevy truck pulls up. Emmett and I watch as we see the new girl jump down out of the truck. As I am watching her, I happen to notice that she seems to be hiding behind her hair.

_That's odd_ I say to myself, or so I thought.

"What's so odd?" Emmett asks me.

"She seems to be hiding her face for some reason. It just seems odd to me is all." I must have been watching her for a little bit longer than I thought because the next thing I knew I am being dragged across school grounds by Emmett.

"Come on. We need to get to class."

I went to all of my morning classes with images of the new girl going through my head. _Why would she be trying to cover up her face? Maybe she is just shy. Yeah, that must be it. She is just trying to __make herself blend in. That makes sense since she is the new girl and all._

For some reason I found myself thinking about her a lot. Especially once I got to lunch and sat with Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.

"OhmyGod! Have you guys met the new girl yet?" Alice exclaims in excitement as she sits down next to Jasper.

"Yeah, I have a couple of classes with her," Emmett said. "I haven't actually met her yet, but I did notice her."

"Well, I got the chance to work with her during Math class. She is very sweet," Alice said.

"Did she seem like she was trying to hide her face at all to you?" I asked.

"Um...well, yeah," Alice started. "But you really should talk to her if you want to know why. I am not one to gossip."

Next thing I know I have milk flying at me. I look across the table to find that Emmett just sprayed milk out his nose because he was laughing so hard.

"Aw Emmett! That is disgusting!" I bellow out at him.

"Alice! You..are..the..gossip..queen!" Emmett says between fits of laughter.

"Alright, fine. I may usually be into a little gossip, but this time it is different. If you really want to know her story, you should ask her yourself, Edward."

I ponder this thought and tuck it away. I still have half the day left. Hopefully I get the chance to ask her. Now, if I can only get at least one class with her.

The bell rings and we all start piling out of the cafeteria. My next class is Biology. Oh joy of joys. I walk into class and sit at my usual desk, all by myself. I suddenly couldn't get that stupid song out of my head. Ya know, the one that goes "All by myself. Don't wanna be. All by myself, anymore..." _God, I'm so pathetic_.

Just then, I notice that the new girl is talking with the teacher, Mr. Banner. He proceeds to point in my direction and I watch as she puts her head down and starts walking towards my desk and sits down next to me. She doesn't even acknowledge me whatsoever. I try to peek my head around so I can look her in the eye and introduce myself, but she turns her head to her right so I can't see her face. I introduce myself anyway.

"Hello. Welcome to Forks High. I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Isabella, but everybody calls me Bella," she says to me while still looking to her right.

"Um...It's nice to meet you Bella."

She turns her head so she is looking straight ahead but still hiding behind her hair.

"It's nice to meet you too, Edward," she says while looking down at the desk.

Just as I am about to ask her why she keeps hiding her face from me, Mr. Banner starts his lecture. During the rest of class, we both take notes and don't say another word to each other. At one point, she dropped her pen and it fell down underneath my chair. So to be nice, I went to pick it up for her. At the same time, Bella was reaching down to pick it up also. We bumped heads a little and touched each other's hands. I felt a jolt of electricity go right through my arm and I pulled back at the same time she did. _Did she just feel that too?_ It was unlike anything I felt before.

After Bella got her pen back, she looked straight ahead, still trying to hide behind her hair, and said sorry for bumping my head.

"Oh, it's OK. I tend to get in the way a lot." I give her the best smile I can hoping she would just look at me once...but all she did was look straight ahead and hide behind her hair.

The bell rang and Bella took off without me even saying goodbye to her. I gather up my books and put them into my backpack and I start walking to my next class, when I heard Rosalie Hale's voice.

"...I don't even think plastic surgery would help your ugly face," she said followed by a bunch of laughs. Great. Rosalie and her gaggle of minions are at it again. Always making fun of some poor girl just to make themselves feel better. I would have kept walking but then I heard her use Bella's name.

"Bella, you need to stay out of my face because I can't even stand to look at you." _Oh that's it!_

I make a run for the group that was crowded around Bella and grab Rosalie by the arm.

"What the fuck is your problem, Rose? So what if she is a little different than everybody here. She is just a quiet person is all! Go pick on somebody your own size!" I say as I shove her away from Bella. I turn away from Rosalie and find Bella sitting on the floor. I bend down so I am eye level with her, well, as eye level as I could be because she was looking down at the floor, trying to hide from me behind her hair.

I sit down in front of her and ask her if she is OK.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she tells me. I take my hand and lift her chin up so she will look at me. I take my other hand and place her hair behind her ear and gasp. As I am looking into her eyes, I see such sadness and longing. I also see something else. I watch as the tears pool in her big chocolate brown eyes and escape. She knows now that I am aware of the secret she has been keeping. I couldn't help the tears that were pooling in my own eyes at this point not only for what I saw but for the rage I felt towards Rosalie for saying the horrible things she said to Bella. The only words that I could say came out in a strangled whisper...

"Oh my God."

**A/N **I know, I know. I'm such a horrible person for doing this to you guys again. Please feel free to leave me some luvins. Cause reviews are better than getting Emmett all riled up over listening to classical music. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** I apologize that this chapter took so long to get out. Between finding out that a friend of mine's mom died suddenly and having her service the same night as the Eclipse midnight premiere, and just plan all the running around from state to state visiting family, my life has just been absolutely craziness. But, on a lighter note, just like before, the response for this story has been amazing! I am now up to 11 reviews and I am so proud of them all. Much love goes out to all of you who have favorited/alterted the story and leave me luvins in the form of reviews. You guys all rock! Just so you know, I know who each and every one of you are because I just might have a folder or two in my email that I have all my "fans" and "reviews" saved in. :)

Much luvins and thanks goes out to my beta Dragonfly336. I love you hard and without you, meh story would be absolute crap. So with that, I leave you with this...

I do not own Twilight or the lovely characters in my story. However...I do own the Remember Me DVD now and a film cell key chain to go along with it I won from a Twitter contest. ;)

Chapter 3 New Beginnings

**BPOV**

I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High and got out of my truck, making sure to keep my face hidden behind my hair. I was really hoping I could make it to my first class without the whole school population stopping me and asking me questions. Whether it was questions school related questions, personal questions about where I was from originally and what brought me here to this small, podunk town, or the worst yet, what happened to you? This was the question I was dreading most of all.

I actually manage to make it to my first class without anybody stopping me. I was so relieved. My first class just happens to be math. Oh joy of joys. I step into the classroom and find the teacher, Mrs. Cope. She tells me that I can have a seat anywhere and with a very friendly smile welcomes me to Forks High. I thank her, find an empty desk and take my seat. The class begins and Mrs. Cope writes some math problems up on the board.

"Ok class. Today we are going to work in pairs. I have written some math problems on the board that you and your partner need to compute. You have the entire class period to work together. Pick your partners now."

Just then I hear a sweet voice to my right. "Hi! You must be Isabella. I'm Alice Cullen. Wanna be my partner?"

"Umm...Hi. Sure, I'll be your partner. You can call me Bella," I say with a shy smile.

Alice squeals, claps her hands together in excitement and pulls her desk towards mine so we can work together better. I realize at this point that we are going to become great friends. She seems like a very sweet girl. Alice has short, spiky brown hair and is on the shorter side, which is fine with me because so am I. She also has these pretty chocolate brown eyes that just pop right out at me. It doesn't take us long to figure out the answers to the math problems, so after we finish, we sit and talk.

"So, where are you originally from?" Alice asks me. _Uh oh. Here we go._

"I'm from Phoenix, Arizona. I lived there most of my life with my mother. She recently died in an accident that happened at our house. There was a gas leak in our stove and when I turned on the light in the kitchen there was an explosion. The next thing I knew I found myself lying in a hospital bed with my father next to me, telling me that my mother was dead." _Wow. _ _That seemed a little easier to talk about than I thought. _"So, here I am."

Just then my hair moved away from the side my face that I was trying to keep covered. Alice reached out and moved the rest of it out of the way and gave me a very sweet smile.

"Why do you feel like you need to hide yourself away from the world, Bella?" she asked me.

"Because nobody should have to look at such an awful disfiguring scar. It scares some people when I walk by them," I tell her as I looked down at my desk.

Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Your scar does NOT define who you are. I may have just met you a few minutes ago, but I can just tell you are a sweet person, I'm good with reading people. You are a beautiful person, Bella. Inside and out. No matter what type of scar is on your face."

I feel the tears start to pool in my eyes at the sweetest words she could have said to me. I was wrong though. We weren't going to be great friends; we were going to be the best of friends.

"Thank you so much," I say in a strangled voice. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Mrs. Cope starts collecting our papers and tells us that she will grade them and we will discuss the answers in tomorrow's class. The bell rings and I pack up my things and turn to Alice.

"It was so nice meeting you. Thank you for asking me to be your partner."

Alice gives me a nice warm smile and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Of course. I hope to see you in another class today."

I giggled. "Me too."

I go to the rest of my morning classes without too many stares and questions. The next thing I know, it's already time for lunch. I decide that since I brought my lunch that I would sit out in my truck and eat. Besides, it was really nice out and it seems that we don't get too many nice days around these parts since it has been raining for the past 5 days.

I finish up my lunch and start gathering up my things. I hear the bell ring meaning I need to go to my next class, Biology.

I jump out of my truck and start walking towards the school. I happen to notice that I am not hiding behind my hair as much as I was earlier this morning. I think the little pep talk that Alice gave me might have been just what I needed to get my confidence up. _I will have to remember to thank her later. _

I arrive to my Biology class and Mr. Banner tells me to have a seat next to Edward. _Edward? Who is this Edward? Doesn't he remember that I am the new kid in town? _It's then that I realize why he said it. This _Edward_ has the only empty chair next to him in the classroom. I look over at him and my confidence I had earlier just got shot right down the toilet. He has to be the most gorgeous being I have ever seen. I start walking over, head down, and my hair covering my face. There is no way a guy like him would look at me, let alone want to talk to me.

I sit down and he introduces himself to me. I introduce myself and class begins. About halfway through class, I drop my pen. I go to pick it up and bump heads with Edward and as we grab for the pen at the exact same time our hands touch. I feel this jolt of electricity go through my arm. I pull back at the same time he does. _Did he just feel that too? _

"Sorry for bumping your head," I tell him.

"Oh, it's OK. I tend to get in the way a lot," he says. I chuckle to myself when he says this.

Just then, the bell rings and I pick up my stuff and fly for the door. As I am speed walking to my next class, I hit a brick wall and fall to the ground. I realize that I didn't actually hit a wall, but rather I ran into a very tall blonde girl who is giving me the evil eye. _Oh shit._

"What the fuck..._Bella _is it? Watch where you're go..." She stops mid sentence and I see what she is looking at. _Oh no...she sees the scar. _What was about to come out of her mouth couldn't have been more cruel or more harsh.

"Oh my God! What's up with your face? I don't even think plastic surgery would help your ugly face. Bella, you need to stay out of my face because I can't even stand to look at you."

All of a sudden my knight in shining armor comes to my rescue, bearing the name Edward Cullen.

"What the fuck is your problem, Rose?" _Ah...so the evil blonde bitch has a name. _Edward continues to yell and scream at her and even shoves her away from me. I can't bare to look at him. I don't understand why he was sticking up for me. I just want to crawl under a rock and stay there. There was a crowd of people gathered around, so I just looked down at the floor.

Next thing I know, Edward is gently trying to lift my chin up so I will look at him. He takes his other hand and puts my hair behind my ear and I hear him gasp. My eyes close briefly because I know he just discovered my secret. My eyes start to fill with tears because I am so embarrassed. Embarrassed about Edward sticking up for me, but most of all because of my scar. As I look into his eyes, I notice that his eyes are also starting to fill with tears and I hear his strangled whisper saying "Oh my God." _I can't take this anymore._

"OK...You all can stop gawking at me now. Don't you all have a class to get to?" I say to the crowd that gathered around us as I stand up. The crowd finally starts to disperse. I turn to Edward who is also standing up, but still looking at me with those sad green pools for eyes.

"As for you, you did your good deed for the day. You can leave as well."

Edward blinks a couple of times obviously in shock at the harsh words I had just said.

"Well...Go on! Get out of here and away from me! I promise you that I will stay away from you and ask Mr. Banner to put me someplace else..." He grabs me by my arms and holds me there.

"Why do you think I want you to move away from me in Biology?" He asks me with the most hurt filled face I have ever seen.

"Because I saw your tears. You are afraid of me. You are horrified by the way I look!" I couldn't keep back the sobs. I was just so mortified.

Edward just stares at me in what looked like complete shock. He blinked a few more times, still trying to take in all I just said to him. I see the tears that were pooling in his eyes finally fall down his cheeks and I couldn't believe it. Edward was crying.

"I can't believe you would think so low of yourself," he says in a whisper as more tears fall down his cheeks. It was the most heartbreaking thing I had ever seen.

"I'm not crying because I'm horrified by you. I'm crying because I can't believe that Rose said those horrible things to you. And because you are breaking my heart that you think so low of yourself. I may have only just met you an hour ago in Biology, but for some reason, I feel a connection with you. Almost like, I need to protect you."

I just stood there in shock. I didn't know what to say. I feel more tears fall as I took in what he said. That had to be the most beautiful thing anybody has said to me. There is just something about this guy that is drawing me to him. I don't know what it is, but I think I would love to find out why.

**A/N **Just to let you guys know...I will be on vacation from July 14-21st. I am going out to Phoenix, Arizona to visit with meh sisters, the bro in laws, and my new niece and a niece I haven't seen in almost 3 years! I am ever so excited so I am sorry to say that you probably wont get another update for at least another week. I do however plan on taking things old school and actually will try to do some writing on my down time with paper and a pen. *gasp* I know right...who does this anymore...lol. Well...me when it comes down to it.

And as always, make sure to press the little button at the bottom and give me some luvins...cause we all know that reviews are like having Edward Cullen swooping in to sweep you off your feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ** Hello all. I apologize that it took me this long to update my story. I just got back from Arizona this past Wednesday and I took all day Thursday to catch up on my 17 ff updates...lol. I do hope that you will all forgive me for keeping you waiting for so long and I hope it wont be such a long wait the next time. As always, thank you all for favoriting/reviewing my story. It's what keeps me going. And also many thanks goes out to my kick ass beta Dragonfly336 who makes this story much better than it would be on my own. :) Love you hard bb! Now...onward to chapter 4!

SM Owns all things Twilight related. Me...I just happen to be the proud owner of The Runaways DVD! (It's very good btw if you haven't seen it yet.)

Chapter 4 Realization

EPOV

_Why am I feeling this way? Is it possible that I'm feeling everything she's feeling? I have never found myself this connected to someone ever._ I find myself staring at her in total shock that she could think so low of herself. At that moment, I feel the tears fall again. It's shocking that I haven't cried in years, but I meet this girl who practically brings me to my knees in less than a twenty four hour period.

"I can't believe you would think of yourself that way," I say in a whisper as more tears fall down my cheeks. I walk towards her and take her hand in mine.

"I'm not crying because I'm horrified by you. I'm crying because I can't believe that Rose said those horrible things to you. It breaks my heart that you think so low of yourself. I may have only just met you, but for some reason, I feel a connection with you. Almost like, I need to protect you."

Bella looks at me in total shock. It is almost as if she feels that connection too, but she still manages to pull her hand out of mine. "You don't know me so how can you say that? We just met!"

She was totally right. I really didn't know her and she didn't know me. But we can fix that...

"True, but we can get to know each other. Come home with me after school." It seems like the best thing to do. This way, we can get to know each other a bit more and see if we can make sense out of this connection we seem to have.

Bella looked at me like I had two heads, but that only lasted a few seconds before she gave me a shy smile.

"Really? You want me to come home with you? I do hope you aren't 'expecting' anything," she says, air quotes and everything. "Because I will have you know, I am not that easy."

I chuckle and give her the best smile I can and grab her hand once again.

"Yes...I would love for you to come to my house and no. I don't expect 'anything' from you. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. That includes coming back to my house after school today. But it would give us a chance to get to know each other."

Bella gives me that cute shy smile again, "Well, OK then. Where would you like me to meet you?"

"Meet me in the parking lot. Just look for the silver Volvo, it is the only one in the lot."

"OK. I will see you in a few hours then," and with that she was heading to her next class.

The rest of my day went as slow as possible. I found myself thinking about Bella and wondering what made her move here and even about simple things like what her favorite color is. When my last class finally ended, I head out to my car. Soon after I reached my car, I see Bella walking down toward me.

"So, how are we going to do this? Am I following you or riding with you?" Bella asks me.

"Well, I was thinking I could follow you to your place, drop off your truck, and you can ride with me."

Bella thinks about what I said and nods her head, "Yeah, that will work." She starts to walk away, then suddenly stops and turns around, "How did you know I drive a truck?"

I could feel my face turn red, "Well, I may have seen you pull into the parking lot this morning," I say with a shy smile. Bella smiles and turns and walks to her truck.

"Try to keep up Cullen," she says with her hand in the air as she walks away from me.

I couldn't help but laugh. I saw what she drove and I'm sure I could keep up just fine. Then something else hit me. Bella just called me Cullen. I smiled to myself and blushed as I found that slightly hot.

We jumped in our vehicles and I followed Bella out to her house. She parked her truck in the driveway but she didn't get out right away. I notice that she was looking down, as if she was writing something. Then she got out of the truck and ran up to the porch, unlocked the door and walked through. A few seconds later, she was out of the house, locked it back up, and jumped into the front seat of my Volvo.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to leave a note for my father to let him know where I would be so he wouldn't worry," Bella says.

"Oh, no problem. It's good to let him know where you were going, ya know, just in case you don't come back," I say with a crooked smile. Bella looked a little panicked so I figured I would let her in on the joke.

"I'm just kidding, Bella. Relax," I say with a laugh. She lets out a sigh.

"Wow. You had me for a second there. I wasn't sure what to think. Besides, you would probably want to think twice about that since my dad is the Chief of Police."

I find myself laughing again, "Ah yes. That's right. My brother, Emmett, mentioned that earlier this morning," and with that, we were off to my house for the evening. I pray to whatever God there is that my family would not do anything to scare Bella away, as my family tends to be a little over the top sometimes. I love my family to pieces, but sometimes they try a little too hard.

When we arrive, my mother, Esme, greets us.

"Hey kiddo! How was your day at school?" she says to me as I walk through the door and gives me a big hug.

"It was good, for the most part. Mom, I want you to meet Bella. She is new to our school. Do you mind if she stays for dinner?"

"No. Not at all. You are more than welcome to stay Bella, if you wish. It's very nice to meet you," Esme says while pulling Bella into a hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen for the warm welcome and for letting me stay for dinner," Bella says with a giggle.

"Please, call me Esme. The last time I checked my mother-in-law doesn't live here." That gets a huge laugh out of Bella and I just sit in awe over how much I enjoy hearing her laugh. It's the most beautiful sound in the world. I shake my head to get it out of the clouds and come back to reality.

"Mom, if you need us we'll be up in my room working on homework," I say grabbing Bella by the hand and leading her to the stairs.

"OK honey. Don't work too hard," she calls after us.

We get into my room and I was so happy to know that not only did my mom not make a big deal out of Bella's scar, but the meeting between the two of them went so well. My mom is normally an easy person, but even knowing this I still get nervous when I bring somebody new over. Plus, I wasn't sure how she was going to react because this is the first time that I've had company over of the opposite sex.

"Shouldn't we keep the door open?" Bella asks as I realize I'm shutting the door out of habit. I stop and look at Bella.

"We can leave it open if you want or keep it cracked a bit so it's closed but not shut all the way," I am leaving the ball in her court because it's like I told her before, I am not going to do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. I want her to be able to trust me.

"Leave it open about half way," Bella tells me. I shut it enough to leave a pretty decent gap.

"How is that?" I ask.

Bella smiles and lets out a sigh, "It's perfect."

I have my bed on one side of the room, some posters up of some of my favorite movies and bands, I have a couch at the other side of my room, and a sliding glass door that leads out onto a deck that is part of the wrap around porch. Bella walks around checking things out. Near the glass door she notices the bookshelf and starts browsing through the titles.

"So, you like to read?" she says after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, you could say that," I say with a slight smile. I find myself being shy around her, which is very unlike me.

"Why Edward, do I see a bit of a blush in your cheeks?" Bella says teasing me as I turn a slightly darker shade of red.

"Why I think I do," She says as she walks towards me. "It just so happens to be that red is my favorite color."

_Oh my...Is she flirting with me? _

"Wow! So...one minute you are telling me in so many words to 'back off' then the next minute you are whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Man, your mood swings are going to give me whip lash."

After a long pause, Bella grabs her bag.

"OK...I think it's time for me to go," she says as she goes for the door. _Shit! Smooth move ex-lax. _

I grab for her arm.

"No, please stay. I'm sorry. This is kind of new to me. Ya know, having a girl in my room. I say really stupid things when I get nervous," I say trying to be honest with her. Bella gives me a warm smile and giggles. _O.M.G.! Her giggle is almost as sexy as her laugh._

"Well, I'm sorry too. I tend to turn into a bitch when I get nervous."

"Grumpy, yes. A bitch..." I place my hand on her cheek, "definitely not."

She leans into my touch and she closes her eyes. She opens them again and looks at me.

"My favorite color is red. I love to take walks. I used to live in Phoenix, Arizona. My mother died which is why I am here. And I'm really happy I met you today," Bella spits out as fast as she could. I laugh.

"Um...OK...What was all that about?" I ask, completely confused as to where this came from and why.

"I just felt the need to tell you five things about me. Now quick! Tell me five things about you," she says as she walks closer towards me. I take a few more steps closer to her and start to think of five things I want to tell her.

"Um...well...my favorite color is blue. I love to take walks also. I have always lived in Forks. I'm also very happy that we met today because if we hadn't..." I lean in closer to her. "I wouldn't be able to do number five."

Bella leans in closer to me as well, "and what might that be?" she asks in a whisper.

We are so close I can feel her breath on my face and what a sweet feeling that is.

"I want to kiss you."

A/N Yeah...I know...I am sooo horrible with the cliffies. What can I say...I'm terrible like that. Don't forget to review cause we all know reviews are like having Edward whisper sweet nothings in your ear. I promise I wont keep you waiting for the next update.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **As always, thanks to those of you who have favorited/alerted this story. And huge hugs and sloppy kisses go out to those of you who review. Your reviews are like crack to me. (or my own personal brand of heroine. Take your pick lol) I love reading each and every one of them.

To my beta Dragonfly336...You are the shit! I love you muchly and you make my story unsuck, cause you know me with my spelling errors...lol.

For those of you who are new around these parts, welcome first of all and I hope you enjoy the ride, but you can also follow me on Twitter marriedmyedward. We have some crazy conversations on there so be prepared and follow at your own risk. ****evil grin****

And on that note...I leave you with Chapter 5!

SM owns all things Twilight. Me, I just happen to own my very own Easy Button...but I think it's defective as my dishes still need to be done. Oh well. Lol.

Chapter 5 New Feelings

BPOV

Edward appears nervous as he looks at me.

"Um...well...my favorite color is blue. I love to take walks too. I have always lived in Forks. I'm also very happy that we met today because if we hadn't..." he leans in closer to me, "I wouldn't be able to do number five."

I lean in closer to him as well, "And what might that be?" I ask in a whisper.

We are so close I can feel his breath on my face and what a sweet feeling that is.

"I want to kiss you."

I can practically feel his lips on mine at this point and I can't take it anymore.

"So, what are you waiting for?" I whisper.

He presses his lips to mine in what has to be the sweetest kiss anybody has ever given me. No tongue, just your typical high school, chaste kiss. And it was amazing! The moment his lips were on mine, I could feel the electricity between us spark and flow from my lips all the way down to my toes.

After our lips are connected for a few seconds, Edward pulls away and looks me in the eye.

"Wow! Did you feel that? That was amazing!" Edward suddenly flushes this really cute pink color , gets a nervous look and gives me this panty dropping crooked smile, "Can we do that again?"

I giggle and without warning, I pull him down by his shirt and go in for the kill. When our lips meet, I feel that same spark of electricity that runs up and down my body as we kiss. It starts innocently enough, but turns heated pretty fast. Edward's lips against mine feel soft and warm and very, very lovely. I notice that I start to feel a bit light headed as our kiss grows into something more. I feel Edward's tongue against my bottom lip, asking permission to enter my mouth, so I gladly give him access.

_Oh holy mother! What is this boy doing to me? _The feeling of our tongues coming together as they wrestle around in each other's mouth...my God...there are no words. After a minute, one word finally came to mind...amazing.

After what felt like hours of kissing, we finally start to slow down a bit and pull back from each other slowly. My eyes were still closed as I was still reveling in the kiss we had just shared. I suddenly hear a giggle come from in front of me.

"Open your eyes, Bella," Edward whispers to me in my ear. I open them.

"That..erm...umm...well I...Wow!" is all I can get out without stumbling even more like a blithering idiot.

Edward chuckles.

"That's a very good way for describing our first kiss," he walks to the bed to sit. "I feel the same way."

I follow suit and sit down next to him and start to think about whether or not I really want to ask the question that I am pondering.

"How is it possible that within less than twenty-four hours I can _feel _such a strong 'connection' with someone so fast? Don't things like this take months to build?"

Edward looks me in the eye and breaths in and lets out a huge sigh.

"I don't understand it myself. I feel that same 'connection' as you do. That kiss, every time our lips moved against one another, I felt this spark of electricity that went from my lips all the way down to my toes. I have never felt that before. Ever."

I looked at him in total shock. Without me even explaining what I felt during our kiss, he explained everything that I was thinking and feeling to a tee. _OK...I am a bit freaked out right now_.

"Can I just say, you are totally wigging me out right now! You just described everything that I was feeling and thinking without me saying a word to you. That's got to mean something. Right?"

Edward was awe struck.

"Um...Maybe...I don't know," this is the moment I chose to really flip out. I stood up off the bed and start pacing wildly back and forth.

"This is so crazy! This shit doesn't happen in real life! Especially to me! Only in the movies does this shit happen!"

"Bella! Sweetness? I don't know what to-" I didn't let him finish his thought.

"Sweetness? Sweetness? Come on, Edward! Are ya fucking kidding me? It hasn't been twenty-four hours yet and you are already giving me a pet name? What the hell?

Edward was a little shaken by my reaction and throws his hands up in defense.

"OK OK! Maybe the pet name wasn't the best idea. I'm sorry. I was trying to calm you down. You are totally wigging out for no reason" he stands up and takes my hand as gently as possible and leads me back over to his bed. "We can figure this thing out. Please, just have a seat on the bed with me and we can chat. Get to know each other like we planned. Then maybe it won't seem so weird for us."

Edward gets quiet for a moment contemplating what to say next. He takes a deep breath, lets it out and looks me in the eyes.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that you are like me when it comes to relationships...uh...if that's what we are heading towards," he starts to get really nervous. " Anyway, my point is, this is as new to me as it is for you. You wouldn't be wigging out so bad if it wasn't the first time you have felt something like this. Am I right?"

All I could do was take a deep breath, let it out, and look him in the eyes.

"You're right. I have kissed a few boys before, but have never felt anything like...like...shit...I don't know what to call it. I guess connection is the best word for it," I took another deep breath and let it out. "Besides, if we are really having this 'do we want to have a relationship' conversation right now I have to know one thing."

"OK! What is it?" Edward asks.

"How do you feel about being seen in public with me?"

This time he is looking at me completely dumbfounded.

"How can you ask me a thing like that?" he puts a hand on my scarred cheek. "I really don't care what everybody else thinks," he leans in and kisses me chastely. "The first person to even look at you funny I will tell to go fuck off. How's that?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. At the same time, I could feel the tears brimming at my eyes and Edward takes both hands this time and wipes away the tears with his thumbs.

"I don't care what anybody says. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, scar included. It's a part of you so therefore it will need to be loved just as much as the rest of you," Edward pulls his hand away from my scar and places feather light kisses all the way down it. A few tears escape and he takes me into a long embrace.

"Thank you," I whisper as I can't get past the lump that has been building in my throat. "You are so sweet."

"It's my pleasure," Edward says as he kisses the top of my forehead. "Now...can I ask you some questions now? Because I would really like to get to know a little bit about yourself...uh...other than what you told me already of course," he laughs. _Oh how I love his laugh._

"Sure. Ask away," I tell him.

Edward smiles and looks like he is really thinking hard about what he wants to ask me. It was quite cute. Then he snaps his fingers.

"Ah ha! I've got it. What is your favorite movie?"

A normal person would have gladly answered with no issue. But, I am not a normal person. My favorite movie just happens to bring back memories of my mother and it hurt. I feel the tears building and I try to hide them by looking down to the floor, but Edward lifts up my chin so I had to look him in the eye.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I upset you. I thought that was the safest I could start with," he looks a little worried and asks his next question, "do you want to talk about it?"

That question catches me off guard. Edward is just being so sweet and tries to make me feel as welcome and comfortable as possible. Normally I would think that a person was being nosy if they asked me that question. Not Edward though. I have realized that he means everything he says. _Talk to him and you may feel better_. I feel myself start to give into him because I feel that I can trust him. I take a deep breath, let it out.

"Well, to answer your question, my favorite movie happens to be Ever After. My mom and I had a tradition at the end of the school year. I would come home from school and my mom and I would watch it and eat popcorn. It was our 'girl time' before I would go spend the summer with my dad," I feel the tears again and a few escape. "This year wasn't any different. I came home from school and my mom put the movie in. Halfway through the movie, I really wanted popcorn..." I felt the lump in my throat and I couldn't continue. I felt a hand on my back and he began rubbing small circles on my back trying to relax and comfort me. At the feel of Edward's gentle hand on my back and as I tried to get out what I wanted to say next, I just completely lost it.

"All I did was turn on a fucking light! That's all it took to change my life forever!" I say through a strangled sob. Edward takes me in his arms and I feel his hand on the back of my head as he cradles me rocking me back and forth.

"It's OK baby. I'm here for you, and no matter how long it takes, I will always let you know how special you are, how beautiful you are, and I will make it so you never speak horrible things about yourself," he continues to hold me and whisper sweet things to me until I finally calm myself down to where I can finally talk.

"You and your freaking pet names," I say with a giggle.

Edward laughs. "You mean, after all of what I said, the thing you catch is that I called you baby? You are something else Miss Bella Swan," he says with a head shake and that crooked smile of his and pulls me closer to him.

"You're not so bad yourself Mr. Edward Cullen," I pull away from him and look him in the eye, "Thank you for being so sweet to me. You are the only one, besides Alice, who really tried to speak to me all day. Everybody seems to keep their distance from me, not that I minded, but you guys just seem to look past the fact that I have this huge scar on the side of my face. It made me feel...normal."

"You are normal. You just look a little different is all. And you know what?"

"What?" I ask.

"Everybody who doesn't talk to you is missing out. Thank God for that because with my luck, you could have ran into Mike Newton and had this 'connection' with him instead of me," Edward laughed and took my hand in his. It just seemed to fit perfectly.

"Oh no. I don't know this Mike Newton guy but I'm pretty sure of this," I shift onto my knees and move in closer to him and whisper "I was only meant to have this connection with you."

And then we kiss.

**A/N ****le sigh** That is all I am going to say about that.

Don't forget to click on that little link at the bottom so you can leave me some luvins. Because we all know that reviews are like having sweet electricity filled kisses with Edward ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Hey all! Thank you to all of you who review. I just love reading all your reviews! They are always so awesome and give me all sorts of warm fuzzies. You guys rock! Thanks to all of you who have favorited/alerted this story. It's always a good feeling when I get one of those alerts too.

As always, big huge thank you goes out to my kick ass beta Dragonfly336 who without her, my story would just be filled with rubbish that you all wouldn't understand. Lol. And also a huge thank you to my readers...like I said, you all rock my socks. And with that I leave you with Chapter 6! Enjoy!

SM owns all things Twilight. Me, I just happen to own The Powerpuff Girls: The Complete Series on DVD. Yeah, so...I like the Powerpuff Girls. Wanna fight about it? Lol.

Chapter 6 Dreams

EPOV

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I say through my teeth, trying to contain my scream as it is pretty late and I don't want to wake anybody. I am having trouble sleeping. I look over at the clock. 12:30 AM. I rub my hands over my face and let myself fall back down to the pillow. I'm having a hard time trying to get my brain to shut the fuck up as it keeps screaming thoughts at me. Every single thought is about Bella. Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy thinking about her. It's just that it's late and I would _really_ like some sleep as I need to get up for school in the morning. I just can't seem to get her out of my head. I keep coming back to the kiss. I'm smiling like a goofball as I think about it. It was the most amazing kiss I have ever received.

I have officially been tossing and turning since 10:00pm. I keep going over everything that happened while she was here earlier today. Bella was shy when I first met her in Biology, then the whole thing with Rose happened. What a bitch! I can't believe that Emmett even dated her. Thank God he finally saw the light and after only dating her for a week and a half, kicked her to the curb. Let's just say that after Emmett did that, there was much rejoicing.

Then, when she was at my place, she seemed to open up and show me her playful side. I loved it. I loved getting to know her as well. I still can't believe how strong the connection was between us. It's so crazy. And this is why I am still up. _Gah! And that kiss! _I sigh.

_Come on brain. It's a school night. Can't I just get one moment of peaceful sleep? Please? _I can almost hear the whine in my voice as I'm thinking this. I sigh again as I lay in bed, looking at the ceiling. Eventually, sleep does take over and the dreams come.

_I'm sitting in a meadow. There are gorgeous flowers everywhere. They are a deep purple and there is a gentle breeze that is blowing and making the flowers dance. It's a beautiful sight. I feel the warm sun shining down on me and it feels wonderful. I suddenly feel a presence. I look to my left and find Bella sitting on a picnic blanket with me, looking as beautiful as ever. She lays down and looks up into the sky, watching the clouds as they dance across the sky. Bella looks at me, smiles and beckons me to her with her pointer finger. I give her my best crooked smile and start crawling over to her as slow as possible. When I reach her I can't help but gaze at her. She looks so gorgeous in the sunlight with her hair spread out all over the blanket._

"_You are so beautiful," I tell her. She giggles then playfully smacks me on my arm._

"_Stop it. You can't say that when I have this ugly scar."_

_I pull her up so that she is sitting and I place my hands on both sides of her face and just look at her. I notice that there is no scar on the side of her face where it should be. I smile at her and say, "What scar?"_

I wake up with a jolt and look at the clock. 1:30 AM.

"For the love of God! Seriously? Serenity now!" I groan and flop back down on the pillow and find myself, once again, staring up at the ceiling thinking about the dream I just had. I found it quite odd that I would dream about Bella without her scar. _I wonder why that is?_ After what seemed like forever, I feel my eyelids get heavy and finally let sleep take over.

_We are in my room. Bella has this look in her eye that would make the devil himself cower in the corner. I seem to know this look very well as I feel a smile appear. She walks up to me without saying a word, stands up on her tip toes, places her hand behind my neck, pulling me down to her and our lips meet. Her kiss sends an electric shock all through my body and I feel it, especially in places down below. I start to walk us towards my bed. When we get there, I lay her down and just look at her. Once again, I notice there is no scar._

"_So beautiful." I can barely get it out as Bella has me pretty breathless from that kiss we just shared. _

_Bella slowly runs her hands up and down my chest from underneath my shirt. Eventually she slowly begins to pull my shirt up over my head. She brings her hands back to my chest and slowly moves them down lower, lower, lower... _

Oh my God! Is she really?_...She grabs at the hardness in my pants and starts to rub me from the outside._

Yup! She is totally rubbing Edward Jr. Thank you God for bestowing this lovely minx into my life. I am forever in your debt. A-frickin'-men!

_She starts rubbing me a little bit faster and I am really enjoying this. A LOT! She stops and starts to unbutton my pants slowly. _

"_Oh, you are torturing me right now on purpose aren't you?" Bella just smiles. "And quiet too." I lean down and whisper into her ear, "I love a girl who tries to be quiet." Still nothing. Nothing but that minx like smile of hers. _Little devil.

_Next thing I know I'm naked and she still has most of her clothes on. I slowly take off her pants and leave a trail of wet kisses all the way down her left leg as I pull them down. _

Next, that sexy thong must go!

_I hook my thumbs into the waistband* of her thong and start to pull them down ever so slowly, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her right leg at the same time. Bella sits up after I get the thong off and I go in for a deep kiss. Our tongues meet in the middle and it is pure magic. As I'm kissing her, I reach back and start to unhook her bra. _Thank you Emmett for making me practice on your blow up doll. I will never admit this to you but I am forever grateful. _After a few seconds, the bra is laying on the floor with the rest of our clothes. I place myself over her without breaking our kiss. Bella lets out the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. She moans right into my ear. That moan went straight to my dick. _

"_Oh God, Edward. Fuck me please!" Bella whispers into my ear._

"_Oh baby. I love it when you talk dirty to me," and I slam myself balls deep into her pussy. I let out a moan that I'm sure the whole town of Forks could here._

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Sonofamotherfuckingbitch!" My alarm clock not only wakes me up, but it also scares the shit out of me. I slam the snooze button and lay back down on my pillow. After a few seconds of laying there, I start to notice something cold,wet, and slightly sticky in my pajama bottoms.

"Oh, no way! No fucking way! A wet dream? Seriously? What am I like fucking 5?" I sigh and get out of bed, grab a pair of jeans and my Disturbed t-shirt and head towards the bathroom. I get the water temperature just right and jump in. As I'm cleaning myself off, I start thinking about that dreams I had. Especially that last one. That was hot! I start to stoke my cock as I'm thinking about putting Edward Jr. in between her legs. I start to notice that tightening feeling in my stomach and I know I'm getting close. I start to stoke myself faster and I finish with Bella's name slipping past my lips.

I finish my shower and get myself dried off and dressed. I brush my teeth, put a little D.O for the B.O, and I'm ready to go. As I open the door and walk out, I run into Emmett, literally.

"Ouch! Uh dude! What the hell?" I scream at him. He just grins at me like the Cheshire Cat. "And what are we looking so sly for this morning?" I ask.

"You had quite the dream there this morning bro," he says. My eyes go so wide that I'm sure they are about to bug out of my head at any moment now. _I think I'm going to cry right now. This can NOT be happening._

"So, what exactly did you think you heard this morning coming from my room, Emmett?" I say, acting as nonchalant as possible. All he can do is give me that grin again and starts this evil laugh that is actually quite frightening. _Oh God! That moan I did in my dream! I must have really moaned that loud!_

"Oh Bella!" Emmett says in this high pitched girly voice.

_Oh. Shit. I'm dead._

"Emmett! I swear to fucking God that if you mention this to anybody, I will go up to Rosalie Hale and tell her that you made a mistake and you want to get back together with her because you are madly in love with her." _There...that should take care of that problem._

"OK! OK! I promise I won't say a word to anybody. God! Where's your sense of humor today dear bro of mine?" he says as he walks down the stairs.

As I am about to descend the stairs myself, I hear my phone ring from my bedroom. I run to my room and pick up my cell and notice its Bella. She had programmed her number into my phone before she left yesterday. Yeah, yesterday was a good day. But it looks like today might be starting out to be a good one as well. I answer the phone.

"Hey Edward. Um...I was kinda hoping that maybe you could pick me up today for school? My truck won't start." _God...she is so cute when she is nervous._

"Yeah, of course I can pick you up. I was about to grab some breakfast and then I'll be on my way. And by the way thank you for calling me."

Bella giggles.

"Why are you thanking me? I should be the one thanking you for coming out here to pick me up. So thank you by the way."

"You're welcome by the way. And I'm thanking you because if you didn't call me, I would have forgotten my cell phone at home," I say with a small laugh.

"Well, then you're welcome as well. I will see you in a bit then."

"Yes. I will be there in about 10 minutes, tops."

"OK. See ya then, bye and thanks again," Bella says.

"No problem and bye."

_Yup! Definitely going to be a good day. Thank you broken down truck. That is one more thing I'm forever in debt to._

I put an english muffin in the toaster, pour myself a cup of coffee in a travel mug, slap some peanut butter on the english muffin, and head out the door to pick up Bella for school.

I arrive at her place with plenty of time to get to school on time. I ring her doorbell and she answers the door. I know I have said it once already but I'm going to say it again..._God...she is beautiful._

"Hey," she says shyly.

"Hey," I say back.

"I'm just about ready. I'm just waiting for my english muffin to pop up."

_English muffin eh? Interesting. I wonder..._

"Funny, that's what I had on the way out here. And what does a girl like you put on their english muffin?" _If she says peanut butter I'm going to marry this girl tomorrow!_

She giggles. _God I love that giggle._

"Well, peanut butter of course. What else?"

_.God. I think I just busted a nut! Well, maybe I won't marry her tomorrow per say but I will marry this girl someday._

"Ah. It's set then. We are so getting married. We are soul mates, Bella. That's the only thing I ever put on my english muffins."

_Smooth, Edward. Nice way of letting her into your head now, douche bag!_

Bella does this belly laugh that just takes my breath away. Oh yeah, have I mentioned how much I love her laugh?

"Edward, I think you and I are going to get along just fine then. Now as for getting married, lets get through high school first and maybe a first date THEN we can chat about the whole marriage thing," She smiles and winks at me.

_And I thought girls were the only ones who were supposed to get weak in the knees when the boy they like winks at them. Whoever said that is a complete jackass and a liar. _

Just as quick as the smile came on Bella's face, it faded. I watch as her face suddenly turns this bright red color that I never seen on a human being before. I walk over to her and place my hand on her cheek.

"You are so cute when you blush," I say as I watch her turn even more red, if that was even possible. Then I hear her english muffin pop up. She steps away from me.

"Um...mmmmy...my english muffin..." she says and doesn't even finish her thought.

She plops some peanut butter on it and we are out the door to head for the school.

Once we get down the road a little ways, I giggle and peek at her from the corner of my eye.

"So...Do you want to tell me what the blushing was all about back there?" I ask with a smile that is better known to Alice as the "crooked smile."

Bella blushes again.

"Um...It's really embarrassing. You would probably laugh at me."

I smile again.

"I promise I won't laugh. Hell, I will even tell you something embarrassing that happened to me if it will make you feel better."

She giggles.

"No, you don't have to do that. But you promise you won't laugh when I tell you?"

I hold out my pinky finger towards her.

"I pinky swear."

Bella thinks for a second, smiles then grabs my pinky finger with hers. I love it when she touches me. I just love to feel that spark that flows through me every time. It's wonderful.

"OK. Deal," Bella says, "I may have had a dream about us last night."

Thank God I just parked the car at the school because I just about crapped myself when she says this.

"Really?" I promised I wouldn't laugh and I would never break the sacred pinky swear oath, but I never said I wouldn't pick on her a little bit, "so...what exactly were we doing in this dream of yours, Bella? Something dirty perhaps?" and I give an evil laugh.

She turns a deeper shade of red than before.

"No way? I'm right aren't I?" I ask totally shocked.

"That was one of the dreams I had," Bella says in this really cute mousy voice.

"One of the dreams? So...there was another?"

"Yes. The first one I had was of us having a picnic in this really beautiful meadow. The second one was of us...um...pretty much...um..."

"It's OK baby. You can tell me," I say through a laugh. She just turns red and lets out a sigh but still manages to smile.

"You and your damn nicknames, Cullen. I tell ya."

Have I mentioned how much I love it when she calls me Cullen? I laugh again.

"Now you're just stalling. Come on. What was the dream about?" I decided that I was going to tease her again and give her my best crooked smile. "It was pretty steamy wasn't it?" I mean come on what are the odds right? We may have shared one dream already but two? No it's just not possible.

Bella doesn't say a word. But the blushing that is going on tells me what I needed to know.

_. We totally did share the exact same two dreams last night!_

I'm rendered speechless.

"Edward? Edward, are you OK?"

Still nothing.

"Edward? You're really starting to scare me now."

"I'm sorry, Bella. But there is something that I need to tell you now," I say.

"OK. What is it?" I take a deep breath and let it out.

"I had those exact same dreams about us last night too."

Now Bella was rendered speechless.

**A/N **Hmmmm...interesting...so they both had the same dream about each other. Kinda creepy if you ask me. Lol. Don't forget to hit that little button down at the bottom of the page and show me some luvins peeps! As we all know that reviews are like having sex with Edward in our dreams...totally, totally amazing and want it done over, and over, and over again... ;)

* OK. I had an awesome moment with my beta at this part of the story that I just have to share. This is the conversation I had regarding this word...

Me: What is another word for the elastic part of somebody's underwear?

**Beta**: Oh God! That's a good question.

Few seconds go by.

**Beta:** the top of?

Me: lol. OK..The top of it is...

The next day I log into Twitter and find this message from my beta...

**Beta via Twitter**: WAISTBAND!

Me: LMAO! I knew there was another word for it other than "the top of."

So yes...just had to share that fun tidbit of info for ya. And for these moments it makes me love my Lori that much more. **hugs** **kisses**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** Hey all! As always thanks to those I couldn't thank personally for favoriting/alerting/rec'ing my story. You guys all rock my socks and I love each and every one of you. And an extra special thanks goes out to those who take the time to review. I keep saying this but your reviews are like a drug to me. I get such a high off of all of your reviews good or bad (so far all have been good) and it's so wonderful to know that people are really enjoying my story.

I also hope that all my fellow Americans had a lovely Labor Day weekend. Lord knows I did. ;) I had my first Jagerbomb and Blue Moon beer this weekend with the hubby. It was lovely.

Also...Thanks to my kick ass beta Dragonfly336 because without her my story would be a total cluster fuck.

Make sure you read the extra special A/N at the end of this story. It's totally epic! Well...at least to me it's epic! lol. With that I leave you with this...

SM owns all things Twilight. Me...I just happen to be the proud owner of the totally kick ass new Disturbed album called Asylum! If you don't own it yet...You must! Enjoy Chapter 7.

Chapter 7 Connections

**BPOV**

"I had those exact same dreams about us last night, too," Edward says to me.

I was rendered speechless. It must have been a while since I said something because Edward's voice pulled me back into reality.

"Um...now it's my turn to worry. Are you OK?"

"That's impos...No. No! No! No! There's no way we had the _exact _same dreams! It's just not humanly possible!"

"Well...I guess there is only one way to solve this mystery. Tell me about the first dream you had. Don't spare ANY details."

"OK. We're in a beautiful meadow, full of purple flowers and the sun was shining. There was a breeze making the flowers dance across the meadow. I was sitting up at first and then I noticed that you were there with me. I laid down on the blanket that we were on. It looked as though we were having a picnic. I beckoned you over with my finger. You made your way over to me slowly and you told me that I was beautiful..." I stop there because Edward's eyes are bugging so far out of his head that I'm worried they are going to pop out into his lap. I notice that all the color in his face just to fade as he turns white like he has just seen a ghost. Before I could continue on with the dream, Edward steps in.

"I told you that you're beautiful and then you smacked me playfully on the shoulder and asked me how I could think that with the scar on your face. I looked at your face where it should have been and it wasn't there. So I asked you 'What scar?' That's where it ended for me."

Now it was my turn to go completely white.

"Um...Yes. That's exactly what happened in mine, too. It shocked me so much when you said 'What scar?' that I woke right up. What do you suppose that could mean?"

Edward leans over the center console and puts his hand on the right side of my face, the one with the scar.

"That's an easy one. I don't care that you have a scar. You are still the most beautiful girl I have ever met." He leans in for a kiss.

_God! He is so sweet. Have I mentioned how much I love kissing this boy! No? Well, I do._

That's when I hear the bell ring.

"Well, I guess that means we better get going before we're late," he says and steps out of his car. I step out as well and walk with him to the school. Edward walks with me to my first class.

"I will see you in Biology then."

"See ya then," I said. It was awkward. _Did he want me to kiss him goodbye or were we just going to go our separate ways?_ Edward answered my silent question by placing a sweet, chaste kiss on my lips. He smiled that beautiful crooked smile at me and walked away. I sighed and floated into my first class.

The morning couldn't have gone by any slower if it tried. At least Alice made Math class fun. About halfway through Math, Alice passes me a note. I discretely open it so Mrs. Cope doesn't notice and read it.

_So...You rode in with my brother, did ya? _

I couldn't help but smile when I read this. So I wrote back.

_Yeah...What's it to you?... lol._

I see Alice's shoulders shake with laughter as she tries to hold it in. I'm beginning to think that she likes the idea of Edward and I together. _She is such a matchmaking pixie, I tell ya. _I see her drop the note on my desk again and I read it.

_You better tell me all the juicy details later. _

I look over to Alice and give her a smile and slight nod of my head. Just then, the bell rang.

_Finally! Time for lunch. I'm starving!_

I was starting to head towards the parking lot so I could eat in my truck when I remembered that I didn't drive.

_Well shit! Now what?_

I didn't eat lunch in the cafeteria yesterday and I was beginning to wonder if I would find anybody I knew that had lunch with me. I figured that I would take a chance and see who was there.

I walk into the cafeteria and there in all his beautiful glory, is Edward. I notice that he is sitting with Alice and a bigger guy with dark hair. Alice is sitting next to another guy with lighter hair. I take a breath and walk towards Edward. He turns around and smiles this huge, panty dropping smile at me.

_Dear God! Why does there have to be other people around right now? I have to try to keep my cool around him in public places with him smiling at me like that or I just might drop my panties right here in front of everybody._

"Hey there, beautiful!" Edward pulls me into a hug. "I didn't know that you had lunch at this time? I could've met up with you after your Math class."

_I could just melt into this guys arms. I love his hugs. Hell...I just love the idea of him touching me. Who am I kidding?_

I playfully smack him in the arm. "You and you're damn pet names." As much as I love to tease him about them, I think I'm secretly in love with each and every one he has given me.

"Oh! Bella, this is Emmett, my brother, and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and my best friend, and of course, you already know Alice."

"Well, hi there Bella. It's nice to finally meet the woman of my brother's dreams," Emmett says with a very creepy looking grin. It kind of reminds me of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. I look up at Edward and see him turn a shade of red that I didn't know was even possible, but at the same time, it was absolutely the most adorable thing I had ever seen. Edward chose to smack Emmett on the back of his head. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ow! What the hell dude?" Emmett exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You're asking _me _what the hell dude? I should be asking _you _that question, Emmett." Edward gives him the evil eye and it almost scares me.

"Don't mind those two. They are always like this," a smooth voice comes from next to Alice, "It's very nice to meet you Bella," he says while holding out his hand.

I smile and take his hand and shake it, "It's nice to meet you too, Jasper." I give Alice a _you-better-tell-me-all-the-juicy-details-later-about-this-man-of-yours_ look that makes her smile as I take a seat next to Edward.

Jasper and Emmett wanted to know what brought me here and so I told them my story of how I came to this area, without giving too much away. After telling my story, Emmett was the first to speak.

"Wow. I'm so sorry about your mom. I can't imagine what I would do if I didn't have my mom...Ouch! Dude! Stop kicking me, Edward, ya douche bag!"

"Well stop being rude and making her upset and I will stop kicking and/or smacking you."

"Hey, Edward really it's OK. I'm starting to find that it helps if I talk about my mom. Yeah I get sad, but talking about it really is helping me," I look over to Emmett, "thank you by the way. It means a lot." Jasper then spoke up.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother as well."

"Thank you, Jasper." I say.

"Can we please talk about a happier subject like say shopping?" Alice pipes up and makes everybody laugh, including me. I really start to feel like a part of their group which is very nice. They accept me even though I have this scar and I feel a bit more confident in my looks the more they make me realize that no matter what I look like, they would still want to be my friend. Or in Edward's case...more than friends.

We continue to talk about whatever and laugh at the funny things until the bell rings. Edward holds out his arm for me to take.

"May I walk you to your next class, meh lady?" he says in this cheesy but yet semi-sexy British accent.

"Why sure you can, meh dear," I reply back with a country twang. He smiles and we are off to Biology arm in arm.

Biology class is, well, it's Biology class...boring as hell. Having Edward next to me makes this class _that_ much more enjoyable. We hold hands under the table during the whole class. It's a good thing I'm right handed and he's left handed otherwise we would have had to break contact when we had to take notes. I wasn't willing to let go of him anytime soon.

_Wow! I literally have now known Edward for 24 hours and I'm already thinking I want to be with him? This is crazy!_

Edward starts running circles over my knuckles with his thumb and I just want to purr like a kitten.

_Umf! That feels so good._

The bell rang and I actually was kind of bummed about this. I didn't want to be away from Edward. I found myself wishing we had more classes together so that we could at least see each other more than just lunch and Biology. I sigh a little louder than I thought.

"What's wrong sweetness?"I giggle.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to be so loud. I'm just...just bummed that I have to leave you is all."

"Oh no. I'm not leaving you so quickly," he says with that panty dropping crooked smile of his.

_Seriously dude. You _need_ to stop doing that! _

I raise my eyebrows at him as to say "what chew talkin' bout Willis?" He just laughs at me as though he knows exactly what I was thinking.

"I'm going to walk you to your next class at least. So we can spend a little more time with each other." He takes my hand and we start heading to my next class.

We get there and he leans down to give me a kiss. As always it's very sweet and tender and I love every minute of it. We pull away from each other and he begins to speak.

"You can meet me at my car after your last class. I need to get going." He bends down for another quick kiss.

"OK. I'll see you there." He smiles and takes off.

The rest of the day went by as painfully slow as this morning. Actually, I think time finally found a way to go even slower than it was going this morning. I finally hear the last bell ring for the day and I make a beeline for the parking lot.

When I get there, I see Edward standing next to his shiny, silver Volvo in all his fabulous glory. I smile and walk up to him and he greets me with one of his amazingly wonderful hugs and I'm just putty in his hands.

_Have I mentioned how much I love this man's hugs?_

"So, how was your day?" he asks as he lets me out of our embrace.

"Long and boring. That is until I got to see you in lunch and Biology and time just suddenly realized that it was going way to slow and sped right up. That Father Time is one nasty bastard."

Edward just laughs, brings me over to the passenger side of his car and opens my door for me. I smile and jump in. He goes around to his side and the next thing I know we are driving back to my house. The car ride was quiet as we both were deep in thought. Well, I don't know about Edward but I was deep in thought at least. I'm trying to figure out what we have. Are we boyfriend/girlfriend? Just friends? I can't imagine that he wants to be just friends. Not with the way we kiss each other. If we are boyfriend/girlfriend, does he expect MORE out of our relationship like skipping all the bases and just sliding into home? That's what made me nervous. I'm still a virgin and I have NO experience in that department whatsoever. But the all important question is if he expects sex in our relationship, would I just give myself up that easily to a guy I barely have known for 24 hours? The thing that scared me the most was I think the answer was yes. Yes, I would give up my virginity to this god sitting next to me. He dazzles me in ways no other guy as ever made me feel before. Next thing I know, I'm crashing back to reality by a velvety voice.

"You're awfully quiet. Everything OK?" I realize that we are now in my driveway.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I was just doing some thinking is all. Would you like to come inside for a while?" My voice cracks a bit at the end. Edward chuckles.

"Sure. I would love too. And to be honest, I was hoping you would ask." He smiles and winks at me.

I suddenly had this vision of me getting out of the car and just dropping my pants but quickly recovered from my thoughts.

I smile back and jump out of the car.

We get inside and I tell him that he can have a seat at the kitchen table and ask if he wants anything to eat.

"Sure. I'll have whatever you are having."

"How about some english muffins with peanut butter on them?" I ask with a smile and a wink.

He smiles shyly.

"Sounds perfect, Bella." _Oh my!_ Hearing my name roll off his tongue just made the flood gates between my legs burst. Yeah...may need to change the underwear the next time I go up stairs.

I make up our english muffins with peanut butter and set one set in front of him and I got the other. We sat in silence as we ate our after school snack, glancing and smiling at each other every once in a while. Once I was done, I cleaned myself off of all peanut butter I could find and looked at Edward.

"Can I ask you a question?" I say. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Of course. What is it?" I take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I want to know how you feel about...well...about...us?" I ask gesturing between the two of us.

Edward stops in mid chew for a second. Then he starts chewing again, swallows, and wipes off his mouth with the napkin I had given him.

"Well, I'm really enjoying your company if that's what you're wondering. I would love to spend as much time with you as humanly possible." he gets up, sits down in the chair closest to me and grabs my hand, "This connection I feel for you, I know that I can't stay away from you. It's that strong."

I breathe out the breath that I didn't even realize I was holding.

"Well that makes me feel a lot better. I would love to spend as much time as humanly possible together, as well. I know I won't be able to stay away from you, either. It would just be too hard for me. So why torture myself?" I put my other hand on his cheek and he leans into it closing his eyes, "I want to give into this connection I'm having with you."

Edward's eyes open and bulge out of his head. I almost swear he trembles a little bit, but I'm not sure.

"Um...can I ask you a question then?" He asks in a nervous voice.

"Of course. You can ask me anything."

"When you say 'give into this connection' what do you mean by that exactly?"

"What I mean is I want to get to know more about you, spend as much time as possible with each other, and when the time is right...maybe...maybe...other things too."

"Like sex?"

Now I'm the one who is starting to tremble. He lets go of my hand and puts both of his hands on my face.

"It's OK sweetheart. There's no need to be nervous. I'm glad we are airing things out. I will be happy to let you know that I'm just as nervous, and maybe even a bit scared of having this conversation with you. But at least it's with you. I wouldn't want it to be any other way." He leans in and licks the corner of my mouth then kisses me very sweetly. I giggle.

"Um...what was the licking for?"

He laughs shyly.

"Sorry...you had peanut butter in the corner of your mouth that you missed and it was just begging to be licked off. Plus, I wanted to break the ice a little bit after that conversation we just had." We both laughed and I continue on with our conversation.

"OK...I should at least warn you, I'm probably going to be the most terrible person to...do it with anyway as I have no experience in that department."

"So...you're a virgin then?" He almost sounds relieved but I didn't want to get my hopes up too much.

"Yes. I'm a virgin." Edward lets out a huge sigh of...relief maybe?

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. I really don't have too much experience in that department either. We're in the same boat. I'm a virgin too. Besides, even if I wasn't, my mother brought me up to never pressure a girl into doing something they aren't ready for. So you have no worries."

Well, there ya have it. I guess I got my answer to all my questions. He isn't going to pressure me into doing anything I don't want to do. Lord knows I probably would give in to him if he was expecting it, but knowing that it's not expected just makes me feel that much better. I smile at him and move to sit on his lap so I can give him a proper hug.

"Thank you," I say to him as I wrap my arms around his neck.

Edward chuckles. "For what?"

"For being you." I lean in for a quick kiss.

"Hey. You don't need to thank me. It's only the right thing to do after all. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I forced you into doing something you thought you were ready for but found out later that it was the worst mistake of your life. It would just eat me alive because that wasn't the way I was raised. If I'm meant to be your first and you mine, I want it to come naturally anyway. I was always told by my mother that you will know when you have found somebody special because you will feel it in your heart..." he just stops in the middle of what he was saying and looks into my eyes. After what feels like ages of silence, he smiles and puts his hand on my cheek. I also notice a slight wetness in his eyes as he whispers to me, "I think she was right."

**A/N ** Aww...I got the warm fuzzies just writing this chapter. It's so sweet. **le sigh** What can I say...I love my Edward more and more every time I write. Which brings me to my next thing.

Edward needs a nickname cause I can't seem to come up with an original enough name for him so I'm seeking your help. The person that can come up with the best nickname for Edward in this story will get a bit part in the next update. (Yeah sorry...it's the best I could come up with...lol) So put your thinking caps on peeps and make sure you follow me on Twitter marriedmyedward or give me your idea in your review. And speaking of reviews, hitting that review button is like having Edward being all lovey dovey with you. So hit that button darlings!

I have one more great announcement to share with ya all! I was just informed the other day by one of my dear friends and fellow readers toni0204 that she nominated me for a couple of Fandom People Awards. So go vote here http:/www(dot)twificpimps(dot)com/fandompplawards/nominations/ if you would like to see me or any of your favorite peeps to win in any of the categories. There are some really cool ones to nom people for so go nominate people you would like to see win. You have until October 4, 2010 to do so. I really don't expect to win but to be nominated just gives me the warm fuzzies all over. So thanks Toni for making my day. Like I told you earlier (and always tell you) YOU ROCK MY SOCKS LADY! xoxo.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** So...it's official...This Edward now has a nickname. We shall call him...Tim? LMAO! j/k. His nickname is going to be Awward. Why Awward you ask? Well...it's because when you read something he says you find yourself going awwww after...or at least I know I do. lol. Yeah I know cheesy but hey, it's fun. So thanks to Julie (aka _Sra_Julia) for helping me come up with this name and I do hope you enjoy your bit part in this story.

Also a big huge thanks goes out to all you peeps who review/favorite/alert this story. You all rock my socks what can I say.

Another big thanks goes out to my bestest beta who has mad skillz Dragonfly336 because without her, well this story just wouldn't make any sense whatsoever...lol. So with that, I leave you with this...

SM owns all things Twilight. Me...I just happen to own all the Nightmare on Elm Street series on DVD! Yeah, I'm so cool...lol.

Chapter 8 Meeting the Dad aka: Chief of Police & First Dates

**EPOV**

"Hey. You don't need to thank me. It's only the right thing to do after all. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I forced you into doing something you thought you were ready for but found out later that it was the worst mistake of your life. It would just eat me alive because that wasn't the way I was raised. If I'm meant to be your first and you mine, I want it to come naturally anyway. I was always told by my mother that you will know when you have found somebody special because you will feel it in your heart..." I stop in the middle of what I was saying because I suddenly had a revelation...my mom was right! I think I may have found that "special" someone in Bella. After what feels like ages of silence, I smile at Bella and put my hand on her cheek. I suddenly felt the tears pooling in my eyes and I whisper, "I think she was right."

Bella leans into my hand and as she closes her eyes, I see a single tear fall down her cheek. I wipe it away with my thumb and I can't help but look at her. After a few seconds of us just looking at each other, she speaks.

"How is it that somebody as wonderful and handsome as you, can make somebody like me feel so beautiful and special, despite everything?"

"That's because I don't care what's on the outside. I think you are beautiful inside and out. I know what you are referring to, and I would rather you not talk about it anymore. You aren't going to make me change my mind about how I feel, anytime soon."

With that being said, we agreed that we would no longer mention anything about the scar.

A few hours later, Bella's father walks through the door. I was a bit nervous, since this was my first official time that I would be meeting Chief Swan. I suddenly had this vision of him pulling out his gun and threatening me with it because I wanted to date his daughter. _Yup...I have one sick imagination. What can I say?_ Bella walks over to give her dad a hug.

"Hey Dad. How was your day?"

"Hey Bells. Ya know, same 'ol same 'ol. Um...I see you have company," he says as he looks over at me.

"Hi, sir. I'm Edward Cullen...um...I'm sort of...um...interested in dating your daughter?" I squeak out that last part like I was a 12 year old going through puberty.

I see Chief Swan reach for his gun.

_I KNEW IT! SHIT! HE'S GUNNA KILL ME! _I cover my head with my arms and cower down.

"OH MY GOD! SirI'! Please don't shoot!"

"Whoa kid! Chill out! I'm not going to shoot you," Chief Swan says while laughing. "I guess if I were trying to date the police chief's daughter, I would be a little jumpy too," he laughs again. "I don't need to do a background check on you, now do I? That's not why you are so jumpy, is it? You have something to hide?" he gives me the side eyes.

"Daddy," Bella says with a whine, "leave Edward alone before you totally scare him away."

"To answer your question, sir, no. I don't have anything to hide. I just am a little nervous, and, the fact that you are a cop is a little intimidating," I say.

"You have nothing to fear kid. I will let you live...for now," Chief Swan says to me with a smile and walks out of the room.

I breathe a sigh of relief and look over at Bella, who looks mortified.

"I'm so sorry about my father, Edward. I guess you can say that he's your typical father/cop who is very protective of his daughter."

"Well," I say to her as I walk over and put my arms around her waist, "can you blame him? I mean, if I had a daughter that was as beautiful as you, I'd be just as protective of her."

"You, Cullen, have got to be the cutest, sweetest guy I know. You know what?" she asks.

"What?"

"I think for being so cute and sweet, you deserve a kiss, what do you think?"

I answer her question by bending down and giving her a sweet kiss on the lips, which turns into a full on make out session in the middle of the kitchen. After a few minutes, I hear somebody clear their throat.

"Don't make me get the hose out kid."

_Shit. I'm dead._

"Oh...hey Daddy," Bella says shyly. I'm wishing the ground would just open up and swallow me whole. Chief Swan makes what looks like the peace sign, then points at his eyes then points to me, and does this a couple of times.

"I'm keeping my eye on you," he says as he walks out the front door, but then stops, "Oh, I just received a call from the station. I need to go back in for a little while, so you are on your own for dinner tonight."

"OK Dad. No problem. Do you want me to leave anything in the fridge for you?"

"No. I'll just get something later on my way home," he hugs Bella then does the peace-sign-point again to me, and walks out the door. I shudder.

"OK...your dad totally just freaked me out. Enough to stay 5 feet away from you when he is around, so that he doesn't kill me," I say as I walk over to her and give her a hug. Bella just giggles.

"I noticed. Do you need to go back home to change your undershorts, by chance?"

"Cute...and no," I say with a laugh. Just then, my stomach decides to make itself known.

"Oh, somebody is hungry. Should I make something?" Bella asks me while trying to keep in a giggle, because the noise my stomach made was _really _loud. I could feel my face heat up a bit.

"Um...no. How bout I take you out for dinner? You can consider it our first official date," I say with a smile.Bella smiles back.

"That sounds excellent. Where would you like to go?"

"Oh, you leave that to me," I say with a wink, already knowing exactly where I'm going to take her.

_Wow! Our first date! Doesn't seem possible that we are doing this already._

We head out the door and jump into my car. I drive into Port Angeles and pull over into the parking lot of my favorite Italian restaurant, Bella Italiana. Bella reads the sign above the door and I see a huge smile spread across her beautiful face. She shakes her head.

"Have I ever mentioned how cute and sweet you are?"

"You may have mentioned it once earlier today," I say with my best crooked smile. I hold the door open for her as she walks in and again I see a smile, which makes me smile. We get inside and the hostess greets us.

"Welcome to Bella Italiana. Just the two of you today?"

"Yes," we say in unison. The hostess giggles.

"Well, OK then," she says while she grabs a couple of menus, "right this way." She leads us to a secluded corner, way in the back of the restaurant. She sets down our menus and says, "Your waitress will be right with you to take your drink order."

"Thank you," we both say in unison once again. This time we both couldn't help but giggle. The hostess just smiles and walks away. I pull out Bella's chair so she could sit down. She smiles once again.

"I'm impressed, Mr. Cullen." I'm just loving that she is adding "Mr." to "Cullen" now. It might be turning me on a bit more than normal.

"What can I say? My mom taught me how to treat a lady."

"I can see that. Thank you," she says as I push her in. I walk around the table to my spot and we both pick up our menus.

"So...what's good here?" Bella asks me from behind her menu.

"Well...their butternut squash ravioli is one of my favorites..." I tell her as I shut my menu, "and that's what I'm going to order," I say.

"Sounds great," she says and shuts her menu, "I think I'll have the same thing. It sounds wonderful."

"You won't be disappointed, I promise."

Just then, our waitress comes to take our order.

"Hi there. My name is Julie and I will be serving you this evening. What can I get you guys to drink?"

"I'll have an iced tea with lemon please," Bella says.

"I'll have the same please." _I love iced tea_.

"Great! Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes we are," Bella says, "I would like the butternut squash ravioli please."

"And I will have the same," I say as I smile at Bella.

"Great! I'll get your orders right in and bring out your drinks in a bit," Julie says and leaves to get us our iced teas.

"Wow! I can't wait until the food gets here. I didn't realize how hungry I was till now," Bella says while holding her stomach.

"I would say the same but you already knew how hungry I am via the rumblely in the tumblely from earlier." She giggles at what I just said.

"I'll say it again, you are so freakin' cute," Bella tells me as she grabs my hand. I look at my hand in hers and I know that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world right now, other than being with Bella, in this moment. We just gaze at each other until Julie comes with our drinks.

"So...how long have you guys been dating for?" Julie asks us. We look at her like she has three heads, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so forward, but you guys just look so in love and I couldn't help but ask."

"Um...well..." I stutter as I look at Bella.

"We've only just started dating. This is our first date actually," Bella says.

"Wow! I would have totally guessed that you guys have been dating at least a year by the way you were looking at each other."

_I'm sorry...did she say "love" earlier?_

Neither Bella or I say anything.

"Right...well...I'm going to go check and see how things are coming on your order," Julie says and is gone in a flash.

"So...somebody that just met us thinks we have been in a relationship for a year now?" I laugh and continue, "How does that happen?"

"I'm not sure. But I think she means well," Bella says and smiles, "I don't know if what we have is 'love' per se, but I do know that I really enjoy spending time with you. A lot," I smile.

"Me too."

We have a nice conversation and about five minutes later, Julie returns with our food.

"I'm really sorry for jumping to conclusions earlier," Julie says while putting down our plates. _That smells awesome!_

"No, it's fine. I probably would have thought the same thing if I were you. So really, no need for apologies hun," Bella says in her sweet voice.

"I'm glad I didn't offend you. Well...enjoy your meals." And like that, Julie was gone again.

We ate in silence since we were both devouring our dinner, that was mighty tasty, if I do say so myself. After we finish, Bella wipes her mouth with her napkin and looks up at me.

"Thanks for suggesting the ravioli. That was delish!" I couldn't help but laugh at the word she used.

"I guess I'd have to agree. That _was_ very delish." Now we are both laughing. Julie comes around with our check and I pay for it and leave her a good tip.

"You don't have to pay for mine, Edward. I can pay for my own," Bella says while digging through her purse.

"Don't be silly. It's our first date. Of course I'm going to treat you. Again, my mom taught me right."

She just smiles and puts her head down.

"Well, thank you very much for dinner."

"You're welcome."

We start to walk out of the restaurant and Julie sees us leaving.

"Thank you very much and please come again," she says with a smile.

"You're welcome and I'm sure we will," Bella says and smiles back.

We get into my car and I drive her back home. When we arrive, Chief Swan is still not back yet.

"Well...it's getting pretty late. I should probably head back to my house. My parents are probably wondering where the hell I am," I say. Funny thing is, I find myself wishing that I didn't have to leave her. I hated being away from her.

"Yeah, I should get inside. Thanks again for tonight, Edward. You would've made your mom proud tonight for sure," she says to me as she leans in for a kiss. It starts off innocently enough, but eventually escalates to something more. The next thing I know, our tongues are fighting for dominance and my hands are moving up and down her back. Bella's hands are in my hair, gripping and pulling me closer to her. After what seems like hours, I finally break away before I start doing something really stupid, like start thinking with the wrong head.

"I will see you tomorrow then?" I ask.

"Same bat time. Same bat channel," Bella says through a giggle.

"Great. Then I will see you in the morning to pick you up."

"OK. Goodnight, Edward," she leans in for a quick kiss.

"Goodnight, Bella," I say breathlessly and go in for another kiss. She gets out of the car and I watch to make sure she gets in the house OK. I leave as soon as she gets in the house. When I get home, my mom greets me at the door.

"Hey honey. I've been wondering where you've been. Emmett said that you took Bella home." I can't help the smile that goes across my face.

"Mom," I say.

"Yes dear?" She almost looks worried.

"You were right," I tell her. She looks at me really confused now.

"About what?"

"About knowing when you have found that special someone. I think I may have found it in Bella."

**A/N** Insert the awww's where needed...lol. Don't forget to hit that little button at the bottom of the page that says "review" because we all know that reviews are like having a plate of butternut squash ravioli with Edward.

Also...there is still time to vote for your favorite person/author/whatever in the Fandom People Awards

so go vote here http:/www(dot)twificpimps(dot)com/fandompplawards/nominations/ if you would like to see me or any of your favorite peeps to win in any of the categories. You have until October 4 to make your selections.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N ** Big thanks goes out to all of you who rec/favorite/alert/review this story. I can't get enough of all of your kind words. It's hard t believe that this story already has...uh...68 reviews (and yes...I just had to look this up...lol) and counting. That's so awesome and I thank each and every one of you.

As always...Thanks to my spectacular beta Dragonfly336 for her ninja beta skills! What can I say...she rocks. Plan and simple. ;)

Well...onward to Chapter 9 then!

SM owns all things Twilight. I happen to own a butt load of Disney flicks that my daughter will love watching just as much as her mommy does...lol.

Chapter 9 The Dance

**BPOV**

"_Give me back that filet o fish gimme that fish (oh) give me back that filet o fish gimme that fish..."_

I run for my phone knowing that it's Alice calling me. What? Don't judge me for my taste in ringtones. It's catchy and I only hear the jingle during the lent season.

"Hello."

"Hey girly! Are ya lookin' forward to the homecoming dance tomorrow night? I know I am."

It's been a month since I came to Forks. I've become very close with Alice and the whole Cullen clan, especially Edward. The homecoming dance will mark one month since we have officially been a couple. All I can say is that that boy has me head-over-heels in love with him. But, I still haven't told him yet. I'm too afraid that he won't feel the same and will run for the hills, screaming the whole way. I like to think that Edward is different from other high school boys, because no other boy has ever treated me the way he does. When I'm with him, he makes me feel like a princess and makes me forget about everything that has happened to me. It's a wonderful feeling.

"Bella? Did I lose you?" Alice's voice brings me back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry, Alice. Yes, I'm very excited...maybe a little nervous about it, though."

"Now, Bella. There is no reason to be nervous. It's just Edward. He isn't going to bite you...unless you ask nicely. Then he might," she says through a stream of giggles. I can't help but join in and blush a bit.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you Alice?"

"Absolutely nothing, because you love me so. Oh, before I forget! I'll be coming over at five o'clock so we can get prettied up and make Cinderella jealous of how beautiful we are," she says. I can almost hear her bouncing up and down over the phone.

"That sounds great," I say, not feeling as excited as Alice is at this point.

"Good. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper will meet us at your place around seven."

"I can't wait," I say with a bit more excitement but still feeling butterflies.

"I know right? It's going to be epic! I'll see you tomorrow at five then! Squee!"

"OK. I'll see you later," I say with a giggle and hang up.

'_Wow. Where has the week gone?__' _I think to myself, still feeling the butterflies. Not only am I nervous over the fact that it's a dance we're going to, as I'm no Jennifer Grey in Dirty Dancing, but I'm also nervous that Edward might think that tomorrow night should be 'The Night.' I know that he told me when we first started dating that he wasn't going to force me to do anything. I'm just afraid he'll feel differently being that it's the night that marks our one month mark and all.

I get myself showered and do my nightly routine and jump into bed. I can't fall asleep right away because the butterflies are keeping me awake. I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling for what feels like hours. I then decide to try and count sheep. I get all the way to 160 before I finally fall asleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Oh for the love of God! Really? It was a good dream," I say with a whine and slam on the snooze button. That means that it's nine o'clock. During the night, I had a dream that Edward and I were partners on Dancing with the Stars. I think he was a famous actor or something and I was the person teaching him how to dance. Funny...I know. But it was the finale and it was us against one other couple. We did a tango number that made me want to rip his clothes off in front of the entire audience and do him right where we stood, by the time we were through with our number. It was hot! Lord knows if we won though because I was rudely interrupted by my alarm clock. I needed to make sure I was up today because I told Charlie that I would do some grocery shopping.

I get dressed and brushed my teeth. By the time I jump in my truck, it's going on ten o'clock. It's a good time to go to the grocery store because there aren't too many people here yet. I grab a cart and start throwing in random things we need. After an hour of wandering the store, I pay, load up the back of my truck and back home I go.

By the time I get home it's noon. I notice that as the day gets closer to the fun starting, the more I want to throw up from my nerves. To try and take my mind off of the butterflies, I do some vacuuming, the dishes, and random tidying up. By the time that is all done, you could eat off the floors. I still have an hour and a half to kill. I turn on the TV and watch some random reality show marathon about some family named the Duggers who had 19 kids and apparently counting. _You gotta be crazy to want that many kids and then add another? That girl just needs to say no! _I got so sucked into the show that the next thing I know I hear a door open and my father and Alice are walking through the door.

"Hey Bells. Look who I found outside," my father says.

"Hey, Bella. Are ya ready for the big makeover?" she says with a little squeak to her voice. The excitement is just dripping from her. It makes me smile to see how happy she is at this moment.

"Yes. I'm still a little nervous though. But now that you are actually here, I think I'll be OK."

"Great! Let's get you looking pretty, woman!" Alice says as she drags me up the stairs. I hear my father chuckle and say 'Girls.' I can almost see him shaking his head while saying this.

Alice brought over a really gorgeous dress that will definitely make me feel, maybe even look, like Cinderella. It's a purple floor length dress that has a silky look to it, with sparkly straps that go around my neck. She also brought these really cute black heels that will add a good three inches to my height. This is good because Edward is at least seven inches taller than me.

Alice decides that I need curls in my hair. She puts half of it up and the rest hangs loosely down my back. After I am dressed and my hair is done, she starts on my makeup. By the time I'm done, I feel beautiful for the first time since my accident. I could feel the tears pooling.

"Bella. Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Alice asks me while dressing herself in this strapless red number that looks amazing on her. "It's a good thing I used waterproof mascara or you would be getting the raccoon eyes going on."

I can't help but giggle.

"Thank you so much, Alice. You've made me feel and look like Cinderella for sure."

"Wait 'til Edward sees you. He won't be able to keep his hands off you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I say low enough where Alice almost couldn't hear me.

"Honey, you know I'm only kidding. Edward will be a perfect gentleman. If he isn't, he will have me to deal with." I find myself giggling again.

I hear somebody knocking on the door.

"It's show time," Alice says in a sing song voice. All I can do is take a deep breath, let it out, and walk out the bathroom door to head down stairs. My dad is letting Edward, Emmett, and Jasper in as we come down the stairs.

"Hey boys. Lookin' snazzy," Charlie says with a click of his tongue and a gun pointing thing with his hands. _Oh God dad! Please stop. You're embarrassing yourself. _

"Thank Y..." I hear Edward say, then stop mid sentence. He is looking in my direction. You could hear a pin drop because it was so quiet all of a sudden. Jasper was speechless as he saw Alice come towards him. I saw him swallow pretty hard. I look back over to Edward and I notice a smile that goes from ear to ear as I walk towards him.

"Hey," he says nervously. I find this quite cute that he seems to be at a loss for words.

"Hey."

"Um...wow. You look...amazing."

I smile.

"Thank you, Edward. You look pretty amazing yourself."

"Thanks. Oh before I forget..." He hands me a box with a Cymbidium Orchid wrist corsage in it, "this is for you."

"Oh, Edward. It's lovely, but isn't a corsage more for a prom than a homecoming dance?"

He just laughs.

"I really wanted to get you flowers tonight. I thought this was perfect. It reminded me of how beautiful you are." He takes out the single flower and places it around my wrist with a shaky hand. I breathe a sigh of relief that I'm not the only one who seems to be on the nervous side tonight.

After my father took a few pictures of us, we started to head out the door. We didn't get far though.

"You lot over there..." my father starts pointing to Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, "you all have fun and all that stuff. You two..." now he is pointing to Edward and me, "you kids have fun and_ be safe._" _Oh god! He did _not_ just go there. _I look at Edward and he suddenly doesn't look too well. He is sweating profusely, not sure how to take what my father just told him, I'm sure.

"No problem, Sir. I plan on bringing her back in one piece," he says while pulling me into a sideways hug. Then my father makes himself _real_ clear.

"Other things better be in one piece when she comes back as well."

"OK! Thank you, Daddy. We will stay safe, have fun, all that jazz. Now, we need to get going before we're late." I take Edward by the hand and drag him out the door. Everybody else follows. Emmett jumps in the driver's seat and Jasper sits in the front. Alice sits in the back with Edward and me.

Once we get down the road a little ways, Edward takes my hand and leans over to whisper in my ear.

"What your father was referring to...he thinks we're going too..." Edward starts to trail off.

"Yes...he thinks we are going too...ya know...have sex," I whisper back.

"That's what I was afraid of," he says with panic in his voice. After a few minutes of silence, he leans over whispers, "You know I'm not expecting that tonight right?" I can't hide the happiness I'm feeling at this moment.

"Really?"

"Really really. I meant what I told you in the beginning. I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to. When the time is right, then that's when it will happen." At those words, I almost burst out right then and said I love him. Luckily, I stopped myself just in time. Even if we weren't whispering to each other, I don't think it would matter because Alice was too busy chatting up the other two to even pay attention to what we were talking about.

We arrive at the school and go into the gym. It looks amazing. You wouldn't even know that we all play basketball and volleyball in this same space. There are purple, silver, and white streamers everywhere along with matching balloons. Everybody is gathered on the dance floor, dancing up a storm to the thumping music that was coming from the speakers where the DJ is set up. Edward and I head for the punch bowl and he pours us both some, handing me one.

"Thank you," I say and take a sip. _Wow. It's really good._

"You're welcome."

Edward leads me over to where Alice, Jasper, and Emmett are seated. Emmett decided that he was going stag to the dance. He figured that he would just find somebody here that was in need of a dance or two. After sitting for a few minutes, Alice drags me onto the dance floor. The song eventually ends and by the time the second song comes on, I feel arms snake around my hips. I lean back into him and put my right hand behind his head. We aren't quite grinding on each other, because the school doesn't allow it, but we are enjoying the closeness of each other.

"God. If I'd known how much fun dancing with you could be, I would've asked you to dance sooner," Edward whispers into my ear. The warmth of his breath and just the idea that he is that close to me, drives me crazy. In a good way, of course. I just love it when he whispers in my ear like that. If I were a guy right now, I would be sprouting the biggest woody in history. All I can do is moan an answer to him. I feel him start to nibble on my ear a bit. Then he proceeds to move all my hair to one side and starts kissing the exposed side of my neck.

_Gosh, if he keeps this up__,__the__moment we are both waiting for is going to happen in front of the whole school._

Just as though he is reading my mind, he stops then spins me around so that I'm facing him. He gives me a sweet kiss on the lips. I could feel myself floating. The song ends after our kiss.

"I'll be right back," Edward says.

"OK. I'll be right where we were before."

"I won't be long, I promise," he tells me. He leans in for a quick kiss, then takes off. I make my way to Emmett, who is still sitting alone.

"Hey there, Bella. Having a good time yet?" Emmett asks.

"Yes. I'm having a great time, actually. What about you? Any girls in need of a dance yet?"

"I'm having fun, but no, no damsels waiting to be swept off their feet by the Em-ster yet." I laugh and pat him on the arm.

"It's OK, Emmett. Your damsel is out here somewhere just waiting."

Just then, Edward comes back. Alice and Jasper join us not much longer after Edward. We were all sitting around chatting when a very familiar song starts to play. It's Eclipse (I'm All Yours) by the group Metric. I see Edward get up from where he is sitting.

"Will you dance with me?" he asks me holding out his hand.

"I would love to," I say putting my hand in his as he leads me out to the dance floor. He places his one hand around my lower back and holds my other hand in his. We are swaying back and forth to the music and it feels wonderful. I lean my head on his shoulder and hear him sing the lyrics as the chorus starts.

_Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid  
And you're all mine, say what they may  
And all your love I'll take to the grave  
And all my life starts now  
_

I take this moment to wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my hips. He continues to sing to me.

_Tear me down they can't take you out of my thoughts  
Under every scar there's a battle I've lost  
Will they stop when they see us again?  
I can't stop now I know who I am _

__

I'm starting to feel the onset of tears. Nobody has ever done anything so sweet for me. I know I'm falling even harder for Edward, if that's even possible. While he was singing, I notice that he has a beautiful voice, but also I hear his voice crack here and there. I just chalk it up to the fact that he is singing softly so that I'm the only one that can hear him. Then I feel him lean his cheek against mine.

_Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid  
And you're all mine, say what they may  
And all your love I'll take to the grave  
And all my life starts _

_I'm all yours, I'm not afraid  
And you're all mine, say what they may  
And all your love I'll take to a grave  
And all my life starts starts now _

By the time the song ends, we are still standing there cheek to cheek just swaying to our own music now. After a few minutes, Edward lifts up his head and puts my face in both hands and takes a deep breath. He lets it out and whispers to me the 3 most beautiful words I thought I would never hear from anybody.

"I love you."

**A/N **OMG! I think this has become my favorite chapter yet! Hope you guys loved it. There's only one way to let me know what you think. Give me some luvins in the form of clicking on that link below and reviewing. Cause as we all know, reviews are like being asked to dance by Edward. **le sigh**

I'm also going to have some links up of the dresses both Alice and Bella wore along with the shoes. I'm just not sure where yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **Thanks as always to those of you who review/favorite/alert this story. It means the world to me. I'm floating on cloud nine at the moment because my hubby finally sat down and read this story the other day and really liked it. Yes, he picks on me horrible for being a Twork (Twilight dork as he likes to call me lol) but loves me enough that he would read my story and actually liked it too. Yay!

Also...I have entered myself into the SuperHeroes Vs. Villains contest. So go vote for who is your favorite or see if maybe you have what it takes to enter the contest yourself. You can find all the info herehttp:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2577298/

And as always...A huge shout out goes to meh beta Dragonfly336 who totally kicks ass and literally tells me where all my puncuation must go...lol. Otherwise, this story would just be one huge run on sentence and we can't have that ya know...lol. Well, hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's chapter 9 only in EPOV! So enjoy!

Chapter 10 The Dance: Take Two

**EPOV**

I'm standing in the flower shop with my mom because I know I want to get Bella flowers for tonight, but I just don't know where to start. Not only is it the homecoming dance, but it also happens to be one month since we made it official. All I have to say is that Bella moving to Forks is the best thing that has happened to me, ever! I knew the first week we started dating that I was in love with her. I just thought it was way too soon to tell her that. So, I kept it to myself. There have been times, though, when I have wanted to say it so bad, but stopped myself. I'm just afraid that she isn't going to feel the same way. I can't imagine the pain I would endure, if she just flat-out laughed in my face and walked away from me. No, I would rather keep that shit to myself and save myself the embarrassment.

"How about these, sweetheart?" my mom says holding up a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"No. That's almost too cliché. I want something different and something that's going to look beautiful on her."

"Oh! So you want to do something more like a corsage then?" I knew my mom would point me in the right direction.

"Yeah. I guess I do."

We wander over to a fridge that has some really pretty corsages in them. That's when the florist comes over.

"Can I help you find anything specific?" I notice that his name is Bob. _Bob the __Florist__.__..OK Bob, let's see what ya got. _

"My girlfriend and I are going to the homecoming dance tonight and I wanted to get her something beautiful. Oh, and my sister said that she is wearing purple."

"Is she pretty special to you son?" He asks. I can't help the goofy smile that spreads across my face.

"Yeah, she is," I look over to my mom just then and say, "I'm going to tell her I love her tonight, Mom."

She just gasps. _Oh no, now I'm going to get 'the talk' on the way home for sure. _But when I look over at her, she looks more like she is going to cry, than she is worried. It's almost like she's proud of me.

"I have just the thing for you then," Bob says as he takes out a plastic box with a beautiful white flower in it. "This is a single Cymbidium Orchid wrist corsage. It will make your special someone feel like you are her Prince Charming and she is your Cinderella." _I like the sound of that. Besides, it's beautiful, just like Bella..._I smile.

"It's perfect. I'll take it."

"Excellent. Will this be all then?"

"Yes. I think we are all set," I say. I can still feel the goofy grin on my face. I pay for the corsage and go to walk out the door when Bob calls to me.

"Good luck tonight."

"Thanks. I need it."

On the car ride home, I see my mom look over at me from the corner of my eye. She looks like she wants to say something but then stops. She does this a couple of times. I decide that I will put her out of her misery.

"Mom, did you have something you want to say to me?"

"Actually yes, I do. I just don't know how to say it."

"Just say what's on your mind mom." We are pulling into the driveway. She turns off the car and takes a deep breath. She has tears in her eyes.

"Mom? Is everything OK?"

"My baby is all grown up," she says in a whisper. _Oh__, here__we go. _I smile at her.

"You didn't think we were all going to stay little forever, did you?"

"Well, no. But it just seems like yesterday that I was holding you in my arms, and now look at you. You are about to tell the girl that you are seeing that you love her." She tries to hold back a sob but is unsuccessful. She gets out of the car. I follow, grab her hand and pull her into a tight hug.

"Mom, I love you. Thank you so much for coming with me today. I'm sorry that I'm growing up way too fast for you." This makes her laugh a little.

"Thank you honey, for letting me share that with you. You made a good choice in the flower for Bella." She steps away and starts heading for the house, then stops and turns back around, "Not only did you make the perfect decision in the corsage, but you also chose the perfect girl."

"Thank you, Mom. I think so too."

I notice that it's almost 5 o'clock and decide that I should start getting ready. I take care of the three S's. I change into my black slacks and black shirt with a purple tie.

"Lookin' snazzy there, Cullen,"Emmett says from the doorway of my room. I smile.

"Thanks Em. So do you. Are ya sure you really are going stag man? You look to good to be doing that." He just laughs.

"Yeah, well, I figure some chick there probably came by herself and will be looking for the Em-Ster for a night she will never forget."

"Don't flatter yourself, Emmett."

"Well, fine. Be that way then," and he leaves me to continue getting ready.

We arrive at Bella's house so we can pick up the girls. Alice decided that she was going to play dress up with Bella tonight. _I just hope she doesn't freak her out too much. _We are greeted by Charlie when we get to the door.

"Hey boys. Lookin' snazzy," he says with a click of his tongue and doing a weird gun thing with his hands. I try to stifle a chuckle. I am about to say 'thank you' but I catch the sight of the most gorgeous creature coming down the stairs. _Oh, Alice. I'm forever in your debt! _

I can barely get out the words 'you look amazing' as I give her the corsage. Which she loves. After a few pictures and a few _really_ interesting things that spew from Chief Swan's mouth about 'being safe' and 'other things better be in one piece when she gets home' and sweating a bit after those conversations, we leave for the dance.

In the car, I make sure Bella is clear that I have no expectations from her, whatsoever. Everything still remains the same as the first day we started dating. I'm not going to force her to do anything that she doesn't want to do. A real man waits for the OK to do things like that. I do know one thing though, it's going to be one epic night when it does happen.

We arrive at the dance and sit down for a bit. Then Alice drags Bella to the dance floor. After watching the two of them dance for a few minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to be next to Bella. I know she is only up on the dance floor, but I missed her being close by.

After our nice semi-intimate dance, I tell her that I will be right back. I have been planning this for days. I heard this song on the radio by a group called Metric that just fit us to a tee. I loved it so much that I made it into Bella's ringtone. I go up to the DJ and ask him if he has that song.

"Yeah, man. No problem. I will play that next for ya."

"Thanks, Dude. You are my hero right now." The DJ just laughs and shakes his head. I swear I even hear him say something about 'young love' but I could have been just hearing things.

I get back to Bella and I don't have to wait that much longer, when the DJ keeps his promise. As the song plays, I sing the lyrics to Bella. It's the first time she has ever heard me sing. Someday I will take her down to my favorite spot in the house. Down in the basement, there is a baby grand piano that I love to play when I get stressed out or just like to mill around on for fun.

As I'm singing to her, I start to get that choked up feeling and my voice cracks here and there with emotion. Bella doesn't seem to notice. I lean down so we are cheek to cheek and continue to sing until the end of the song. I feel like the time is right for me to say what I have always wanted to tell her. Once the song ends, I take her face in my hands, take a deep breath and let it out...

"I love you." _Wow! I feel better now that I said that. _I watch as I see Bella's eyes go wide and a few tears fall.

"You...um...you what?"

"I love you, Isabella Swan. I have loved you since that first day we spent together. I can't imagine my life without you." She covers her mouth and more tears spill over her face. I hear her sob. _Oh God! This isn't how it was supposed to be. _"Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Let's pretend this didn't happen, OK?" I have to admit. I'm a wounded puppy dog right now. Just then she grabs my face and pulls me down close to her, so that I'm looking into her chocolate brown pools for eyes.

"Say it again."

"I'm sorry?" She giggles.

"No. The part where you told me you loved me." I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding and smile.

"I love you." And just at that moment, I hear the most beautiful words spill from her lips.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen. I have loved you since the first day we met."

I'm so happy to hear these words, that I pick her up off the floor and spin her around, then kiss her with so much passion that somebody would need a hose to pry us apart. We finally come up for air and when we do, Bella looks at me with these eyes and I know she is up to something. _Gosh, to be a mind reader right now._

"Can we go somewhere, other than here?" Bella asks.

"Sure love. Anywhere you would like to go."

"Out to the car, where we can be alone?"

_Oh shit. Calm down, Cullen. She probably just wants to get away from the __crowd__._

"Sure. Lead the way."

We walk out to the car and sit in the back seat. I don't know what she is planning, but I'm hoping it's not what I'm thinking it is. I certainly don't want our first time to be in the back of a car. I shut the door and look her in the eye and take her head in my hands.

"What are you thinking in that pretty little head of yours right now?" She just smiles and bits her bottom lip. _Damn that's sexy._

"I thought we could...ya know...snog in the privacy of the car instead of worrying that somebody was going to catch us." I snort.

"Um...I'm sorry but did you just say snog?"

"Yeah...ya know...making out. It's an English term." I can't help but laugh to the point that I have tears running down my face.

"Ha! Snog. That's almost as good as the day that I told Alice what a scrotum was. She went around the house going scrotum, scrotum, scrotum because that was her new favorite word. Snog is now my new favorite word." She laughs along with me.

"Oh just shut up." Bella grabs my head and yanks it down to her so that we can snog. _Haha. Snog. _

FUN FACTS TIME!

So the scrotum story...yeah, that really happened to me. My sister, my cousin (who is a boy mind you), and I were playing Scatigories one day. I think my cousin and I were like 13/14 years old and my sister was 11/12 years old. We rolled the letter 'S' and one of the category's was 'Part of the Body' so...my cousin puts down scrotum (I may have too but can't remember for sure). My sister goes, "What's a scrotum?" My cousin and I just looked at each other and laughed. So he proceeded to tell my sister what a scrotum was ( I will spare you all the details as I'm sure you know by now what a scrotum is..you silly pervs you **giggle**). So after she found out what it was, she laughed her ass off, then went around the house for days going scrotum, scrotum, scrotum. Scrotum is my new favorite word. It's such a funny word, scrotum...lol. Still to this day, I mention that too her and she will go "Ha! Scrotum." and that's the end of it. Mind you...she is almost 29 and has a kid of her own now...lol. Good times...lol.

**A/N **Leave me some luvins peeps! Because we all know that reviews are like a good snogging session with Edward ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** I have super ooper shmooper news. I was informed last night (11/3/10) that meh story has been nominated for an Avant Garde Award for Best Love Story! I'm uber excited for this as it is my first nom and it's just super exciting. Voting doesn't start until November 20th. Go here to get more info http:/twilightfb-awards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/rules(dot)html getting rid of the "dot" and putting in real ones of course.

Which brings me to my next thing, thank you to the person who nominated this story (you know who you are). You rock my socks off and love you bunches. Also I would like to thank my awesome beta Dragonfly336 (whom I've wrung through the ringer for the past couple of weeks and owe her huge) because without her my story would just be full of grammar mistakes and punctuation mishaps, so thank you from the bottom of my heart sweets. Also...huge thank you to those of you who review/favorite/alert this story. You all rock my socks off too and love you guys bunches. OK...I've talked too much and now, onward with the Awward!

SM owns all things Twilight. I just happen to own a piece of shit car that won't stop leaking water onto my passenger side floor! Fucker! (well...I suddenly feel better. )

Chapter 11 The Meadow

EPOV (yes...surprise...another EPOV)

"Where are you taking me, Edward?" Bella asks as I lead her to her surprise, blindfolded. A few days ago, I went for a walk behind my house. I haven't been in the woods since I was a kid. It was just nice to walk around and remember how much I loved it. I came to the end of the trail and there was this beautiful meadow that I had forgotten about. When you are five or six years old, you don't think 'Hey, one day I will bring my girlfriend here'. It was just a nice place to play. Besides, girls still had cooties back then. So, when I stumbled onto it that day, it took my breath away. It couldn't be any more perfect and I wanted it to be 'our' place. So, I told myself that the next time Bella came over; I would surprise her and bring her out here, weather permitting of course.

It just so happened to be a beautiful, warm day out today. Six months have passed since we told each other I love you and it has been wonderful ever since.

"Do you trust me?" I whisper to her.

"With my life," she tells me.

"Then just relax and work with me here. We're almost there anyway."

We reach the end of the trail and I start to untie her blindfold, but I don't drop it yet.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Yes."

"OK." I take it off.

She looks around and brings her hands to her mouth. She is speechless for a good couple of minutes, or so it seems, and then she turns to look at me and I see the tears start to form in her eyes.

"It's...it's just like the dream. It's so beautiful. The flowers, the light breeze...it's all the same," she says this so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. I was about to ask her what she was talking about, when it suddenly dawns on me. The dream we both had back in the beginning of our relationship. _Oh my God. I totally forgot all about that dream. It just proves that this place was meant to be ours._

I had come out here before she came over to put out a blanket and a basket with various snack foods and sandwiches in it. Bella walks toward the blanket and sits down. I sit down next to her. She places a hand on my cheek, I lean into it, and she smiles.

"Thank you so much for this, Edward. You're so sweet." I feel my face heat up a bit at her words.

"You're very welcome. I rediscovered this place just the other day. We all used to come down here and play when we were really little. It's been a long time since I've been here. Finding it again just made me wish that you were here with me." I grab her hand in mine, "That's when I knew I had to bring you here."

"It's perfect." She leans in for a quick kiss. I oblige of course. She pulls away after a few pecks and my stomach decides to make itself known. Bella giggles.

"So, I guess something is trying to tell us it's time for lunch."

"Yeah, I guess so," I say with a laugh.

We enjoy the lunch that I've put together and afterward, we both lay down so our heads are next to each other and just watch as the clouds go by. Then I hear Bella giggle. _That will never get old to hear._

"What are you giggling at?"

"See that cloud right above us?" she asks while pointing to the sky.

"Yeah. Huh...it kind of looks like a heart."

"You see it too then?" she asks me. I see this look in her eye that I've never seen before. It throws me a little off-guard.

"Um...yeah, I do." I notice that my voice just went a little lower than normal. Just then, she leans in for another kiss. This time we start off slow and sweet, but within minutes it becomes heated. In the past six months, we have gotten to second base. I've copped a feel here and there but never without her saying it was OK, well...almost every time. The first time it happened, things were getting pretty heated and I didn't even realize what I was doing. The next thing I knew, Bella stiffened and pulled away from me. I felt like a tool after I realized what made her act that way and told her I was sorry. From that moment on, I never lost control like that again. I eventually asked permission anytime I wanted to touch her. Now that we have gotten to that base more often, she doesn't mind if I just touch her without asking. Most of the time, she just places my hand on her chest now.

I start to touch her and kiss her wildly. I'm really getting into it when all of a sudden I feel pressure on my pants. Yes, I'm growing hard and everything, but it's not _that_ I feel. _No way! _I pull away slowly from our make out session and look down. I find Bella's hand placed on my crotch. She pulls her hand away and turns this really cute shade of red that I didn't know was possible.

"I...uh...I'm..." Bella stammers. I don't give her a chance to finish. I place my hand on her cheek and she reaches up and lays her hand on top of mine, then leans into my hand.

"Hey, it's only fair. You can touch me if you want. I really don't mind. Besides," I lean in towards her ear, "couldn't you feel how much I was enjoying it?" I took her hand from mine and placed it onto my growing erection, "Feel that?"

"Yes," Bella breaths out.

"This is what you do to me."

The next thing I know we are touching, groping, and kissing each other with so much passion that I'm actually afraid that I won't stop.

"Baby, I think we need to stop before it goes too far," I say to her in between frantic kisses.

"I don't wanna stop," Bella tells me as she starts to reach for my shirt to pull it off. I let her take it off but I can feel myself start to get nervous and begin to shake. I reach for the bottom of her shirt and search her eyes of any indication that she doesn't want me to do this. I find nothing there to stop me, but just to be sure, I ask her.

"Are...are you sure about this, Bella? We can totally stop if you want. You know I won't mind." She looks at me with such a passion that I never thought possible and whispered.

"Make love to me, Edward."

I was dumbfounded for a few seconds, but I quickly recovered to slowly remove her shirt. She had on this sexy black bra that made her chest more curvy than usual. I look into her eyes again and place my hands on the waistband of her jeans. Bella nods her head and I unbutton and unzip her jeans. I then slowly remove them with shaking hands. Bella is laying before me in matching black undergarments and I can't help but take her in. I notice that part of her upper right arm and the very top of her breast has small clusters of scars. I take her hand and feel she is trembling. I look her in the eyes and kiss her hand lightly.

"You are so beautiful," I tell her as I see the tears forming. Seeing her tears, I start to feel mine coming. I take a deep breath and let it out to try to keep them away. I continue in a whisper, "Please, tell me to stop and I will. I don't want you to feel like you're being forced into this."

"No, please. I want this. I wouldn't want my first time anywhere but here," Bella sits up and places her hands on both of my cheeks, "and with you." I watch as her tears fall, which in turn gets me going.

"I love you," I can barely get it out. I have never felt this way about anyone in my life. It's all so overwhelming for me.

"I love you too. Today has just been so perfect and you're just so sweet as it is. The moment is here, Edward. I can feel it. I want you and I'm not going to stop you."

"I'm so scared." _Dear God! Please don't tell me I just said that out loud._

"Edward," Bella says as she puts her hands on my neck and pulls me down so I'm hovering over top of her, "I'm scared too, but I trust you," and with that, we were kissing again. With shaking hands, Bella unzips my pants, undoes the button and slides them down my legs as far as she can without breaking our heated kiss. I kick them off the rest of the way, and we are laying there in just our underwear. I stop kissing her lips and just look at her. I said it once already but I'm going to say it again. She's so beautiful. I start kissing down her neck, down her right shoulder, and kiss over every patch of her scars. I work my way down to the cluster on the top of her chest. I sit her up and remove her bra and throw it onto the growing pile next to us.

I lay her back down and go in for another kiss. After a few minutes I stop and work my way down her body, leaving a trail of wet kisses, stopping to take one nipple into my mouth, then the other. That got a gasp to come out of her. Then I continue on with my trail of kisses down to the waistband of her panties. I look into her eyes one last time and she nods her head, giving me the OK to continue. I slip my thumbs into the waistline, and slowly slide them down her legs, leaving a trail of kisses behind as I go.

Bella sits up and takes a shaking hand to my waistband, and starts pulling them down. Now we are just looking at each other, just taking each other's naked bodies in.

"So beautiful," she says to me, not even realizing she was talking.

"You're not so bad yourself," I say with a wink. She smiles.

I eventually start to hover over her, which makes her lay back onto the blanket and I just look into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I can't believe this is actually going to happen," I say, noticing my shaking voice. I'm so nervous at this point that I'm not going to be the 'man' she wants or needs for that matter. Bella looks into my eyes and just smiles.

"Neither can I. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

I lean down and kiss her and lower myself onto her, holding myself up on my elbows so I wouldn't totally crush her. Our innocent kiss turns into something so passionate that nothing could possibly stop us now. I'm so hard that I'm afraid that I'm not even going to last when I get inside of her, or worse, I don't even make it _that_ far.

I start to bring my hand further south, and start to play in between her folds. She feels wet and warm. This gets a reaction out of her. Bella moans and it has to be the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. Then I insert a finger. _Holy crow, Cullen! If you don't pick up the pace now, you're just going to lose it here!_

"You're so wet, Bella," she moans again, "you ready for this?"

"God yes," she says in a whisper.

"OK." I position myself at her warm center and slip the tip of my dick inside.

"Oh God!" Bella moans out. I steady myself to make sure she is OK and also to adjust to the new feeling. _I'm so not going to last long._

"You OK?" I breathe out.

"Yes." I begin to slide a little deeper. Bella takes in a shaky breath.

"Still OK?" She nods her head. I push in a bit further until I can't anymore. _Oh God. This is going to suck._

"Baby, this is probably going to hurt bad. I'm really sorry. I will try to be as gentle as possible." Bella looks me in the eyes and puts a hand on my cheek.

"I trust you and I love you."

"I trust you and I love you too. More than anything." I take a deep breath and let it out, "OK. Hold on really tight, baby." I pull out and as gently as possible, but forcefully, I push through her barrier.

"Ah! Oh my God!" I bring Bella to my chest and just hold her, still inside, so she can get used to the new feeling and let the pain pass.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I feel horrible."

"It's OK...I knew it was going to hurt. Now it just feels weird, but I'm getting used to it."

"OK. You still want to do this?" I ask not really sure if she is up for this now. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Of course I do."

With that, I pulled out and slowly re-entered her, keeping a nice slow pace. I've only got in a few pumps and I already felt the build in my stomach as I push my way inside of her. I steady myself inside her.

"You OK?" she asks. I nod my head.

"Yeah. I just need to stop for a second otherwise I'm going to lose it," Bella puts a hand on my neck and brings me down to meet her lips. Next thing I know, we are going at it again, only this time it's a little bit faster and harder. Before I realize how hard I'm pumping into her, it's too late.

"God, Bella!" I grab hold of her so tight while I cum that I'm afraid I'll leave a mark. Then I just collapse on top of her. We lay there in silence for a bit before I raise my head up and give her a shy smile. I can feel the heat in my cheeks, I'm just so embarrassed. She gives me a sweet smile back.

"Hey you," Bella whispers.

"Hey beautiful," I say back, running my fingers through her hair. I'm still feeling..._less manly?_ "Um. Sorry about that. It probably wasn't the most romantic 'first time' you thought it would be. Did I hurt you?" She just smiles at me.

"Ya know, I may not have had my first orgasm, but that will come with time...and a little bit of practice," she says with a wink. I can't help but chuckle, "So, don't beat yourself up, Edward," she leans up to me and whispers, "You were wonderful." I give her a chaste kiss.

"So, I didn't hurt you then?" I say as I look over her body to make sure I didn't leave any marks, which I didn't seem to find any.

"No. I'll be fine." I start to relax a little and smile at her.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

"And I love you, Edward Masen Cullen."

As we lay there enjoying each other's company, we fall asleep in each other's arms. After a few hours of napping, I suddenly wake up to a frightening thought. My eyes open up wide with fear.

_HOLY SHIT! WE FORGOT TO USE PROTECTION!_

**A/N** Rut Row Raggy! And now...we all know...ALWAYS USE PROTECTION KIDS! So...the question...are they OK?...or are they in trouble?...hmmm...Tune in the next few weeks to find out. ;) And as always...Reviews are like crack to me...and reviews are like having your own kinky version of Isle Esme with Edward. ;) See you guys in a few weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

SM owns all things Twilight. Me...I just happen to own some really awesome silicon (yes silicone) cupcake "wrappers." They are the shit for making cupcakes let me tell you.

UPDATE: I no longer own the car that I griped about in the last chapter. It now sits and rots in a car graveyard if you will...lol.

Read the A/N at the end...has lots of good info in there. So...ONWARD WITH AWWARD!

SM owns all things Twilight. Me...I just happen to own some really awesome silicon (yes silicone) cupcake "wrappers." They are the shit for making cupcakes let me tell you.

UPDATE: I no longer own the car that I griped about in the last chapter. It now sits and rots in a car graveyard if you will...lol.

Read the A/N at the end...has lots of good info in there. So...ONWARD WITH AWWARD!

Chapter 12 Beautiful Voices

**BPOV**

I'm woken up by the sound and feel of Edward breathing so hard that I think he's having a panic attack. I sit up and he is really freaking out about something, as his hands come up to his mouth, eyes wide as ever, like he just seen a ghost.

"Baby, what's the matter?" I try to calm him down by placing a hand on his cheek but that seems to make him panic even more, and he squints his eyes as tightly as possible, "Talk to me, Edward! You're scaring the shit out of me!"

"I'm so sorry! I...I...we...didn't use protection. I can't believe I was so stupid! I know better!" I don't mean to, but when he says this I can't help but giggle, "This is no time to laugh, Bella! You could end up pregn..." I shut him up by kissing him.

"Edward, if I wasn't prepared I would have stopped you to ask if you had a condom. I've been on the pill for years now. I take it mainly because I had very irregular...uh...girl issues if you catch my drift." He's so dumbfounded that he just nods his head in understanding.

"So...you're on the pill? Really?" I giggle. _God he is so cute._

"Yes, Edward. I'm on the pill and haven't missed a day ever! So you shouldn't have any worries. And it's not like we both have to worry about STD's or anything considering we are each other's 'first.' So, yes. I think we'll be OK." He takes me in his arms and just hugs me as tight as possible as he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God!"

"We should get back before your mom begins to worry."

We start packing everything up and once we get everything set, I stand there just taking in the view, reveling in everything that just took place in this meadow, _our_ meadow. There was no denying it, I loved Edward more than anything in this world. Being with him and being able to share in that special moment with him was the most mind blowing experience ever. Yes, not quite the 'mind blowing experience' as some people have, but still, it was amazing. _That _experience will come later and I'm looking forward to that day for sure. I feel arms wrap around me and it brings me back to reality.

"Where did you just go, baby?" he says as he kisses my neck. I wrap my arm around his neck with my back still to him.

"I was just thinking about how amazing you are," I turn around to face him, "and how amazing you were," I say with a smile and a wink. I lean into him, give him a quick kiss then take off running.

"Hey! Wait up!" I hear Edward say through laughs, running after me. He finally catches up with me and wraps his arms around me, "Ha! I gotcha!" Just then I trip and fall and we come crashing to the ground with a thud. We lay there laughing so hard that we can't stand up right away.

"Are you OK?" I ask him still laughing.

"Yeah, I'm good. How 'bout you?"

"I'll be fine," I say as I see him stand up and offer me a hand to help me up. I take it and he pulls me in for a wonderful hug.

"I love you," Edward says to me as he kisses the top of my head.

"And I love you too."

We arrive back to his place and find that everybody is gathered around the TV.

"Hey there chick pea!" Emmett says to me as he gets off the couch and gives me a hug. Not really sure where 'chick pea' came from for a nickname, but it makes him happy, so I let it slide. Besides, he's been calling me that for a while now.

"Hey, we're back. What are you guys watching?" I ask.

"We're doing the channel surfing thing at the moment. Come and join us."

So, Edward and I have a seat on the couch next to Alice and Jasper. After a bit of searching, we finally decide that a Bridezillas Marathon was the winner. The boys kind of groan about it, but I think they secretly got into it as much as we did. Every once and a while, I sneak a look at Edward. We catch each other's eye a few times and I would just smile, with a slight blush on my cheeks. I notice that he seems to be slightly red in the ears as well. After the first couple episodes, I feel Edward lean down and kiss me behind the ear.

"I have a surprise for you. Will you come down to the basement with me?"

"You are just full of surprises today aren't you?" he laughs shyly.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He kisses me behind the ear again and whispers, "I'm not the only one with surprises today though." I can't help the blush that I feel in my cheeks.

"Yes. I'll come with you." He takes my hand and leads me down the stairs to the basement. I've never been down here before so I have no idea what to expect. We get to the bottom and I notice that it's a finished basement. The room in front of us is what Edward refers to as the 'man cave.' It has a pool table, Foosball table, and a fifty-two inch flat screen TV mounted to the wall with _every _game console you could think of. I also happen to notice that there is a door off to one side of the room. This is the door that Edward is leading me too. When he opens the door, I can't help but gasp. On the other side was a beautiful, black, baby grand piano. I walk into the room and just marvel at its beauty. I feel arms wrap around me and it brings me back from my thoughts.

"It's beautiful, Edward." He leads me to the bench and he sits down next to me. He hasn't said a word yet. I'm not sure if he's nervous about me being in here, or he just doesn't know what to say yet. He lifts up the cover, exposing the beautiful black and white keys and takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"You inspired this one," was all he said before he started playing. I didn't recognize the tune that he started playing, but it wasn't long after he started playing that I heard the most beautiful voice start to sing.

_Her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

I can't help the tears that spill down my face as he sings. Edward chose that moment to look over at me. He sees the tears and gives me a shy smile, bites his lip, almost as if to keep his emotions in check. It's this moment that I realize not only am I in love with him, but I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He continues with a shaky voice.

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfects what you're searching for  
_Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
'Cause you know I'll say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

By the time that Edward is done with the song, I'm a sobbing mess. He takes my face in his hands and smiles, but looks worried at the same time.

"Hey, why the tears? I wasn't that bad, was I?" I can't help but laugh.

"No. Of course not. You were amazing. I'm just so overwhelmed with how much I love you. Not to mention you just sang me the most beautiful song I've ever heard and I had no idea you could even play. Where did you hear that song?"

"You promise not to laugh?" he says as he squirms where he sits.

"I promise."

"I heard it here," he says as he places my hand over his heart. I see him turn red. _Oh no way!_

"Are you telling me that you wrote that song?"

"Yes. I've been working on it for a while actually." Edward looks me in the eye and takes my hand in his again. "Every word in that song is so true about you. You're amazing...just the way you are." He leans his head on mine so our foreheads are touching, then leans in for a kiss.

It's this moment that I suddenly realize that Edward would take me no matter what I look like. I could be scarred from head to toe and he wouldn't care. I always knew he never minded the scar on my face and the way he kissed my other scars that he discovered today in our intimate moment, proved it even more. But I always felt that maybe someday he would ask if I wanted to get them removed. To be honest, since we started dating, I stopped worrying about what I look like in other people's eyes. Edward tells me every day that I'm beautiful and when he says it, he makes me feel beautiful. I have no choice but to believe him. I've come to accept that these scars on my body are a part of me now. It took awhile, but he helped me get over my insecurities, and that is just another thing I love about him, more than anything.

Edward plays a couple classical pieces that I've heard before and we chat some more while he plays. I can't get over the fact that I am am now just finding out that he can, not only play the piano, but plays it amazingly well. And sings, for that matter! Not to mention that said piano makes him even sexier than before. While he is still playing, I stand up and swing my leg over his legs so I'm straddling him. I hear him mess up a few notes and I can't help but smile, which gets a smile out of him.

"And what do you suppose my sexy girlfriend has going on in that pretty little head of hers right now?" I chuckle.

"Hmm. Why don't I show you instead." I kneel on the bench so I'm at eye level with him and kiss him. Edward stops playing after that and wraps his arms around me. Our kiss starts to get really heated to the point that Edward has me up against the piano and about to take my shirt off when I hear someone come into the room.

"Hey Edward you in...WOAH!"

"Jesus, Emmett! Don't you know how to knock?" Edward said as he helps me straighten out my shirt.

"Um...yeah I do! And I did, but you were too busy doing _other_ things that you didn't hear me."

"I think I'm going to go," I say as I stand up and give Edward a quick kiss.

"I'll call you later. I love you," Edward tells me. I can see the _I'm so sorry _look in his eyes.

"Sounds good. I love you too."

When I get home, I find out that Charlie is still working and wouldn't be home until late, from the note he left me. I decide to make myself something simple for dinner and pop in a DVD. Once I make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I search my DVD's for something to watch. I go with Pretty Woman because it has been ages since I've seen this movie.

A little ways into the movie, I bring my dishes into the kitchen and wash them up. This whole time I just let the movie play because it's not like I haven't seen it before. Plus, I can still hear it as I'm doing the dishes. After I finish up, I go back into the living room to finish watching the movie. When I have a seat on the couch, I realize that it's at the infamous piano scene and I gasp.

_That could have been me earlier today if Emmett didn't barge in on us._

Watching the scene play out, I start to think just how hot the idea would be to have sex on a piano.

In that moment, that's when I realize...

_I _will_ have sex with Edward Cullen on his baby grand piano._

**A/N **Hey now! That Bella I'm afraid has almost has a "Janet" complex going...if ya know what I mean...Think Rocky Horror people!

I have entered my first O/S contest! It's the SuperVillains Contest and voting is going until December 13th. Info can be found here http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2577298/ removing and putting in the real "dots" of course. Oh and I should tell ya **whispers** It's anonymous so you have to guess which one is mine. Choose wisely. **evil laughs** lol.

Also, this story has been nom'd in the Avant Garde Awards for Best Love Story. So if you would like to vote for this story (or any of the other awesome stories nominated) than you can go here to vote http:/twilightfb-awards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?zx=188ac21387f70f64 Voting for round one goes until December 4th. Round two starts on December 11th and goes until December 26th. I would love to find out that I got into the second round of voting for this one but just being nominated is awesome in itself.

Oh and as always...Reviews are like having steamy hot sex on top of a baby grand piano with Edward. So review, review, REVIEW! lol.

And last but not least big huge thank you goes out to my super awesome beta Dragonfly336. She rocks my socks.

See ya in two weeks!


	13. Chapter 13

I would just like to thank all you peeps out there who are still reading and reviewing/alerting and junk. You guys all rock my socks and I love you for it. Reviews are literally my crack...but I've already told you guys this.

Also thanks to my super awesome beta Dragonfly336. Without her, my story would just be a pile of words on one sheet of paper...well maybe not THAT bad but still...she is my world and I love her for all the support and help she has given me.

For those of you who don't know...check out my blog http:/marriedmyedward(dot)tumblr(dot)com/ I try to put up teasers for the next chapter and I do a little thing on there I like to call...REC-ON Wednesday done...you guessed it, every Wednesday. I rec one of my favorite fan fics I've been reading/read and there are quite a few posted up now. So...if yer bored and are looking for something new to read...go have a looksee...You may find something you haven't read and may love just as much as I do. OK...enough with the chit chat! Onward with the Awward! So with that, I leave you with this...

SM owns all things Twilight! Me...I happen to own some really awesome fairies that like to do my housework for me...Oh wait...that's right...That's only in my head...*she says as she looks around at the mess her daughter has made of the living room*

Chapter 13 Heart to Hearts and the Art of Flying

**EPOV**

_I need you tonight. _

_I need you right now. _

_I know deep within my heart_

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right. _

_I really need you tonight._

_Boy, you can say that again Nick Carter. _

It's been a few days since I've seen Bella. And I'm missing her like crazy. She had some family things going on and I didn't want to intrude. So now, I'm just sitting in my room, bored out of my skull, listening to the radio and the heartbreak that is the Backstreet Boys.

The more I listen to the song, the more true it seems to be. I really do need her tonight and right now. It's been about a week since we had our moment, if you will, in the meadow. As wonderful as it was, it's just been hard to find that 'alone time' we want, or in fact, need, at this point. _God I miss her. _And that's when I hear my phone go off...

_I'm all yours. I'm not afraid. And you're all mine..._

Ah...my girl always knows when the best time to call me is.

"Whatcha wearin'?" I hear a giggle on the other line.

"Perv. But if you must know, sweats and a tank top. Nothing too sexy." I let out a low moan.

"Mm. It's sexy enough for me." She giggles again.

"I miss you," Bella says.

"I miss you too. Like crazy. So much, in fact, that I'm actually listening to a Top 40 station...well sort of...they just played some old BSB song just a bit ago. It made me think of you and just how much I miss you."

"Wow. You _must_ be missing me if a BSB song makes you realize how much you're missing your girl." _I love the sound of that. My girl. _She continues, "Hey, I can't talk too long. We're about to eat dinner, but I just wanted to call and say how much I love you and miss you." I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. I probably have that weird Joker grin right now.

"I love and miss you too." I start to whine, "God, I wish I could see you right now."

"I know. Me too. I wish you could just crawl through my window tonight, just so I can feel you next to me. And by the way, you're too cute when you whine."

That's when I had the best idea in a long time...I was going to see Bella. Not tomorrow or the next day, but tonight! I was going to do just that. I'll climb through her window so I can see her. What happens from there? Well, I guess we shall see. I clear my throat and start acting like I have no plans on seeing her tonight.

"Yeah...I wish it _was_ as easy as climbing through windows, baby." _Oh this is going to be good!_

"OK...well my dad just told me that dinner is ready, so I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Enjoy your dinner and your night baby."

"Thank you and you too," Bella says and hangs up.

_Yup...A good night indeed._

**3 3 3 3**

I'm lying on my bed, listening to my iPod when I see Emmett pass my doorway. Next thing I know, I see him slowly backing up to peer into my door.

"So...whatcha ya doin'?"

"Just chilling, listening to my iPod."

"Do you mind if I join you?" _OK...something is up with him._

"Um...sure." Emmett comes into my room and sits down on the bed next to me. He looks like he wants to say something, but is having an inner battle with himself on whether or not to say it. "You look like you want to say something. If you do, just say it." Emmett starts to fiddle with his hands.

"I've actually wanted to ask you this for at least a week now. Since I walked in on you and Bella in the piano room the other day." He's actually starting to sweat profusely.

"Oh. Well..you know you can ask me anything." He takes a deep breath and lets it out, slowly.

"'tyou?" I laugh because I have no clue what he just asked me.

"Wait. Can you repeat that and maybe just a tad bit slower this time so I can understand you?"

"You and Bella are sleeping together now aren't you?" He asks with a nervous look. I'm really kind of shocked that he's asking me this.

"Really, Emmett? Are you really asking me this question right now?"

"Well...yeah...I am. I just want to make sure that my little bro knows how to please a girl and all." I can almost feel my eyeballs popping out of their sockets.

"Dude! I love you and all but, my God! You just asked me if I had sex with my girlfriend. Don't you think that's just a bit weird?"

"Again, I know that it would've been your first time and I wanted to make sure you didn't embarrass yourself."

"Well...you're a little too late for that one," I say looking down and picking at the fuzz on my blanket.

"Not as good as you thought?" he asks. I was about to tell him off when I realize that he isn't trying to dig for this information because he wants to make fun of me, he genuinely means everything he's saying. He really wants to give me advice and help me become better.

"No. It's not that it wasn't good. Trust me, it was beyond awesome. I just...well...I just didn't last as long as I thought or rather hoped I would." _There. I said it. Maybe he can help me. _He smiles at me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"That's pretty normal little bro. I did the same exact thing my first time. I think I lasted all of 5 seconds and that was it," he chuckles and continues, "the girl I was with was pissed!"

"Sounds like your first girl was Rose," I say with a laugh. But for some reason...he wasn't laughing with me. _Oh my God! No way! _"Rose _was_ your first, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she was." Now it was my turn to do the brotherly hand on the shoulder bit.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, well. That's why we didn't last for that long because I couldn't take her bitchiness after that, so I picked up my clothes, broke up with her, and never looked back."

"And that was the best decision you could've ever made bro."

"You got that right," Emmett says with a chuckle, "OK...so back to you. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I can't really direct you in how to 'keep it up' so to speak. That just comes with time and practice...um...no pun intended." I laugh.

"OK. I think I can handle the practicing part. Is there anything else that you think I should know?" I watch as a small smirk appears on Emmett's face.

"Well...have you ever...gone down on someone before?"

"No. I haven't done anything remotely like that, other than maybe copping a feel here and there. That's the extent of my sexual advances." This is when I could almost see the hamster wheel just turning inside Emmett's head. _Is mom burning something? I swear I smell something burning._ He cracks his knuckles and waggles his eyebrows.

"Well then little bro...by the end of the night, you will be a pro at finding the 'little man in a boat' and knowing what to do with it."

3333

At around nine o'clock at night, I tell my mom that I'm heading out to a friend's house and probably won't be back until the next day.

"OK sweetheart. Be safe." She had this look in her eye just then. I wasn't quite sure if she was telling me to be safe because she knew I was probably going over to see Bella or if she was literally telling me just because she was my mom. I went in for a hug, dismissing what she said.

"I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

I jump in my car and drive to Bella's house. I park down the street so nobody notices that I'm here. I walk up to the house and walk around to the side where her room is. I notice that she has a light on.

_Perfect._

I look at the tree that's near her window and try to figure out the best way to set my plan into action. I start to climb this massive beast and make it to the branch that reaches her window. Luckily the tree is tall enough and the branches are thick enough that I can walk out onto the branch all the way to her window. I look in and see Bella laying on her stomach, reading a magazine and bopping her head to the music I could slightly hear playing. Lucky for me, her father's bedroom is on the other side of the house, otherwise, this might not have been so easy. I lightly wrap on the window. She looks around like she heard something but then went back to reading. I wrap a bit harder this time. _That got her attention._ She looked over to the window and sees me up in the tree. With a great huge smile, she leaps off her bed and opens up the window for me.

"What are you doing up there?" she asks while I'm still hanging on to the branch above me for dear life. I kinda forgot to mention that I might be afraid of heights.

"Oh the things I will do for you. Like suddenly forgetting that I'm afraid of heights. Can you let me in please? I'm sort of freaking out a bit."

"Oh. Sorry," she says and lets me in. "I can't believe that you're here."

"I can't believe that I actually did _that_ to get here," I say through a chuckle. Bella takes my face in her hands and pulls it close to hers.

"I'm glad you did. I've missed you." Before I can get a word in, her lips are on mine. I place my hand on her cheek and we start out slow. She places her hand behind my neck and tries to pull me even closer. I start to walk us backwards until I feel her bed hit the back of my knees. I turn us around and lay her down onto the bed.

"I was right. You do look beautiful in your sweats and tank top," I say to her as I kiss her neck. She giggles.

"I know my father is on the other side of the house and all, but if we're going to do this, we need to keep quiet."

"Hm...we just might end up having sex for the second time ever and my girl is already wanting to play games," I growl and whisper, "I think I like it." She giggles softly again.

I kiss every inch of her body starting from her neck, all the way down her chest and stomach, kiss down one leg, and then up the other leg. As I make my way back up, I hover over her pussy and think about what Emmett taught me tonight. I place a light kiss over her sex and look up at her.

"Can I try something a little different?" Bella smiles and places a hand on my cheek.

"I'm up for anything that involves you, baby."

"Be careful what you say. You may have just agreed to do anal." She playfully slaps my shoulder.

"Edward!" She whisper yells, "I can't believe you." I can't help the laugh that I'm trying to keep at a low level.

"I'm only kidding. I have no interest in that...well...yet anyway." _Yup, I deserved that second slap to __the shoulder again. _"But seriously, you're OK with me trying something then?"

"As long as it doesn't involve my ass. I'm good. And...as long as I can try something on you."

"Fair enough." I pull off her sweatpants and throw them to the floor. Next, I remove her underwear and that joins the pile as well. Now I'm having a staring contest with her dripping sex. _Wow! She's already wet. _I quickly remove her shirt and bra and throw those onto the massive pile of clothes. Next, I remove my shirt, and I'm ready to give this a try. I think back to the words Emmett said earlier that night.

"_The key to eating pussy is if you don't have her juices all over your face, then you're not doing it right. You got to dig in as deep as you can. Really drive your girl crazy. They love that shit."_

_Well...here goes nothing._

I start out by finding the little nub, or as Emmett so wonderfully put it 'the little man in the boat', and proceeded to flatten out my tongue, just like Emmett said to do. I lick her nub and Bella bucks up into my face. _OK...so far so good. _I lick it again, this time I get a buck and a gentle moan. _Yeah...if she keeps that up, I think I'm going to cum before I even get any action. _This time I decide that I'm going to lick from the bottom and glide my tongue to the top. After I made my first pass, Bella bucks again and this time she takes her pillow and muffles the loud moan that she has been trying to keep in. Bella has a wonderful sweet and salty taste to her as I continue to 'mow down', stupid Emmett and his 'technical' terms.

After a bit of licking, my tongue starts to cramp a bit, so I decide that I will go to sucking on her bundle of nerves for a bit.

"OH GOD!" I hear from under the pillow.

_That's it baby. I want to hear you cum._

I start to lick, suck, and throw in a bite here and there. I find this much better to work with. And by the way her legs were beginning to shake and the beads of sweat that I start to see appear, I think I'm doing something right.

"Oh God! Edward! I'm gunna cum!"

_Yeah...it helps when she tells me that too._

Soon after claiming that she was close, she did cum and what a wonderful thing it was. I watched all of her juices flow. I lick as much of her as I can, trying not to waste a single drop and feeling quite proud of myself for making up for the fact that my girl didn't get her 'happy ending' our first time. _I owe Emmett huge!_

After licking her clean, I look up at Bella. She looks so beautiful, staring up at the ceiling, with a big old smile on her face. She finally looks at me and I see a blush form on her cheeks and she gives me a shy smile.

"Hey you," she says to me with as much love as she had for me.

"Hey yourself, beautiful." I was about to lean in and kiss her, but remembered that my face was covered in Bella juices. So instead I opt for leaning into her ear and whispering, "You have the most wonderful taste." I feel the heat radiate off her from the blush that was forming again. She turns to me and leans in to kiss me. I try to stop her but she just smashes her lips to mine, licking and tasting herself on my lips. If I wasn't mistaking, I think she was actually enjoying it! Bella pulls away from me and licks her lips.

"Wow. I do taste...um...interesting."

If I wasn't hard before, I surely was now! _That was hot!_

"Now..." Bella says as she crawls into my lap, "I want to play."

She starts at my neck, sending a trail of kisses down my chest, down my stomach, and brings down my pants as she kisses the inside of my thighs, then stops when she becomes face to face with Eddie Jr. (_yes I may have named my penis OK?_). Bella continues to take my pants and underwear off and throws it into the pile. She then looks into my eyes and I put my hand on her cheek.

"Baby, you know I don't expect this from you right?"

"I do. But I've been talking with Alice and she kind of gave me some pointers. Apparently, you and I both wanted to surprise each other with the new tricks we learned the next time we got together," she says with a wink. The next thing I know, Eddie Jr. was taken by those wonderful lips of hers.

"Holy shit!" I say a little too loud. Bella stops and hands me her pillow with a giggle.

"Shh! You're going to wake my dad being that loud."

I just lay there with the pillow over my head, just in case I felt the need to have a sudden outburst again. Her lips and tongue running up and down the shaft of my dick was like nothing that I've felt before. _Yeah...spanking the monkey is never going to feel the same way again after getting head from her. Although...this scene playing out in front of my eyes will make it go a little quicker I'm sure._

Slowly, I start to feel the tightening of my balls.

_Oh God! Do I stop her and tell her I'm about to cum or do I just let it happen? _I decide I should tell her before its too late.

"Baby. Baby you need to stop," I say through my labored breathing.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Bella asks with worry on her face. I take her cheek again in my hand.

"No baby. You were wonderful. Maybe a little _too_ wonderful. I stopped you because I was about to cum in your mouth."

"I would have been OK with that."

"I'm sure you would've, but I want to cum inside you tonight." I flip her over so I'm hovering above her. She giggles.

"I love you," she whispers lovingly to me. I kiss her right under her ear.

"I love you too," I whisper back as I enter her. She gasps and I have to still myself because she feels so wonderful that I know I won't last again.

"You OK?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"Please. I need you baby," she says as she pulls me down closer to her and kisses me. Our tongues wrestle around each other and I start to move inside her. I start off slow at first, then begin to work up speed. _God I love being this close to her. She is so beautiful._

"You're so beautiful," she says to me.

"You're amazing," I say and lean in for another kiss.

I'm moving in her and it feels so good and so right. I actually think we are lasting longer than last time.

_God she feels so amazing._

"I think I'm going to come soon." Bella takes her hand and places it right on the back of my neck and lowers me down closer to her and whispers...

"Then cum for me baby. Please."

_Yup...that did it!_

"Oh God Bella!" I scream out as she swallows my words down with a passionate kiss. I collapse on her chest and she starts to run her hand through my hair.

"You, my dear, are amazing," Bella says to me as she kisses my forehead.

"You're not so bad yourself," I say, kissing her chest.

_So...this is that post coital feel that Emmett was talking about. Yeah, I like it._

"You probably should get back home. I'm sure your parents are going to wonder where you are."

"I told my mom I was going to a friend's house and that I probably wouldn't be back till tomorrow. I was making sure that if we ended up doing what we just did and I fell asleep, I wouldn't have to worry about anybody looking for me." Bella giggles.

"Good plan." I chuckle.

"I thought it was pretty genius."

"Will you stay with me then tonight?" I lean in for a chaste kiss.

"Of course. I can't think of a more wonderful place I'd rather be than right here, next to you, enjoying this post coital bliss together." We both laugh and fall asleep with me resting on her chest with my arms around her and with her arms around me. What better way to fall asleep than with the one you love. Nothing can be more perfect.

**3333**

The next morning, I'm sleeping soundly and having wonderful Bella filled dreams, when all of a sudden I feel hands on both of my arms and the next thing I know I'm flying through the air.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

I come crashing down onto the floor and slide the rest of the way into the dresser on the other side of the room. That's when I hear the loud booming voice go...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER, IN HER BED, NAKED?"

_Oh shit! It's the Chief! I'm so dead!_

**A/N** Aw Snap! Didn't see that coming now did ya? And holy shit! I think this is my longest chapter ever! And remember, don't forget to provide me with my crack. Yup, you guessed it, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Cause reviews are like having Edward go to town and mow down...if ya know what I mean **wink wink**

Normally in two weeks I would update again...but because of the craziness of the holidays, I think I'm going to wait until the first of the year to post. I know I know...I'm so sorry...I left you a cliffy and everything. I promise...it will be worth it. So Merry Christmas/Happy Kwanza/Happy New Year and make sure to stay safe! See ya after the first of the year!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. It's probably a good thing I did say after the New Year that I would update. I had a bit of an incident involving a full cup of water and my laptop and was freaking out that I was going to have to replace it. Lucky for me, my laptop still works! Woo hoo!

As always, thanks to you, the readers and those that review/rec this story out. You guys rock my socks.

To my awesome beta Dragonfly336 who puts up with my horrible spelling and punctuation mistakes. You rock meh socks off meh dear! I heart you hard.

In other news...I took second place (well it was a three way tie for second place. Me being one of the three) in the Superhero/Villain contest. My story was WTF! You can find it on my profile under my stories.

OK...enough gibber jabber! It's time to find out whether poor Edward is going to live to see graduation or if he dies...So with that...I leave you this...

SM owns all things Twilight. Me...I just happen to own Just Dance 2 of which I am the reigning champion amongst my family and now friends as well...**takes a bow** lol.

Chapter 14 Missing

**BPOV**

I sit on the chair in my room, looking out the window. It's been a month since "The Incident" where my father found Edward in my bed. A very long month at that. I have been nothing but a zombie since. As I look outside, I see the branches that used to be up near my window, are now missing. Well, they're not really missing, per say. They were cut down by my father moments after he threw Edward out of the house and told him never to set foot in this house again. Yeah, it wasn't pretty, but for some reason, I find myself thinking about that day that made me who I am now...

**Flashback**

_I was having sweet, Edward-filled dreams, and enjoying the feel of his weight on me when all of a sudden, I felt nothing. No heat of his body. No weight of him lying on top of me. And worst of all, no arms around me. As I become fully awake, I heard a crash and then yelling._

_I bolted up and yelled, "Dad! Stop!"_

_My father wasn't paying any attention to what I had to say. He was too busy throwing Edward's clothes at him. He dragged him downstairs and kicked him out of the house. While my father was 'tending' to Edward, I took the opportunity to actually get myself dressed and ran down the stairs. As I was going down, I heard the front door slam. I came down the rest of the way, very slowly because my father was pissed. No...I think pissed was an understatement._

"_Um...h...hi Daddy," I said while looking down at the floor. I knew I was in huge trouble._

"_Don't 'Hi Daddy' me young lady!" he yelled._ _"So, tell me what exactly were you thinking, having Edward sneak into the house? How did he even get into the house without me knowing?"_

"_Well...um...first off, we both had been really busy and hadn't really seen each other much. He wanted to surprise me, so he came over and when I saw him outside in the tree...I let him in through the window." I couldn't just lie myself out of this one. There was no way. So I was hoping if I told the truth, that maybe he would be a little bit lenient about punishment. Instead, I got much worse..._

_After I told my father how Edward got into the house, he ran outside to the shed. Next thing I knew, I heard the chainsaw. I ran up to my bedroom and saw him cut down every branch that reached my bedroom window._

_After he cut down everything he felt needed to come down, I heard the front door open and close. I heard him yell up to me a little while later._

"_Bella! Come down here please!"_

_With a great sigh, I walked down the stairs. My father was sitting at our kitchen table with a cup of tea waiting for me and a cup of coffee for himself. He pointed to the seat with the tea in front of it._

"_Have a seat. We need to talk." I sat down and took a sip of the tea. It's just right. Then he started, "I don't want you to see Edward anymore." I felt my eyes go wide with fear._

"_No! No...I can't do that to him! Or me! I love him!"_

"_I really don't care who loves who or what! You are never to see him again! Is that clear?"_

"_Well...hate to break it to you Dad but you realize I can't really avoid him at school since I have at least one class with him and we share a desk together." I saw my father start to turn red with anger._

"_Well, you better figure something out, because you are no longer allowed to see, speak, or breathe the same air as he does. If I find out that you are, then I will have no choice but to call the school myself and deal with it. I'm almost half tempted at putting out a restraining order against him..." _

"_You wouldn't?" I was so pissed at him._

"_Oh, you bet your ass I will. So you better take care of this situation yourself or you will see what I'm really capable of." He left me by myself with my tea. I sat there and finished it up, then went upstairs to my room. Not too long after I set foot into my door, I heard my phone ring. It's Edward's ringtone. I sighed and picked up the phone._

"_Hello." I tried to act normal because I was figuring out if I should tell him in person or do it over the phone._

"_Hey...is everything OK?"_

"_Well...let's just say I'm still alive," I told him._

"_I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to sleep in that long. I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble."_

"_Well...as much trouble as a teenage girl being caught in bed, naked with her teenage naked boyfriend can be." I tried to keep myself together because I knew what was going to come for our future, where he didn't have a clue. I felt the onset of tears as I thought of what my life was going to be like without him in it. I couldn't keep going on with the conversation, "Um...I need to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"_OK. I love you." I almost lost it. I wanted to say I loved him back but I couldn't. If I told him, I wouldn't be able to let him go._

"_I...I have to go." I hung up. I knew he was going to know something was wrong. I always tell him I love him. It's the first time I hadn't. I couldn't keep the tears and sobs away any longer. I knew what I had to do. I had to make him believe that I didn't love him anymore. That's the only way that I would make him understand that I could no longer be with him. Not my choice of course, but my father is the only parent I have left. I had to listen to what he says. He's my dad. With the thoughts of what I needed to say to Edward to make him believe I no longer loved him I cried myself to sleep._

_My alarm went off the next day. It was Monday and I had to get ready for not only school, but for the worst day of my life. __I__ decided that I was going to drop Biology since I didn't need the class. I just took it for a filler. When I arrived at school, I walked into the office and talked to Mrs. Dooley about dropping the class._

"_Sweetheart, there's only a few more months of school left. You've come so far, why don't you just stick it out for the last few months and then you will be graduating anyway," she told me._

"_Yeah, you're right. But are you sure you can't just let me drop the class? It's not like I need it to graduate." __I really hoped she would let me._

"_No honey. I'm sorry. I just can't do it. All the study halls are booked up that period and there is no reason to take another class for only two months. I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to stick it out till the end." __I sighed and nodded my head._

_I went to all my classes that morning and then it came time for lunch. __I had forgotten all about lunch and panicked slightly as I thought about what to do._ _I decided to go eat in my truck. It was the best place to avoid people. As I was eating, I thought about what it was going to feel like, eating alone every day for the rest of the year. _ _I was already starting to feel lonely._

_After lunch, I started to walk to Biology. I was not looking forward to it, at all. I sat down next to Edward and tried not to make eye contact._

"_Hey. Why do I have the feeling you are trying to avoid me today? I haven't seen you all day until now. Then I hear through the grapevine that you tried to drop Biology? Why?" That was the moment of truth. I had to tell him that I no longer loved him and he needed to leave me alone. __God, it was going to be so hard. I hoped that I could keep up the facade. _

"_I can't do this anymore," I said so low that I didn't think he could hear me._

"_Wait. What?"_

"_I'm sorry, Edward. I can't do this...us...anymore." The hurt I saw in his eyes nearly crushed me._

"_You...you...don't...want there to be an 'us' anymore? But, I...I...love you, Bella." __I silently begged him to stop, he was killing me! I loved him so much but I just couldn't tell him._

"_I'm sorry, Edward. I just don't love you anymore," I said, thinking the whole time for him to not believe me and not to give up on us._ _I looked into his eyes and saw that he was in pain as the tears started to pool. The next thing I know, I stood up, told Edward I was sorry and ran out the door. I didn't know where I was going to go at first, but my feet ended up taking me back to my truck. I hopped in and made a beeline for home._

_Lucky for me, my father wasn't home yet. I went up to my room and just sobbed. I did it. I made him believe that I didn't love him anymore and that he was a free man. _

_Once school was actually out, Edward called me. I let it go to voicemail. Once I heard the voicemail alert, I listened to it..._

"_Um...hey...it's me. I don't understand what is going on. One day you make love to me and tell me you love me...the next...*sobs*...I just don't understand...*sobs*...please call me so we can talk about this...*whispers*... I love you...*click*"_

_I was a sobbing mess. I never thought in a million years I would ever hurt him as much as I had. I kept the voicemail since it was the only thing I would have to remember the sound of his voice by. Needless to say, I didn't call him back. I just couldn't. _

_I called the cell company and changed my number. After I did that, I called my dad to let him know that things were all taken care of and gave him my new number, just in case he needed to call me._

_Every day in Biology was so painful, more so for me, I'm sure, than him. I would see him sneak a peek in my direction every so often, but I was sure that it wasn't a look of love he was giving me. I never talked to him unless I had to. It was easier that way. _

_One day, as I was coming back from my truck after eating lunch, I saw Edward in the hallway with, of all people, Rose. She was whispering in his ear about something and being all touchy feely with him. I even saw her lean in for a kiss, but I couldn't take anymore and walked away, tears streamed down my face. This is where 'Zombie Bella' really started to take over._

**End Flashback**

"_Um...hey...it's me. I don't understand what is going on. One day you make love to me and tell me you love me...the next...*sobs*...I just don't understand...*sobs*...please call me so we can talk about this...*whispers*... I love you...*click*"_

So, here I sit a month later, listening to _his_ message for the millionth time, alone, looking out my window, more like a zombie everyday because the love of my life is missing. Deep down inside, I hope he wouldn't give up and that he would fight for me. For us. I knew it was no use though. My dad would make sure to put a stop to him ever setting foot on our lawn. That and _he_ has _Rose_ now.

I hear my dad's cell ring and hear him pick it up. I don't pay any attention to the call because I'm sure it's work related. I continue to look out the window. It's actually a really nice day out. I stand up and open my window to let in some fresh air. It's a nice warm breeze that blows in and circulates through my room. It's wonderful. I end up falling asleep in my chair.

I get pulled out of my sleep when I hear an acoustic guitar. The song sounds somewhat familiar, but I can't tell why. Then I hear the most beautiful voice start to sing...

Open up your heart to me  
And say what's on your mind, oh yes  
I know that we have been through so much pain  
But I still need you in my life this time

_No freakin' way! _I run to my window and there he is...Edward! He's standing there with his guitar, singing to me.

And I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you tonight

I can't believe that A) he is here risking his life like this and B) that he chose my most favorite song ever. It's at this moment that not only do I know just how much that I missed him this past month, but how much I really, truly love him...and I'm beginning to think that the feeling is mutual.

I figured out what to say to you  
But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, always they do  
And I know in time that you will understand  
That what we have is so right this time

And I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right

All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more  
And baby I know  
I need you  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you, oh

I need you tonight (I need you, oh I need you baby)  
I need you right now (It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this)  
I know deep within my heart  
No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right  
All I know is baby  
I really need you tonight

"Go to him," I hear from behind me. I turn around to find my father standing in my doorway.

"What?" I ask, barely a whisper. I've already been crying because of this sweet thing that Edward is doing, but now I feel more tears pool and fall at my father's words.

"Go to him. It appears that he has been just as zombie-like at home as you have been around here according to Esme. You both are miserable without each other." That's when it hits me.

"That phone call you got, that was Esme?"

"Yes. She made me realize how wrong I was to keep you two separated."

"Oh my God!" I run to my father and wrap my arms around him.

"I forgot that I was young once." He lets go of me, "But this doesn't mean that I condone what you guys were caught doing. I don't ever want to catch you guys ever again. Got it?"

"I promise." I go to walk out my doorway and turn around, "Thank you, Daddy." Then run down the stairs to meet up with the love of my life.

**A/N** And yes...that is where we stop for today. Not as bad of a cliffy as before the holidays, but still I leave ya hanging just a bit. Got to make sure ya all come back ya know...lol. Just don't forget to leave me some luvin loves. Because we all know that leaving a review is like having Edward serenade you outside your bedroom window. **wink**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** SUPRPRISE! Because all of you who reviewed/alerted/favorited last week after the last chapter posting, my email was going absolutely ape shit! It was awesome to come home to. I literally opened up my email and my hubby was sitting next to me. When I opened it up and noticed that I had 20 emails, I was like wow! Cool. When I actually saw what was in the inbox...EVERYTHING except for one email was all review alerts, alert alerts, and favorited alerts. I actually went Whoa! My hubby looked at me and asked, "What?" I told him what happened and he was like cool!..lol. So...anywho...this is your thank you for all the luvins and for you guys putting Scarred over 100 reviews! You get an early posting!

As always...Thanks to my wonderfully awesome beta Dragonfly336. She is the bestest eveh!

I think that's enough chit chat for one day...onward with the Awward...turned Emoward **sniff** Keep the tissues handy ladies (and gents if you are a dude reading my story. And if you are...PM me...I want to know these things damn it! Lol) This is Chapter 14 in EPOV. So you will now know how he was feeling during their time apart. And so...I leave you with this...

SM owns all things Twilight. Me...I'm now the happy owner of the Zumba Fitness game for the Wii! It totally kicks my ass!

Chapter 15 Emptiness

**EPOV**

It's been a month. A very long and painful month. I do nothing but sit in my room and think of why she ended things with us. It just didn't make sense. I mean, I know we got caught by her father in a very compromising position, but was she really that pissed off at me that she would break up with me and change her cell number? It was almost like she was trying to erase everything that would remind her of me out of her life. I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling; I could feel the tears building as I think back to the day that made me who I am today...

**Flashback**

"_Get out and stay out!" was the last thing I heard as Chief Swan dragged me out by the collar of my shirt and slammed the door in my face. I couldn't believe that he didn't pull out his rifle and start shooting me on the spot. Before he could change his mind, I ran to my car and drove home._

_When I arrived, my mom was in the kitchen making breakfast for everybody. _

"_Hey sweetheart," she said to me as I walked over to her and kissed her cheek._

"_Hey mom," I tried to say with as much enthusiasm as possible, but my mom knew something wasn't right. She always could tell when something was bothering me. She fixed me a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon._

"_All right, spill it. There is something bothering you." This is why I love my mom so much. Not only because she's my mom, but she never judges me and I can talk to her about anything. I swallowed the bit of pancake and eggs I was chewing on and started spilling my guts, in between bites of the wonderful breakfast that was sitting in front of me._

"_OK. So the friend's house I went to last night...may have been Bella's." My mom's eyes grew wide._

"_Oh God. You got caught didn't you?" I cringed. She took that as a yes. "Sweetheart, please tell me you didn't get caught having sex?" I cringed again._

"_Not exactly caught having sex per se, we had already done it...I slept in a bit longer than I actually wanted...well...and the chief caught us in bed together...naked." Mom gasped._

"_Oh, Edward." she whined, "I'm surprised that he didn't kill you then and there!" I swallowed down more of my breakfast._

"_Yeah, me too. I did go flying across her room though and slid into her dresser. Oh...and dragged out by the collar of my shirt. He also told me to never set foot on his lawn again...in so many words."_

"_Now, I'm not a fan of this, Edward. I do hope you were at least smart and used protection." I didn't answer her right away as I was in the middle of chewing, and because of that, she flipped out, ".GOD, EDWARD!"_

"_Mom! Calm down. Can't a guy chew his breakfast politely before his mother jumps to conclusions?" I swallowed. "We are being safe. Don't worry."_

"_I'm glad to hear that. But you really do need to be more careful when it comes to that. I'm not condoning you guys in partaking in such grown up activities, but as long as I know you are being safe, it makes me feel a little better." I took the last bite of my pancakes and smiled._

"_Thanks, Mom. I'm going to go call Bella now and make sure she is still alive."_

"_OK sweetheart," she said, kissing me on the cheek and went into the living room to watch TV. I went up into my room to try and get a hold of Bella._

"_Hello," she said. _

"_Hey...is everything OK?"_

"_Well...let's just say I'm still alive." Something just didn't feel right to me._

"_I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to sleep in that long. I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble."_

"_Well...as much trouble as a teenage girl being caught in bed, naked with her naked teenage boyfriend can be." I still kept getting that _feeling _something wasn't right. That's when she told me she had to go. _

"_OK. I love you."_

"_I...I have to go." And then there was nothing. No 'good-bye'. No 'see you later.' Not even an 'I love you.' She _always _told me 'I love you.' I was at a loss._

_That night, I had a hard time sleeping. I happened to hear somebody walking past my door and sat up to see Emmett standing in my doorway._

"_Hey, you OK?" he asked. I just laughed sadly._

"_No. Not really." Emmett came in and sat down on my bed. That's when Alice peeked in._

"_Hey, what are my brothers up too? Anything their sister can join in to discuss?" I smiled._

"_Of course. Come on in," I said as I patted a spot on the bed right next to Emmett._

"_So, what are we discussing?" Alice asked._

"_Why are girls so complicated?" I whined. Emmett and Alice looked at each other._

"_I think that one is all you, Alice," Emmett said with a grin._

"_Well, tell me what happened first off."_

_So, I spilled my guts about everything that happened. Including our night together as well._

"_Yes! Good for you bro! I told you the chicks dig that shit." Emmett said with a fist bump. I returned it._

"_Yeah...so thank you for the advice, Emmett. I owe you huge!" I said. That's when I noticed the sly grin cross Emmett's face. "It's a figure of speech, huh." I added Uncle Jesse style from Full House. I looked over to Alice. "Sorry for the details, sis."_

"_Edward, trust me. I'm not as innocent as you like to think I am. And I must say...Emmett is correct...chicks dig that shit," she said with a wink and a giggle._

"_Oh dear God! I don't think I wanted to hear that from my little sister's mouth. It's bad enough I have to hear it from him!" I said as I pushed Emmett's shoulder. "I think it's time for a man to man talk with Jasper." Alice just told me to shut up, pushed me and laughed._

"_Hey...when you're right about what the ladies like, you're right," Emmett said._

"_Shut up, Emmett," I said with a laugh. "Anywho...getting back on the subject at hand. Now the problem is, when I called her earlier to see how she was doing, she wouldn't really talk to me. It was almost like she was trying to shut me out or avoid having to talk to me. I just don't get it," I said as I fell back into my pillows and covered my face with my arms. I heard a giggle out of Alice._

"_My God, Edward. I think you're more of a chick than I am right now." I threw one of my pillows at her. She just laughed. "I'm sure that everything will be just fine when we go to school tomorrow. You'll see."_

"_I hope so because this leaving me in the dark shit is killing me." I yawned._

"_Well little sis, I think that's our cue to get out so princess here can get her beauty sleep," Emmett says while messing up my hair. I pushed his hand away with a laugh._

"_Ya know...I hate you sometimes. Lucky for you, today isn't one of those days." I gave both Alice and Emmett hugs. As they both walked out of my room, they stopped and turned around. Alice spoke._

"_This was kinda fun. We need to have more sibling chats more often."_

"_Yeah...I think I would like that idea myself," Emmett agreed._

"_Ya know, me too. Next one to have women or men crisis must call a meeting. Hopefully, it's not me doing it all the time."_

"_Love you bro," they both say. I couldn't help but smile._

"_Love you dorks back." With a laugh, they both headed to bed. I eventually found myself tired enough to fall asleep._

_I woke up the next morning a little groggy. I tossed and turned most of the night but managed to get some sleep here and there. I got myself ready for school and headed out the door with my peanut butter english muffin in hand, hoping that it would bring me some luck for what was going to come my way today with Bella. It was, after all, our favorite after school snack, so it had to be lucky in some way, right?_

_When I got to the school, I noticed that Bella's truck was already in the parking lot, but she was nowhere to be found. I figured maybe she was just waiting for me inside since it was a bit on the brisk side this morning, even though it was mid April. I got inside and there was still no Bella. It's getting pretty close for the first bell to ring for first period, so I headed to my class, not liking this one bit._

_I went through all my morning classes with still no sign of Bella anywhere. She was definitely avoiding me, but I still didn't understand why. I was hoping by the time lunch came around, I would find her at our table, but when lunch came, there was no Bella. I was actually beginning to worry that maybe something happened to her. Like she was kidnapped or something. That's when Alice came and sat down across from me._

"_Hey, you feeling OK?" she asked._

"_Have you seen Bella today at all by chance?" I could hear the worry in my voice and saw the sadness in Alice's eyes._

"_That's kind of what I need to talk to you about. I happened to go into the office earlier this morning and overheard Bella trying to drop Biology. Something is really not right here. She wouldn't even look at me in Math class today. We always talk or at least say hi. But I got nothing from her. I'm really worried."_

"_You're not the only one worried about her Alice. Something is definitely up and I plan to confront her __about it in Biology."_

"_Well, let me know if you need to call a meeting later OK?" I smiled a sad smile and took her hand._

"_Thank you, Alice. I will." She went to walk away and I took her hand again, "And thanks for being my sister too." She smiled and I thought I saw some tears forming in her eyes, but she just squeezed my hand, and then walked away before I could really tell for sure._

_The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. I took a deep breath and walked to Biology. When I got to the classroom, I found our desk to be empty. I took my seat and waited for her to show up. I was beginning to think that she wasn't even going to come, when I saw her walk through the door. I couldn't help the sigh of relief when I saw her walking over towards me and sat down. She wouldn't even look at me. That's when I knew this wasn't going to end well. I just had that gut feeling that wouldn't go away. I could almost feel the onset of tears, but I kept the tears at bay long enough to confront her with what I had to say._

"_Hey. Why do I have the feeling you are trying to avoid me today? I haven't seen you all day until now. Then I hear through the grapevine that you tried to drop Biology? Why?" _

"_I can't do this anymore." I was shocked. I was so dumbfounded I thought I heard her wrong._

"_Wait. What?" Was all I could come up with._

"_I'm sorry, Edward. I can't do this...us...anymore." Right then, I literally heard my heart start to break._

"_You...you...don't...want there to be an 'us' anymore? But, I...I...love you, Bella." I didn't know what to think or what to say. I didn't see this coming. Not for a second. That's when I heard the most heartbreaking words of my life._

"_I'm sorry, Edward. I just don't love you anymore." And that did it. My heart was officially broken. She finally looked me in the eyes and I really did see that she no longer loved me in her eyes. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even breathe. I felt the tears start to pool._

"_I'm sorry, Edward," she told me as she got up and ran out the door. I wanted to run after her, but the bell rang for class to begin. Lucky for me it was a movie day and I could just wallow in my pity as I watched the movie._

_Once school was out, I decided to call Bella. I had to know what was going on. Why now? When I got her voicemail, I was going to hang up, but something told me that I needed to leave her a message. So I did. _

"_Um...hey...it's me. I don't understand what is going on. One day you make love to me and tell me you love me...the next..." I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I sobbed into the phone like I just lost my Grandma. "I just don't understand..." more sobs. "Please call me so we can talk about this..." I debated for a few seconds if I really wanted to say what I needed to tell her, and pretty much said fuck it! She may not love me anymore, but that doesn't change anything for me. So I whispered, "I love you," and hung up. After calming myself down a bit, I drove home. I figured that I would give her a few hours before I tried calling again._

_Once I got home, I went up to my room. I didn't even notice if anybody was home yet. I didn't emerge again until dinner. As we ate, everybody around me just looked at me and watched. Nobody really said anything. Once I finished, I went back into my hellhole, better known as my bedroom. I decided that it would be a good time to try Bella again. I found her name in my contacts, and told my cell to call her number._

"_We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please check your number and try again." I though to myself, 'That's not right. There must be a mistake'. So I tried it again and made sure I actually hit Bella's name this time._

"_We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please check your number and try again." I manually punch in the numbers this time._

"_We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please check your number and try again."_

"_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my cell phone out my door and heard it hit the wall in the hallway. I fell to my knees and sobbed. That's when I heard my mom's voice._

"_Whoa there slugger! That's quite the a...Oh my God, Edward! What's the matter sweetheart?" she said as she sat down on the floor next to me. I couldn't say anything. I moved closer to her and laid my head on her shoulder, wrapped my arms around her neck and sobbed. We sat there together for a while, sitting on the floor, her rocking me back and forth like she used to when I was three and I skinned my knee playing in the driveway with my bike, trying to calm me down enough so I could tell her what happened. The only difference, was that kissing this wound wasn't going to make the pain go away. The only way it would go away, is if _she _came back to me. _

_When I finally calmed down enough to talk, my mom asked me what was wrong, all while running her fingers through my hair. Another thing she used to do to make me feel better._

"_Tell me what has you so upset dear." I looked up at her and saw that she was crying. I hated to see my mom cry. I moved over slightly and wiped away the tears I shed._

"_It's Bella, Mom. She broke up with me today." She gave me a look of understanding, like everything was making sense to her._

"_Ah. My little boy's first heartbreak. I'm so sorry, dear. Did she tell you why? You guys seemed so...good together." I shrugged._

"_I don't know. All she told me was that she didn't think she could do 'us' anymore and told me she didn't love me. I just tried to call her cell number to see if she would talk to me, and her number has been disconnected." I put my face in my hands and cried some more. I figured I would have no more tears to shed, but I did. I felt my mom's arms around me, giving me a hug._

"_There there, sweetheart. I know you're heart is broken. I hate to tell you this...but there are other fish in the sea. You will be in love again sooner than you think." _

"_That's the thing mom. I don't want anybody else. I just want Bella. Bella was...is...the love of my life! I actually thought that she was the one."_

"_But honey, how can you know that she was 'the one' when she was _the _only one you've ever dated? Besides, you're eighteen. You have your whole life ahead of you."_

"_FUCK MY LIFE IF SHE ISN'T IN IT!" I was serious. I would have married her if she would've said yes. Now that she wasn't going to be a part of my future, I really didn't care what became of me._

"_Sweetheart, I know you're upset, but this will pass. In no time, things will be back to normal. You'll see." With that, she gave me one last hug, kissed my cheek, told me she loved me and left me to wallow in my sorrows._

_I didn't emerge out of my room for the rest of the night. I heard a knock on my door near bedtime._

"_Edward are you awake?" It was Alice. I just laid there hoping she would go away. After a few seconds, I heard her walk away from my door. Not much longer, I fell asleep. It had been a long, rough day._

I'm sorry, Edward. I just don't love you anymore.

I'm sorry, Edward. I just don't love you anymore.

I'm sorry, Edward_._

I'm sorry, Edward_._

I'm sorry, Edward_._

_I woke up to somebody screaming._ _The part that scared me the most was that it was coming from me. As I woke up, I realized that Alice and Emmett were both in my room sitting on my bed. They both looked at me, and then hugged me. I cried as they both held me as close as possible._

_As the days went by, I felt more and more like a zombie. I wasn't sleeping well because the nightmares kept me awake most nights. I would always wake up screaming, which would wake everybody else in the house up. So, I would try not to sleep for long periods of time. The worst of it though, was during Biology; _she_ would never look at me or talk to me, unless _she _absolutely had too. I would steal glances at _her_ ever once in a while and _she _would be staring straight ahead with no emotion on her face.__ I couldn't tell if _she_ was feeling sad or if _she_ really didn't care. I would keep willing _her_ to look at me, to have _her_ see the love I was feeling towards her, but _she _never looked. That hurt me the most._

_One day, after coming out of the cafeteria, Rose came up to me._

"_So, I hear you're no longer with freak girl." She started getting all touchy-feely with me and I was starting to get the feeling like I was going to throw up. Not only did she call Bella a freak but she also was touching me. That just gave me the heebie jeebies. I tried to step away, but she moved in closer to whisper in my ear. "What do you say you and I go have some fun together?" Just then she started to lean in for a kiss. All I kept thinking was is this girl for real? I shoved her away as hard as I could._

"_What the hell makes you think that I would want anything to do with you? You just called the love of my life a freak!" I shook my head and with a sarcastic smile, I started walking away. Then I stopped __and turned back towards Rose, "Go to hell you stupid bitch!" and continued walking away._

**End Flashback**

And here I sit, pining over my love, wishing that I could be with her. At one point a few weeks ago, I actually drove out to her house and risked being seen because I wanted to go up the same tree that got me into trouble in the first place. Unfortunately, the branches were no longer there. Must have been her father's doing after he found out how I got into the house. I've missed her so much this past month. A knock on my door pulls me from my thoughts and in walks my mom.

"Hey sweetie. How are you doing?" I sigh.

"I'm doing. I would rather be with _her._" I look at my mom, feeling the tears come on. You would think after a month that there would be no more tears to shed, but there always seems to be more waiting. "I miss her so much." I barely get it out. It still hurts after all this time.

"I can't believe that you really were that attached to her at such a young age. I seriously thought it was just going to be a thing that would pass. Now I see how wrong I really was. If you love her like you say you do, then go to her. Make her realize how much you love her. Maybe then she will come around." I just look at my mom, the hopeless romantic.

"And do what exactly? Knock on her door and give her flowers and chocolate say 'I'm sorry'? Or maybe I can take my guitar and start serenading her under her window..." My mom sat there smiling as it suddenly dawns on me. That's _exactly _what I was going to do. I look at my mom again and smile.

"Go get her, tiger," she says before I grab my guitar and start running out my door, but then came to a sudden stop.

"Shit! Mom! What about Chief Swan? He will string me up by my balls if I show up there."

"Don't you worry about Charlie. I'll take care of him," she says with a wink. I can feel the biggest smile I've had in weeks cross my face. _I'm going to get my girl back._

"Thanks mom," I say kissing her quick, and then run towards the front door.

As I drive, I sit and think about the best song that will be good for our situation. Just then, I hear I Need You Tonight by The Backstreet Boys on the radio. _Ladies and gentleman, we have a winner!_

I pull up close enough to the driveway that it's not a far walk, but far enough away that my car is covered by trees. I grab my guitar and start walking over to her window, knowing if she was anything like me, that's the place that I would find her. Lucky for me, her window was open, so that's a good sign right? I take a deep breath, say a quick prayer asking for her to come back to me, and start playing. There was so much emotion as I sang; I almost couldn't believe it was coming from me. I really put all my heart and soul into it.

By the time I finished, I stood there waiting for her to come to the window, but I got nothing.

"Come on sweetheart, come back to me," I whisper to nobody in particular. After a few minutes go by, I want to walk away, but I can't. I'm too heartbroken. _She really doesn't love me anymore. _I fall to my knees, put my head in my hands and just as I was about to cry, I hear the sweetest voice I've been waiting for a month to hear.

"Hey." I couldn't move or speak. I thought she wasn't real. She started walking towards me. When she got close enough, I could tell that she had been crying. She then laid her hand on my cheek. I lean into it and could feel the sob and tears coming. I look into her eyes and see her own tears start to fall again.

"I've missed you so much," I couldn't hold in the sobs. She kneels down to my level, keeping her hand on my cheek.

"I've missed you too, Edward. So fucking much." I couldn't help the laugh that escapes my lips.

"It must have been pretty serious if you used the word 'fucking'. You never use that word." She laughs nervously and blushes. _God, how I've missed seeing her blush. _I caress her cheek with the back of my fingers.

"I've been nothing but a zombie for the past month without you, Edward. From what I've heard from my father just a bit ago, so have you."

"It's true. I've spent most of my days, if not all of them, cooped up in my room just wondering what the hell happened. One day we were fine, the next, you no longer loved me." Realization starts to hit me, and I look at her. I don't know what I see written on her face, but I don't want to push my luck. "I'm going to go now. I just wanted to let you know that I still love you no matter what." I start to walk away but then turn around again and whisper, "I always will." Bella starts sobbing.

"It was all a lie!" she yells. I stop in my tracks and turn around.

"What?" _Could I really be hearing this correctly? Deja vu is such a bitch._

"It was all a lie. I had to come up with something to tell you because my father told me I could no longer see you. I didn't want to just come out and say that because I know you. You would have never given up. I had to make you believe that I no longer loved you. I never thought you would believe me so easily. That whole time I was telling you this awful lie, I was secretly hoping that you wouldn't believe me and fight for me...for us. Then when I saw you with Rose..." I interrupted her.

"Wait...you saw me with Rose?"

"Yes. I gotta say, I was pretty shocked you would have started over with _her_ of all people..." I interrupt again.

"Baby, I'm not with Rose. Nor will I ever be. So, you didn't see me shove her away and tell her in front of a bunch of people to go to hell and called her a stupid bitch?"

"No. I saw her lean in for a kiss and couldn't stand it anymore, so I turned around and walked away." I put my hand on her cheek and she leaned into it.

"I would never in a million years date a woman who called the love of my life a freak and has been nothing but shallow towards everybody else around her." I could see more tears in her eyes, which in turn made mine come.

"I'm the love of your life?" I wipe a tear off her cheek with my thumb.

"Of course you are."

"I'm so sorry. I've put you through hell, baby. I hate being without you."

"I hate it too." I didn't realize how close we were until that moment. All I had to do was bend down just a bit and kiss her; I didn't know if that's what she wanted though.

"Edward," she says quietly.

"Yeah." I look down at her. She's so close.

"Kiss me." She didn't have to ask me twice. I took her head in my hands and kiss her ever so lightly at first, but then it grew into something more, heated even. I was overwhelmed. It had been so long, but it felt like we never were apart for so long. We just picked up where we left off. I pull away from her after a while and look at her. I couldn't believe that she was really here in front of me. I feel her hand come back to my cheek and take her thumb and wipes away a traitor tear. I didn't even realize I was crying until she did that. I hear a throat clear just then. I look over and find Chief Swan leaning against the side of the house.

"Son, I would like to speak with you for a moment." I sigh. _And this is the part where I'm probably going to die._ I look back at Bella and give her a quick chaste kiss and lean against her forehead.

"If I don't come back alive, just know that I love you more than anything." Bella just giggled.

"I love you, too." With that, I let her go and walk over towards the Chief.

3333

He brings me back to the house and has me sit down at the table. Bella follows us in as well.

"Bella, I need you to go up to your room for a bit." She nods her head and goes up the stairs. He starts again. "I want to apologize to you, Edward. I didn't realize how much in love she was until I made her break things off with you. I never knew somebody could fall so deeply in love with someone at such a young age."

"Neither did I, sir. I knew I loved your daughter. I just didn't realize how much until she was gone."

"Seeing her with you today and seeing that smile of hers was probably the best thing I have witnessed in a long time. It's been a long time since I heard her laugh or even crack a smile." He looks at me, almost like he was studying the way I looked, "and from what your mother told me, you were just as miserable as her, maybe worse." I smile sadly.

"Let's just say, it's been a rough few weeks for me, Chief Swan."

"And for that, I'm so sorry. Oh, and please, call me Chief or Charlie. Chief Swan just makes me feel...old," he says with a full body shiver. I laugh.

"OK...Chief." Charlie smiles.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I just want you to be aware of some rules that are now in place."

"Sure, Chief. What are they?" I'm a bit nervous now.

"Rule number one...there will be no more sneaking into my house in the middle of the night." I nod my head.

"Fair enough."

"Rule number two...I don't ever want to catch you guys in _that _situation ever again. So, keep those activities out of my house."

"Sure thing Chief."

"I really don't like the idea that my little girl is taking part in something so adult, but she is eighteen and is possibly going to college soon. I guess it would have happened sometime anyway. Which brings me to rule number three...You better use protection, boy, because if I find out you got my girl pregnant, I'm going to string you up by your balls from that tree," he says while pointing at the tree outside of Bella's room. He continued "Besides, I'm too young to be a Grandpa." I can't help the smile that comes across my face.

"Totally understandable. And no worries. We are being safe."

"Good to hear. And last but not least, rule number four..." Charlie looks at me with a look I wasn't sure of...maybe sadness? " Take care of my little girl, Edward. Always make her happy and keep her happy." I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say to that. Charlie continued, "Seeing the two of you today, I saw something. I have a feeling that you're going to be around for a very long time. You guys have this bond that takes some people years to find."

"Thank you Chief. I'll always keep her happy. So that is one rule that I will be able to follow with no problem." I get the stink eye from Charlie just then and can't figure out why. Then I realize what I just said. "I mean, of course I'm going to follow the rest of the rules as well." I smack my hand to my forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Charlie just laughs. Then I hear another giggle coming from the stairs. Charlie rolls his eyes and yells to Bella.

"You can come down now, you little eavesdropper."

3333

After talking with Charlie for a bit, Bella takes me outside and we sit out under the tree. We spread out a blanket and just lay there, enjoying the warm sunlight shining down on us. I look over at her and watch her taking in the warmth. She is so beautiful. I took her hand and then she turns her head towards me.

"God I've missed this," I say looking down at our hands intertwined together.

"I've missed this, too," she says while sitting up. She schooches in closer and plants a kiss right on my lips. She goes to pull away, but I put my hand behind her neck so she can't break away, which causes Bella to giggle. I deepen the kiss and we were both lost in each other. Not really caring who saw us. All I cared about in that moment was knowing that I could not only put the worst month of my life behind me, but I got the love of my life back and I wasn't ever going to let her go, ever again.

**A/N **So, the love birds are back together **le sigh** I do have to say...I think I have at least one more chapter MAYBE two more before this story ends. That's including the epi peeps. So leave me some luvins because reviews are like showing Emoward just how much we love him. I had a lot of shoulder crying these past few weeks from him, so I'm glad he finally got to tell his side of the story...because that boy just wouldn't leave me alone! I wouldn't have it any other way though ;) See ya in a few weeks!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N **I apologize this update took so long to get out. I was working on a o/s for the Pick Your Own Adventure Contest. Try to see if you can figure out which one is mine. And also feel free to enter yourself. You have until February 28th to enter and voting starts on March 1st and goes until March 8th. Go check it out here http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~pickyourownadventurecontest (replacing the "dot" with the real ones of course).

In other news...I'm involved with a contest along with toni0204, mouse555, Hongkongphooey (HKP_Jen_73 on twitter) It is called the Who Doesn't Love a Fairy Tale Contest. Go check it out and enter your entry today! For deets go here http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2719891/who_doesnt_love_a_fairy_tale

And lastly...as always thanks to you, the readers for recing, reviewing and all that and also to my awesomely fantastic beta Dragonfly336 for putting up with my shiz and junk...lol. You my dear complete me. Just the epi to go after this and my first WIP will be completed. I'm still not sure how I feel about that yet...it's kinda weird knowing it's all going to end soon.

Anywho...enough already! I leave you with this...

SM owns all things Twilight. Me...I just happen to own a very nice warm fleece blanket.

Chapter 16 Endings and New Beginnings

BPOV

"Bella! You just about ready? You're going to be late!" my dad calls up to me as I'm getting ready.

"Yes! I'm coming now," I say as I put the finishing touches on my make up and run down the stairs. I'm wearing a simple blue dress with cute black ballet flats. Today, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and I are all graduating. My...where has the time gone? It seems like just yesterday I arrived here at Forks High. Now, I leave for bigger and better things. Edward and I have talked about starting classes at the local community college this fall, but I'm really not sure if that's what I want to do yet. I also know that if I don't go to college right away, I risk becoming one of those people that say they are going to take a year off and just never end up going back. Decisions, decisions.

At least I do have one stable rock on my side...Edward. There is no doubt in my mind that if he asked me to marry him there would be nothing stopping me from saying yes. He is the total package. He's cute, he's charming, he makes me laugh, and I'm just plain head-over-heels for that boy. I guess you can say that he is my whole world, my whole life. Being away from him for that horribly long month made me realize how much I couldn't or rather wouldn't want to spend another day without him. So now, it's a matter of when and if he will ask me.

My dad and I jump into the car and start our drive to the school. We make it with seconds to spare.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella," my dad says as he leans down and kisses my cheek. "I'll see you after the ceremony."

"OK, Dad. See ya later."

We're all supposed to gather in the band room, since it's the biggest area in the school to be able to hold everybody. Well, besides the gym that is. That's where the ceremony is taking place. As I start to put on my cap and gown, I can feel _him_ approaching and it makes me smile. A few seconds later, I feel a set of arms snake around me from behind. I don't even have to turn around to know that it's Edward.

"Hey beautiful," he whispers to me as he plants a kiss to my neck. I can't help the slight moan I let out.

"Hey handsome," I say as I turn around and gasp. He looks absolutely edible in his black slacks, with a black long sleeved dress shirt and tie to match my dress. I told him that it wasn't prom, it was a graduation, but he insisted to know what color my dress was so he could get a tie to match. He's always cute like that.

"So, are you excited for the big party later?" Edward asked. Alice insisted that she throw a graduation party for Edward, Jasper, Emmett and I. So, after the ceremony, everybody (and when I say everybody I mean _everybody_ in our class) was coming back to the Cullen household for some food and fun. Good thing we only had a small class of 50 people. Gotta love small towns. I gave Edward a smile and an eye roll.

"No, not really. But because Alice had so much fun planning this, I think I can suck it up for one night. It really was sweet of her to even want to throw this party for us." Edward chuckles.

"Yeah, she has been running around like a chicken with its head cut off. But that's what she loves, the chaos of party planning. I think she may have found her calling in life." I laugh and nod my head.

"Yes, I think you may be right."

Just then, Mr. Banner, our student adviser, comes in and tells us that it's time to line up. Edward looks at me, smiles, gives me a quick kiss and a 'See you later' and was off. Because his last name starts with a C he is near the end of the line where as my name starts with an S I'm near the front. Everybody that would normally be in the back of the line will be now in the front and vice versa. I've been picking on him all week about it, saying that because they are going through the alphabet backwards that I get to graduate before him. He normally sticks his tongue out at me, but it usually leads to a smile after.

I find my place in the line and because we don't have anybody in our class with T, U, or V in their last name, I'll be sitting next to Jasper. It also turns out that Jasper is the very first one in our class to graduate.

Mr. Banner signals for Jasper to start walking us over to the gym. As we walk, I hear the Graduation March start playing and I take a deep breath and let it out. This was it...the end of one chapter of my life and the beginning of something new. It felt really surreal. We walk over to where they had chairs set up for all the graduates and take a seat. Once everybody is seated, Dr. Brown, our principle, starts a speech about the future and jobs and blah, blah, blah. Yeah...I kinda zoned out a bit. What are they going to do? Send me to detention?

A very long fifteen minutes later, Dr. Brown finally says that it's time to start handing out the diplomas. _Oh thank freakin' God! _As Jasper is called up, I can hear his parents and the Cullen's all cheering him on as he walks across the stage and gives the class and the audience a fist bump from the stage.

"Isabella Swan." When I hear my name, I stand up and start walking towards the stage to hear my dad, the Cullen's, and both Emmett and Edward cheering me on along with Jasper as he walked back to his seat. I shake Dr. Brown's hand and he hands me my diploma. _Well...that's it. High school is over._ I actually breathe a sigh of relief as it suddenly hits me; I no longer will be wandering the halls of Forks High. I smile at the thought. I'm just really excited to find out what my future holds for not only myself but for Edward as well. Will we make it and get married and start a family? Or will we fizzle out along with all the other high school relationships? I finally find my seat again and Jasper smiles at me.

"Congratulations, Bella," he says and gives me a hug. I sit back down.

"Congratulations to you too, Jasper. I'm glad I get to sit next to you."

"Me too." Just then we here Emmett's name being called.

"Emmett Cullen." Emmett gets up from his chair and runs up to the stage. He practically breaks Dr. Brown's hand with the force of his handshake, takes his diploma, and does a little happy dance all the way back to his seat. Of course Jasper and I cheer really loud like he did for the both of us as he walked across the stage. "Edward Cullen." At the sound of Edward's name I could feel my blush flow through my cheeks. _Oh the things that boy does to me._ Jasper and I scream just as loud for Edward as we did for Emmett. I really was quite proud of the two of us and really all of us. We all have officially graduated now. It was time to meet up with our parents.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so proud of you," Esme says as she pulls me into a hug. I smile. I've become very close with Esme lately. Mainly because I don't have my mom anymore to talk to, so, if I have any 'girly issues' she told me that I could come and talk to her anytime. We have had many awesome woman to woman chats. Some may have been about boys even.

"Thank you. It feels good knowing that I'm done with high school and am ready to face what the future holds for me." I notice that Esme smiles at me and I swear I could have seen a tear but I think I was imagining it.

"Yes, congratulations, Bella," Carlisle says to me and pulls me into a hug. Then my dad comes over and pulls me into a great big bear hug.

"I'm proud of ya kid," my dad says to me then looks down at his feet then back up again, "and you're mother would be proud too." All I can do is nod my head in agreement because of his sweet words to me. I give him another hug.

"Thank you, Daddy. That means a lot and I think you're right. She would be proud." Just then, I feel Edward's presence as he wraps his arms around me from behind.

"So, how does it feel to be graduated? I know I'm loving the idea that I don't have to come back to this place ever again," he says while looking into my eyes and smiling. I return the smile.

"It does feel good to know that we'll be somewhere else come fall. Where that is, who knows?" I notice that my dad and Edward share a knowing look and smile at each other but I just chalk it up to some 'male bonding' moment or something.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asks me as he offers me his arm. I smile up at him and place my arm with his.

"Sounds good. You lead the way."

"We'll see you there," Esme calls out to us.

We get to the car and Edward opens my door for me. I can't help the smile that crosses my face.

"Thank you," I say as I step into the car.

As we drive, we don't say much to each other. We just steal glances every once in a while and smile. Well, rather Edward would smile and I would just smile with him even though I didn't know what I was smiling about. His smile is just so contagious like that. He seemed nervous for some reason, I just couldn't figure out why.

"Are you OK?" I finally ask. He smiles and steals a quick glance at me then puts his eyes back on the road.

"I couldn't be better," he says as he grabs my hand and places it on his leg.

We finally pull up to the Cullen home and find that there were already quite a few cars in the driveway. _Well, this should be fun._ We both jump out of the car and head for the house hand in hand. When we get inside it's pretty chaotic. There is nothing but a sea of people in the living room area. It's a good thing that the Cullen's have a big enough house to throw such a party in. Edward and I find Emmett, Jasper, and Alice amongst the people and I walk up to Alice and give her a hug.

"As much as you know I'm not keen on parties, I think I might actually have to say that this is going to be a lot of fun. Thank you," I say with a smile.

"Oh, you're welcome. I got to say, I really did have a lot of fun putting this shindig together."

"Well, you did a pretty amazing job getting everything set up that's for sure," Edward said.

We stood and talked with them for a bit then decided that we should go out and mingle with everybody else that came. So Edward and I went one way, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett went another. Edward and I walk around mingling for at least forty-five minutes before Edward takes my hand and leads me outside. As we are heading outside, I happen to notice the 'looks' I was getting from Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. They were all grinning from ear to ear. I just gave them a look of 'Oookay?' and follow Edward out the front door.

"Shouldn't we be in there with everybody else celebrating?" I ask a little confused.

"It was kinda getting stuffy in there with all the people. I wanted to come out here and get some fresh air." He looks over at me and takes my hand, "Walk with me?" I couldn't keep the smile that was forming away.

"Yes. That sounds good."

We walk down the road to a place called La Push. It has a wonderful view of the ocean and it isn't too far away from where the Cullen house is. It's about a mile down the road. We get to the beach and Edward takes off his shoes and walks barefoot in the sand. I take my flip flops off and do the same. We stroll down the beach for a very long time not saying a word. It's not a bad silence, it was a very peaceful silence, but I did get this feeling like he was up to something. After about a half an hour walk down the beach, Edward finally speaks.

"So, we've graduated now. Feels kinda weird knowing that we will never have to go back now huh?"

"Yeah, it kinda does. I like the idea that we don't have to go back."

"Me too. It means that we get to work on the next chapter of life. It's kind of exciting...don't you think?" _He really is up to something..._

"Yeah...I guess it is."

We walk a little further down the beach in silence some more. After another fifteen minutes go by Edward jumps in front of me preventing me from going any further. He then takes my hands and looks me in the eyes.

"Bella, that month that we were apart...that was the worst month of my life. I felt like I was nothing without my Bella beside me. I did a lot of thinking in that period of time and I made a vow to myself that if I found a way to get you back in my life, that I would find a way to keep you in my life forever..." He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a little black box. He proceeds to get down on one knee in front of me and takes my hand again, "Isabella Swan, I have loved you from the moment I first saw you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I didn't know what to say. I was shaking like a leaf since I saw him get down on one knee. My hand went up to my mouth and I instantly felt the tears forming as I just looked down at him. Finally after what felt like hours I found my voice and gave him my answer in a strangled whisper.

"It would be my honor to become your wife."

"So...that would be a yes then?" _He is so damn cute._ I giggle and sniffle.

"Of course it's a yes."

Edward's smile is so big and his eyes shine as he places the ring on my finger. I seriously have never seen him so happy. He stands and picks me up and spins me around in a circle as we both screech with delight. I can't believe how happy this boy makes me. Now we get to make each other happy for the rest of our lives. I'm truly excited about what the future has in store for the two of us.

We start to head back to the house, hand in hand, the both of us beaming and so happy. It was a great feeling. As we walk back, I decide that now was as good a time as any to start discussing what we wanted to do. Before I could ask him, he beat me too it.

"So, I was thinking that we could get married today." I stop dead in my tracks.

"Today? You've got to be kidding me? Tell me you're joking?" He just laughs.

"Well not today, today. What I really meant to say was that I was thinking that we could get married exactly a year from now." I ponder that for a bit then look at him and smile.

"I think I like that idea. This way, we can always remember that the day we got married was also the day that we got engaged. I think it's sweet." Edward chuckles.

"Good. Then it's settled. A year from today, you will be Mrs. Isabella Cullen."

"I think I want to hyphenate my name though, so it would be Mrs. Isabella Swan-Cullen."

"You can do whatever you want as long as my name is somewhere in there." I laugh and cuddle into him.

"It's a deal."

After chatting about a few more details, like who was going to be the best man, which was going to be Emmett and Jasper was going to be an usher, and who was going to be my maid of honor, no doubt Alice and Esme I wanted as a bridesmaid, we finally arrive back at the Cullen house.

"Well, this is it," Edward says as he looks over at me, "you ready to face everybody as my future wife?" I could feel the biggest smile cross my face at that point and nod my head.

"Let's do this." He offers me his arm and I take it.

"Then let's go tell them our wonderful news, future Mrs. Cullen."

And with that, we walk through the door.

A/N Just the epi left on this one my lovies! It still hasn't hit me yet, but I have a feeling that while I'm writing the epi is when all hell will break loose and I will be a sobbing mess...lol. As always, leave me some luvins because we all know that reviews are like getting asked "Will you marry me?" by Edward. So I'm hoping in a couple of weeks I should have the epi out. So see ya then.


	17. Epilogue Weddings

**A/N **Well...here it is! The epi is finally here! So crazy, I tell ya. It still hasn't really hit me yet that after I post this chapter, it will be all over. I kinda feel sad...but still hasn't really hit me yet...lol. Thank you all of you (the readers) that have stuck with this from the beginning, and those of you who found this story near the end as well. You all rock my socks and I love receiving all my email alerts telling me I have a review, or somebody favorited my story, or alerted it. It just warms my heart and gives me all sorts of warm fuzzies.

Thanks to my totally awesome beta Dragonfly336 who has been with me through this crazy journey since the beginning and who has quickly become one of my closest friends on here. Plus...we will someday meet being that we live only a city away from each other **wink** Also...make sure to read the A/N at the end. So with that, I leave you this for the last time...

SM owns all things Twilight. Me...I just happen to own the new CD from Maroon 5 thanks to an iTunes gift card I got in the mail from a friend for my birthday! (For the record...Maroon 5 is like a musical porno to me...just sayin' LMAO!)

Epilogue: Weddings

**EPOV**

I'm a nervous wreck! Here I am, pacing the back of the church as I watch all of our family and close friends file one by one into the church. My palms are sweaty and I feel the urge to take my tux off and just walk down the aisle in my tightie-whities, but something tells me that Bella would find this highly inappropriate, along with others, I'm sure.

I watch as I see Alice place flowers up front to add to the atmosphere. Let's just say, Bella and I were right at our graduation, Alice found her calling. She opened up a party/ wedding planning business that has been nothing but successful. She really does have a knack for this kind of thing. The church looks amazing. There is purple and silver everywhere, our color scheme for the wedding. Purple flowers were all over the altar and then there was silver tool draped on the pews on both sides going all the way down the aisle. It truly is breathtaking, even from a guy's point of view.

As I watch Alice work her magic, I notice a young boy, who was also wearing a tux, up front looking just as nervous as I am. His name is Jake and he has a pretty important role in this wedding, so I couldn't blame him for being so nervous. I walk up to him and give him a friendly smile.

"Hey, you look as nervous as I feel," I say to him with a chuckle. I place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze a little in a friendly gesture, "It'll be OK." Jake nods his head, takes a deep breath and smiles nervously.

"Thanks, Edward. I really needed that." I couldn't help the second chuckle that comes out.

"You will do fine, Jake. You both will do fine." I give him a wink and walk towards the back of the church.

3333

A half an hour has passed. Any moment now, my reason for living will be coming through those doors and walking down the aisle. I have never been so nervous in my life. I couldn't help but think all the worst. _Will she even show up?_ _I hope I look OK. Crap. I better take a final look. _As I'm looking frantically around for something remotely reflective what so ever, I see the love of my life appear out of nowhere. She looks absolutely stunning in her purple dress, her brown hair all in ringlets and hanging loosely over her shoulders. She walks up to me smiling and tears in her eyes. I smile at her and wipe away a traitor tear that happened to fall onto her cheek.

"Edward, she looks beautiful." Bella says to me. I kiss her chastely and give her a smile.

"Well, you know who her mother is, she takes after her." I give Bella a wink and walk her down the aisle to the seat right in the front row. I walk to the back of the church, and start frantically looking once again for something reflective. Just then, I hear someone speak the most wonderful title I've ever been given in life.

"Daddy?"

I turn around and there stood my reason for living, Reneesme. She had on a beautiful white wedding dress that when she turned around was a very beautiful shade of purple and laced up in the back. Her hair was pulled up and all in curls gathered on the top of her head. I couldn't hold back the tears as I look at how beautiful she truly is. I couldn't get over how much she looked like her mother, well, it didn't help that she was wearing Bella's wedding dress from when we got married almost twenty-one wonderful years ago. We found out we were pregnant a month after we got married. Bella decided that she was going to go off birth control and in her words 'if it happens, great, if it doesn't right away, then that's fine too.' Well, a month after our honeymoon, we found out that we were expecting. So yes, you guessed it, we got pregnant probably on our wedding night. I didn't know why but the moment Bella told me she was pregnant, I knew it was going to be a girl and I was OK with that. I wanted a girl. Of course I would have been happy if it went the other way, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that it was a girl. So, you can imagine how excited I was when we found out that my intuition was right. Bella came up with her name because she wanted to incorporate both her mother's name and my mother's name, so that's how Reneesme came to be, or Nessie for short. I hear a small giggle that brings me back to the present and find my daughter standing in front of me waving her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Dad? Where did you go just now?" I smile sadly and take her hands in mine.

"You look absolutely beautiful," I barely got out through the lump in my throat. I clear my throat and start again, "It seems only yesterday I had tears of joy because I had just earned the title of Daddy. Now, I have tears of joy, and maybe just a little sadness, because I get to give my beautiful daughter away..." I stop and point down the aisle to the boy standing nervous as ever at the altar waiting for his bride, "to that incredible boy down the aisle there. You truly have chosen wisely honey. He is everything that I would expect you to have in a future husband. Most important though, he treats you like a princess." I start noticing the tears building in her eyes, "Oh sweetpea, don't cry. You are going to ruin your makeup." She giggles and kisses my cheek.

"Don't worry Daddy. It's waterproof." She gives me a wink.

During the whole time we are having our moment, the bridal party is walking down the aisle one by one. Then the flower girl and ring bearer leave, which just happened to be Emmett and Heidi's children. Yes...Emmett found himself a very sweet young lady later in life, named Heidi, that just swept him off his feet and he never looked back. Their love produced twins, Emmett Jr., or as we like to call him Emmy, and then little Grace. They are three and just stinking adorable. Finally, we hear the wedding march start. I look over at Nessie.

"You ready to do this? You still got an out, door is right behind us?" I get a punch in the arm for that comment.

"I think poor Jake has waited around long enough," she takes the arm I offer her. "Let's do this." She starts acting like she is going to run out the back door and looks at me as my eyes bug out of my head. She just laughs. "Gotcha!" I throw my hand to my chest. _Just like her mother. _I shook my head and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good God! Don't do that to your old man. I'm not as young as I was once, ya know."

Just then, the doors open up and I walk her down the aisle to her future, and the love of her life. The look on Jake's face as he watches his bride was amazing. It was as if there was nobody else but her in that room. He looks at her like I did, and still do, at Bella. That's when I knew that these two were going to make it. When we reach Jake, I place Nessie's hand in his, I lift up her veil and place a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you sweetpea." I've called her sweetpea since she was a baby. She loved it, and still doesn't mind her nickname after all these years. Nessie tears up and gives me a huge smile.

"I love you too, Daddy." I look over at Jake and give him the 'two finger point at eyes and point at Jake' move that Charlie did on me years ago when I first started dating Bella. It was an inside joke between Jake and I which basically means 'I'm watching you and you better take care of her' look which always got Jake to laugh. He shook with laughter and nodded his head.

"No worries, Edward. I plan on taking care of her for the rest of our lives together."

"Good. As it should be. Enjoy your new lives together," and with that I take my seat with Bella. She smiles and gives me a kiss and I lean over to her.

"You weren't kidding. She looks beautiful," I look Bella in the eye, "just like her mother." Bella blushes. Yes, after all these years together, she still blushes. It's what I love most about her.

The ceremony itself was nice. When things wrap up, that's when the fun part starts... pictures. We got some great shots of everybody in the wedding party then of the family itself. Then Nessie wanted some pictures of her and her Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper and then their daughter, Mary, who happened to be the maid of honor for Nessie. Jasper and Alice got married the same year Bella and I did because they found out they were expecting Mary. So...a month after Bella and I got married, Alice threw a wedding for herself. Nessie and Mary have been very close over the years, which was really nice because Bella and I tried and tried to give Nessie a sister or brother, but were never successful. Mary was pretty much her twin in every way, she just happened to have a different mother.

After the pictures were taken at the church, it was time to go to the reception site where more pictures were going to be taken of the wedding party, then of course the party itself. Bella and I walk into the reception area and find our table. Then we walk around and mingle with all the guests as we wait for the wedding party. Jasper was the DJ for the event since he has his own DJ business and works alongside Alice. You call Alice to do a party of some sort, and then you get Jasper as your DJ for the night. Simple as that and it works out great for the two of them.

About fifteen minutes after Bella and I arrive, Jasper starts up the music and starts announcing the wedding party. They all walk in, arm and arm, with big smiles on their faces. Some danced their way into the room, one couple just walked casually to the music. Then comes the big moment. Jasper smiles and starts announcing again.

"Ladies and gentleman. It is my honor to introduce you to the reason we are all here today. Please give a nice warm welcome to Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black!" The whole room goes nuts, including Bella and I, as the newly wed couple dance their way into the room, looking as happy as ever. They join the rest of the wedding party on the dance floor where Nessie and Jake get to have their first dance as husband and wife to the song _Eclipse (All Yours)_ by Metric. I look over to Bella and take her hand with a smile.

"You're remembering this song aren't you?" Bella asks with a bright smile. I nod my head.

"I am. It seems like it was only yesterday. This was the first song we not only danced to, but where I told you I love you for the first time. It sits pretty high on my the-best-things-that-ever-happened-to-me list."

"Oh. So, there's a list is there?" I gasp and fake being hurt.

"Of course there's a list." It gets a giggle out of her.

"So, what's the number one best thing that ever happened to you then?" I chuckle.

"Well, it's a three way tie between you saying yes when I asked you to marry me, you actually marrying me, and the day you told me I was going to be a dad." I take Bella into my arms and watch our daughter as she dances with her new husband, "This day ranks pretty high too. Mainly because that boy looks at our daughter like I still look at you today. That makes me the happiest daddy around because I know she will be taken care of."

"You are so right," Bella says as she leans into me.

After their first dance together, we all dig into the food that's being set up. It was a buffet style set up, which if you ask me, is the best way to do a dinner for anything! There was ziti and meatballs, chicken, roast beef, green and baked beans, mashed potatoes and the list went on. The food was delicious.

Afterward, Jasper gets the party started by playing some good ol' dancing music. With the Cullen family, when we hear music, you bet there are going to be people dancing. So of course, I bring Bella up to the dance floor and we dance our little hearts out and have a great time. About an hour goes by and Nessie and Jake go up to the DJ station and Jasper hands her his mic. She tests out the mic and starts to speak.

"First of all, thank you all for coming and sharing our special day. There are just a few people that I need to thank. First, we would like to thank my Aunt Alice for making our wedding day the most beautiful wedding ever. To my Uncle Jasper for providing us with the most awesome dance music. But most of all, a huge thank you needs to go out to my parents. They have taught me and showed me what love was all my life. I never once doubted whether I was loved growing up. Plus, watching them over the years, I vowed at the age of five that when I grew up, I wanted to have the fairy tale love story that they have." Nessie stops and looks over to Jake and takes his hand, "I know that I have found it in you, Jake. I'm looking forward to the rest of our lives together." She leans over and kisses him quick and then turns back to the guests, "Getting back to my parents, out of all the books that I could have had my parents read to me, I always would chose to hear about their love story. Even though I knew their story by heart, I always loved hearing how they met, having their first kiss, and that homecoming dance when my dad told my mom that he loved her for the first time. Their story was just so romantic and I couldn't help myself but want to hear it over and over again. It was a real life fairy tale that ends with a happily ever after every time. Well, after the sad part that is when they were separated for a month. But, there was a song my dad sang to my mom that changed their lives forever that day. So, with that..." Nessie stops and looks out into the crowd, "Daddy, it's time for our dance." I walk up to the dance floor and take my daughter in my arms in the dancing position, and then I hear a song that has been near and dear to mine and Bella's heart, ever since that day that I sang it to her to bring her back to me. _I Need You Tonight _by The Backstreet Boys. As we dance, I feel that familiar lump building in my throat and that familiar prickling feeling in my eyes.

"I love you sweetpea," I whisper to her.

"I love you too, Daddy. I had to play this song for our dance because if it wasn't for this song, I wouldn't be here." I smile and nod my head.

"It was a perfect choice, Nessie. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just think, in twenty-one years or so, Jake and I might be in your shoes." I kiss the top of her head and chuckle.

"Well, if you're anything like your mother, that could happen. It only took our wedding night to conceive you." Nessie bites her lip, one of her mother's habits she picked up on, and just looks at me. I pull back a bit to look her in the eye and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Daddy, I'm pregnant." My mouth drops open and I stop moving to the music.

"How?...when?...how far along?" Nessie giggles.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know _how_ it happened since you were the one to give me the birds and the bees talk, but as far as when and how far along, well...I'm a couple months along now." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was shocked yes, but I couldn't be mad. She is a married woman now. I was nothing but happy for both her and Jake. I took her into my arms and gave her a big hug.

"Congratulations sweeetpea. You are going to be a great mother and Jake will make an excellent daddy as well."

"Thank you, Daddy. I was worried that you were going to be mad."

"Nessie, how could I be mad? You're married now. Yes, you may have gotten pregnant before you got married, but honestly how can I be mad? I'm going to be a Grandpa. That's the second most awesome role in life that I've been looking forward too." Just then our song ends. We hug once more and go our separate ways, so Nessie could go mingle some more with her new husband.

I sit back down next to Bella with the biggest smile on my face.

"Wow. We've raised quite a young woman there haven't we, Mr. Cullen?" I chuckle.

"That we have Grandma Cullen, that we have." She leans up against me then suddenly realizes what I just called her and looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Wait, what did you just call me?" I just smile at her.

"Congratulations Bella dear, we are going to be grandparents. Nessie is two months along now."

Watching Bella practically jump up and down in her seat, I knew that we were going to be entering a new chapter in our lives. The part where not only we get to be grandparents, but we are officially going to grow old together, sipping iced tea on our back porch of our house. The house that we have been in for the past twenty-one years that sits in the middle of our meadow. And I'm OK with this. I know that there isn't anywhere else I would rather be than with the love of my life. My Bella.

And they lived happily ever after. The End!

**A/N **Wow...I did tear up a couple of times writing this, but that was mainly for some father/daughter moments...lol. Anywho...well folks. There ya have it. Scarred is officially done. **sigh** So...I know I left a few holes in this story, so that's why I figured that I would give you guys the opportunity to tell me what you would like to see as outtake. Whatever happens to be the most popular vote, I will write that outtake. I have one, maybe two already in mind, but I will wait and see what you guys say. So tell me in your review what you would like to see. And speaking of reviews...reviews are like having your very own HEA with Edward. So review review review! And once again...thanks for sticking along for the journey. My, what a journey this has been. And for that, I thank you all. 3

PS. I totally did finally cry when I was doing the editing for this...lol. I knew it would hit me at some point.


	18. Outtake: 10 Years After Graduation

**A/N **I did this outtake for the Fandom4Tsunami compilation that went out last week. Some of you donated and got it already but some of you may not have. So...here is the outtake. Hope you all enjoy it. I would like to thank my super awesome beta Dragonfly336 who means the world to me and a quick thank you to LadyTazz7 for uncontentiously knowing that she gave me the idea for this outtake. *wink* (and I think I just made up a new word LMAO. Awesome!) Ok I'll shut up now...Enjoy peeps!

**BPOV**

_Ten years after graduation..._

"Mommy, you look beautiful," my ten year old daughter, Renesmee or Nessie as we call her, says to me while putting some lipstick of her own on. This is a tradition for us girls. Every time I get dressed up and use makeup, I let Nessie put some on too. I look at her and smile.

"Well aren't you sweet." I lean in and give her a kiss on the cheek. I got lipstick on her cheek and made her mess up her lipstick, getting it all over her mouth. We both giggle.

"I couldn't agree more sweetpea." Edward is standing in the doorway dressed in his black dress pants and his blue dress shirt. After ten years of being together, that boy still gets my heart racing.

"Daddy!" Nessie squeals as she runs towards him and jumps in his arms. Edward is so wrapped around that little girl's finger it's not even funny. The really amusing thing is, Nessie knows this as well. I mean, come on! His ten year old daughter just jumped into his arms for pete's sake. That's got to tell ya something. "You look very beautiful too, Daddy." Edward can't help but laugh.

"Sweetpea, men aren't beautiful. They're handsome."

"I don't know, I find you sorta beautiful," I say to him with a smile. Edward smiles shyly and blushes. _Wow. Haven't seen that in a while._

After a few more minutes of putting the finishing touches on my makeup, the doorbell rings.

"I'll go get it," Edward says to me. He gives me a chaste kiss and goes to answer the door. Since I was done getting ready, Nessie and I walk down the stairs to find that Esme is here with Alice, Jasper, and their daughter, Mary. Esme volunteered babysitting duties since Jasper was also in our class. So, Mary, Nessie, and Grandma are having a slumber party at our house. Nessie has been super excited about it all week.

"Grandma!" Nessie yells as she runs up to her to give her a hug.

"Oh. How's my sweet girl doing?"

"Hey, Grandma, I thought I was your sweet girl," Mary says with arms crossed and a pout on her face. Esme just laughs.

"You both are my sweet girls." That gets a smile out of them. "Now, who wants to watch a movie and have popcorn?" They both jump up and down clapping and then run into the living room to sit on the couch.

"Hey wait! Where are my kisses?" I ask folding my arms in front of me.

"Oops. Sorry Aunt Bella." Mary says as both girls come running back and gives us all hugs and kisses.

"You girls be good for Grandma now, you hear me?" Edward adds trying to be all authoritative about it. The girls of course buy it, but not me. He's not fooling anybody, because remember, both of those girls have him wrapped around their little fingers.

"You bet daddy," Nessie affirms. I walk up to Esme and give her a hug.

"Thank you so much for doing this. Nessie has been so excited."

"You're so welcome sweetheart. You kids go have fun."

"We will," we all say as we all pile out the front door to see Emmett pulling up in his SUV.

3333

Our class reunion was taking place at a bar in town called _Bar Twilight_. It was one of the swankier bars in the area to hold a gathering such as this. I had never been there, so I was looking forward to it. Given that we don't get to go out too often since we had Nessie, Emmett volunteered to be the designated driver for the night. This way 'the parents' of the group could have some fun and not worry about having to drive home after. He was the only one out of all of us who was still single.

We arrive at _Bar Twilight _and my jaw drops. This place is gorgeous! Plus, to top it off, Alice did all the decorating and helped plan this shindig. And because the class hired her to decorate, then of course you got Jasper as the DJ. There was a huge dance floor in the middle of the bar where there was a banner that said 'Welcome Class of 2009' and all sorts of balloons and streamers were everywhere. Alice really had a lot of fun, I could tell.

As we walk further into the bar, we start to see some of our old friends from high school. We all hug and chat and mingle as much as possible. After about an hour of mingling, I happen to notice that Emmett was nowhere to be seen. I lean over to Edward.

"Hey, where's Emmett? I haven't seen him in a while."

"The last time I knew he was going up to the bar to get us drinks. That was like a minute ago." I continue looking around for him and then spot Emmett. He's standing right in front of the bar, outside of the crowd just staring. At that point, I hear Edward burst out laughing. I can't help but laugh, too.

"I see you just found him," Edward nods and leans over to me whispering in my ear.

"He looks like he's been bitten by the love bug." I turn and look at him.

"How do you know?"

"Because that look right there," he says as he points to Emmett who is still frozen in place, "is the look I had when I first laid eyes on you." I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. Yes...after all this time together, he always manages to find ways to make me blush. Edward smiles at me and kisses me sweetly. We watch as the bar clears out enough so that Emmett can finally move in and order his drinks from a very pretty lady behind the bar.

"Wow. Emmett has good taste," I say, "she's quite pretty."

"Shall I ask him if we can borrow her for a night sometime?" Edward asks and gives me his crooked smile. I punch him in the arm...hard.

"Freakin' pervert!" He laughs.

"Hey...a man can dream, can't he?"

"Yeah...well...keep dreamin' buddy cause that ain't happenin' anytime soon."

Edward and I have a seat at a table that was free and Emmett comes around to us and hands us our drinks. Edward has this devious looking smile on his face and I know what's about to come.

"So...who's your friend, Emmett?" Emmett gets this glassed over look in his eyes and smiles dreamily.

"Her name is Heidi." He takes a drink from the beer he got himself then continues "I think I'm going to marry that girl." Not only do I see Edward's mouth drop open, but mine does as well. This is the first time that we have ever heard Emmett mention the 'M' word about anybody. So to us, this was a big deal.

"Why do you all look like you're trying to catch flies?" Alice asks as she takes a seat next to me at the table.

"Because our dear brother just told us that he is going to marry the girl behind the bar." Edward answers without taking his eyes off Emmett. Now Alice is joining in on the catching-of-the-flies act.

"Well...did you ask her out yet?" Alice questioned. Emmett smiles and takes another swig of his beer.

"Yup. We are going out after she gets off work, which just happens to be about an hour after this shindig is over."

"Good for you, Emmett. It's about freakin' time." Edward tells him with a pat on his back.

"Thanks. I'm serious though. I'm going to marry her." He finishes up his beer and points at us around the table. "You just wait, you'll see."

"Well...I hate to bust up the party but, I need to pee," I announce as I go to stand up from the table.

"And thank you for sharing, Bella. Hope everything comes out alright!" Emmett calls after me as I leave the table dancing my way to the bathroom.

As I open the door to the bathroom, I hear what sounds like somebody crying. There was a room off to the left that was full of plush chairs and a bench that you could sit on. In one of those chairs, there is a blonde woman with her face in her hands crying. I walk over to her.

"Hey...is there anything I can get you?" The lady, still looking down at the floor just shakes her head.

"No! Now go away!" Then she looks up at me and we both gasp. Rosalie Hale was sitting in front of me. _Well, it's nice to know that she didn't change much over the years. She seems a bit bitchier than I remember though. _Rose smirks at me. "What, you come in to take a look for yourself did you?" I was taken aback by what she was saying.

"Wait? What?"

"Don't play stupid with me. You know how cruel I was to you in high school! You wanted payback! Well...go ahead! Now is your chance." I was still at a loss. Just then, some of her hair moved away from her face, and I saw it. It looked like she had burned the whole side of her face, leaving her disfigured.

"Oh Rose. What happened?" She just glared at me.

"Like you care!"

"I'm here aren't I?" Rose just continued to stare.

"I was in a car accident a few months back. I was heading to my first modeling gig when I was ran off the road by a deer. I crashed into a tree and then the car burst into flames." She starts crying again but continued through the tears. "I'm now scarred for life and my modeling career is over!"

"I'm so sorry, Rose," I say to her and go to reach for her shoulder. She pushes my hand away and stares daggers at me once again.

"GO AWAY!"

I sigh and walk past her to do what I originally intended...pee. I wash my hands after I'm done then walk out through the waiting area to find Rose still sitting there. I take a deep breath and let it out.

"I guess what they say about karma is true." I affirm and walk out the door back to my table. As I sit down, I look at Edward and give him a sort of sad smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks me as he rubs my back.

"I just ran into Rosalie Hale in the bathroom." All conversations stop at the mention of her name.

"So, is she still the same bitch or has she changed any?" Emmett mumbles.

"Believe it or not, she is the same, but different. Maybe worse even." I answer with a semi smile. "Let's just say, that whole saying about karma being a bitch, yeah, I believe it's true." Just then, we all see Rose emerge out of the bathroom and they all see the scarred side of her face. Everybody gasps.

"Oh my god! How awful," Alice says.

"Yeah it is," Edward starts "but to tell you the truth, it couldn't have happened to a 'nicer' person."

"You weren't kidding about karma being a bitch, Bella," Emmett adds. "Maybe someday she will realize why this happened to her and she can change her attitude towards others."

"As much as I said that I wouldn't wish anything like this," I point to my scar "on my worst enemy, of all people in the world something like that to happen to, I'm glad it was her. Now she will know how I felt when she made fun of me and what it feels like to have strangers stare at you and talk behind your back." I sigh. "But on the other hand, she will get it a hell of a lot worse than I do, with the stares and murmurs I mean."

We didn't run into Rose for the rest of the night. I have a feeling that she left because of all the stares she was getting. To be honest, I was glad. Hopefully Emmett's theory will be correct. I hope this accident knocks her down a peg or two and she thinks of me every time somebody is cruel to her.

We all mingle some more with everybody, dance the night away thanks to Jasper's awesome music, and before we knew it, it was time to leave. Emmett drives us all back to Edward's and my place.

"You be careful now. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. And don't stay out too late," Edward teases as he ruffles Emmett's hair.

"Yes, _Mom!_" Emmett says sarcastically.

"Thanks for the ride, Em. And have a good time," I say to him as I give him a hug.

"You're welcome. Enjoy the rest of your night too." With a wink, Emmett takes off.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I walk back into the house to find the girls asleep on the couch next to Esme, who is also asleep.

"Oh my god. How freakin' cute is that?" Edward whispers as he pulls out his phone to take a picture. I turn to Alice and Jasper.

"If you guys want to keep Mary here overnight, that's fine with us."

"You sure? We can take her home tonight if you want?"

"No. She's already asleep. She can stay. We can all meet up for breakfast in the morning if you want. You can take her home then," Edward mentions.

"That sounds like a really awesome idea," Jasper agrees. We go over to the couch and wake up Esme to let her know that we are here.

"Hey. Did you guys have fun?" Esme says with a yawn.

"Yes we did, Mom. Thanks for watching the kids," Edward says as he grabs Nessie to carry her up to her room. I end up giving Esme a hug and she falls back to sleep on the couch. Jasper takes Mary and carries her up to Nessie's room. We ended up getting a second bed for Nessie's room because Mary comes over so much. Edward places Nessie in her bed, and Jasper lays Mary in hers. Alice and Jasper lean over and kiss Mary while Edward and I place a kiss on Nessie. We all pile out of the girls room and head down the stairs quietly.

"We'll see you at breakfast in the morning then." Alice whispers so she doesn't wake up Esme and gives us both a hug.

"Sounds good. See you then," Edward whispers back and they leave.

We walk up the stairs quietly and go into our room.

"So, did you have a good time?" Edward asks me as he strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed.

"Yes, I did. How about you?"

"Of course I did. I had you with me."

I climb into bed in a little number that I know Edward is just loving. It's his favorite color...blue. I can almost see his deep green eyes turn darker as he watches me.

"You likey?" He grabs me and moans as he kisses my neck.

"Mmm...Daddy likey." I can't keep back the snort that comes out.

"Oh you did _not_ just refer to yourself as Daddy while in _our _bedroom?" He chuckles lightly as he continues to kiss up my neck.

"Yeah...I did." I shiver. I'm not sure if it's because he always gets that reaction when he kisses my neck or if it's because I keep hearing him referring to himself as _Daddy_. I'm thinking it was a mix of both.

"It just sounds so dirty and...wrong." He gives me is panty dropping crooked smile.

"I'll show _you_ what's dirty and wrong..." He rolls us over so he's hovering above me, "in probably about 38 states." I giggle because I just love his playful side. Who am I kidding...I love everything about this man and I always will, because he is my forever.


End file.
